Red Wolf 5: Darkness
by Little Red Writing Hood 717
Summary: A darkness is after Sorrell. Can Randy and Kenyon set aside their differences for Sorrell's sake and save her before she is lost forever?
1. Chapter 1: Far Away Sorrell

**Chapter 1: Sorrell**

I woke up quietly in Russ's hospital room. Russ was still sound asleep, tuckered out from all of the tests. It is like all of a sudden the things that used to matter stopped mattering. I had been in the hospital for two days straight for Kenyon or Randy. It wasn't that I was mad at them, I was just very protective of my time, now that my little brother needed all of it.

I knew that in the long run, my best friend and my boyfriend would understand, although I knew I couldn't hide from them forever and I didn't plan to. I heard one of his doctor's say that he they would be releasing him that day, which was slightly good news, because I still hadn't heard a diagnosis.

I wished that Jason was Russ' doctor, because he spoke pain English and he had decades worth of experience, since he kept going back to medical school and didn't age. He had been to college three times in his life to study medicine and now was going back a forth time, to be close to his mate.

I thought a lot about the special abilities that came with being like everyone at Beaufort. I remembered earlier in me and Kenyon's relationship, I would jokingly ask him to bite me so I could live as long as he would, but he would always say;

"Sweetheart, if I were that easy I would have bitten you the first day I saw you, just so I could marvel at your beauty for the rest of my days."

I was starting to understand why Kenyon, always seemed like he was so much in a rush all of the time. He always felt like he didn't have enough time and now here we were, down to one more year to be with the first and only man that I have ever truly loved with all of my heart and with Russ with Cancer, no one had any idea how much time that he had. I decided to make that year the most memorable year ever, and not waste it being depressed, or sad. I even decided not to tell Kenyon about Russ, so he wouldn't have to carry that burden, his last year as a free man.

It was as if sides of my life were slipping away from me, and I realized, that I didn't have the time I thought I had. I just had to make the most of it.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Time Kenyon

**Chapter 2: Kenyon**

Sorrell disappeared off the face of the earth for two days straight and it seemed no one knew anything. I was restless, and didn't sleep. I just spent as much time with Ro as possible, since Randy and I weren't talking. He was still sleeping in the den. We were like complete strangers.

It didn't matter, he had gotten too close to Sorrell for comfort and now I considered him a threat. It was my primitive instinct that made him just another rooster in the hen house, and as long as I was myself I would defend my place in Sorrell's heart.

It was as if out of the blue, I was hanging out in my room writing as usual. When I heard a knock at the door and Aunt Talya answer it.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed.

My heart leaped for joy, and I shot up from my bed and ran down stairs to her rescue.

"I'm sorry, I just came to see if Kenyon was home."

"Haven't you caused enough trouble little girl."

"Aunt Talya!" I shouted. "That's enough. I have one last year here, and since I am honoring the treaty you and my father signed that means you will respect my guests."

She turned around and looked at me. I shocked myself with the maturity and confidence in my voice. "Invite her in!" I demanded.

Aunt Talya said nothing just stepped aside putting her hand out leading Sorrell inside the cottage. She cut a look at me. "Anything else you high and mightyness?"

I narrowed my eyes. "You could go!"

She rolled her eyes like an unruly teenager, came up the stairs, and went to her room. I finished coming down the stairs and closed the door behind Sorrell.

I didn't make eye contact. "Long time no see, I was beginning to think that this was your way of breaking our deal early."

She let out a sigh. "I just needed time to think." She said.

I turned around and studied the back of her. Her crinkled hair was in a ponytail, she had on a white spaghetti strapped tank top with a pair of blue jeans. Everything hugged her in the right places. I loved how Sorrell, could make beauty look effortless. I walked around to the front of her and smiled in approval as I looked he up and down. Not bashful to admire her beautiful subtle curves, not that I could even think about sex with her, I was creating a memory. I stiffed the air around her, and it smelled of ripe peaches.

I let out an overly dramatic sigh. "Well, you're late."

She lowered her eyebrows. "For what Ken?"

I smacked my teeth and rolled my eyes. "Don't tell me you forgot your own wedding day Sorrell. We sent out the invitations months ago. All of your friends and family are here."

She smiled. "Oh that wedding." She giggled. "I guess I was just so busy with picking out the dress, and catering, and of course the invitations."

I smiled. "Well, you know I would have hired a wedding planner to handle that for you. I don't want you to stress about anything on our special day."

"Ken, just can't trust our special day to just anyone."

I cupped her face. "Well, lucky for you Kit took care of everything and all she wanted was for you to be happy on our special day."

she looked down and blushed. "Well, I guess that takes a load off, huh?" She smiled.

"And if I may say, sweetheat, you are a vision in your wedding dress."

She looked down at her clothes and then back up at me. "Well you you know Vera Wang..."

I squinted. "Vera what?"

She giggled.

"Never mind." I brushed it off, putting her arm in mine leading her to the den I pulled Aunt Talya's fake flower banquet from the vase net to the door and handed then to Sorrell and went to the other end of the room and pictured her in a long beautiful wedding dress.

My mind started to take me away and my heart began racing, my palms began to sweat. She started walking down the isle slowly and I could feel a lump in my throat. My stomach started to flutter, and my heart raced faster.

When she got up to me, I held her hands in mine and stared into her big gorgeous eyes.

She smiled and blushed. "Nice tux!"

I looked down at my clothes and imagined a black and white Armani. I turned my lips down admiring how good I looked. I smiled. "All for you baby!"

She bit her lip. "I was talking to your best man." She looked behind me. "Nice tux, Randy!" She giggled

I rolled my eyes and smiled at the joke. "Really?"

She looked at me with sincerity. "Ken, you look amazing!"

I beamed. "Not too shabby huh? I do make Armani look good."

She giggled and blushed again.

I grabbed her bouquet and threw it on the couch.

She followed it with her eyes. "Beth totally caught that one." She giggled.

"I thought Beth was your maid of honor?" I laughed.

"Right!" She nodded. "And it's not that time yet!" She giggled

"Stay focused sweetheart." I said once again taking her hands. I cleared my throat. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and woman in holy matrimony."

"Wolf shifter." She chimed in.

I smiled. "Can we stay focused pleased. All of you human friends don't need to know all of that." I joked.

She covered her mouth and then replaced her hand in mine. "Sorry!"

"If anyone can see why these two should not be joined together, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Sorrell's eyes looked over toward the door. "I think Aunt Talya just stood up honey."

I chuckled. "Really?"

"Just being prepared." she giggled.

"Well, that you don't have to worry about because Aunt Talya wasn't invited." I said. "Now focus." I sighed. "Sorrell Olivia Garnett, do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband and to honor and cherish him for the rest of your days, Through richer or poorer, through sickness and health."

"You can't get sick, Ken."

I rolled my eyes. "Do you take me as your husband Sorrell?"

She smiled. "Yes, I do!"

I smiled wide. "You do?"

She nodded. "Always."

I bit my lip. "Sorrell, I take you to be my wife from now until forever. You are my completion, my mate, my best friend, and the center of my universe. You will always be a part of me, no matter what happens. I vow to take care of you and protect you always. I love you more than my own life. I take you to be my wife Sorrell and fill all of your days with happiness and joy for the rest of your life."

"Ken!" She whispered.

"You may now kiss the bride."

I took her in my arms and kissed her deeply. I could feel my body heat up, and my heart thump hard against my chest. I reluctantly separated my lips from her. "It is my great pleasure to introduce Mr and Mrs. Kenyon Phallan."

She blushed. "Mrs. Kenyon Phallan."

It sounded even more amazing when she said it. I nodded. "Now we are at our reception." I took her hand and put my other hand around her waist and started rocking her. I began singing.

_The first time ever I saw your face_

_I thought the sun rose in you eyyyyyyes_

_And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave._

_To the dark and the sky._

"I never knew you could sing Ken."

I chucked."You like the way I sing, sweetheart?"

She nodded

"Then I will sing to you everyday this year."

I continued...

_And the first time ever I kissed your mouth_

_I felt the earrrrrth move in my haaand_

_Like the trembling heart or a captive bird_

_That was there at my comand... _

_My loooove..._

_And first time ever I lay with you_

_I felt your hearrrt so close to miiiiiiiine_

_and I knew our joy _

_Would fill the earth_

_And last_

_Till the end of time_

_My love..._

_And the first time, ever I saw your face_

_Your faaaaaaaace!_

Her eyes sparkled like stars, she was so incredibly beautiful and she was mine at last. Nothing else was real, nothing else had to be. This moment was ours, this moment she was my wife, my soul was connected to hers. All our dreams had come true.

I cupped her face in my hands. "It's time to go!" I said leading her up stairs to my room, otherwise known as our honeymoon suite. I took her in my arms and carried her across the threshold and placed her gingerly on my bed. I laid beside her. I ran my hand softly up her arm. Her skin was so soft.

I kissed her mouth passionately, letting my tongue part her lips while my hand went slowly up her side. Everything in my body screamed out for her, it wanted me to make her completely mine, but I had no choice but to resist. I continued to kiss her trying to control my urges until I could no longer stand it and had to pull away.

We were both out of breath.

She leaned in again. "Don't stop." She murmured.

I smiled. "I have to, sweetheart. Don't want to lose control."

She bit her lip and smiled. "What's wrong with that?"

My heart sputtered. I wasn't sure she fully understood what I was talking about. "Sorrell, if I would have went any longer, I would have started tearing your clothes off." I chuckled.

"So why didn't you?"

I squinted and studied her expression, obviously stopped at the right time, because I was beginning to think she would have resisted if I did lose control. "Sweetheart, you know why I didn't." I put my forehead to hers. "Maybe we both need to take a moment to cool off. That was intense." I smiled. "Thank you for this Sorrell. This will be the most real wedding I'll ever have, I don't care what anyone says, as far as I'm concerned you are Mrs. Phallan."

She smiled.

"And this is our house." I said.

She brushed my face with her hand. "Ken, I always did want to marry you, you know."

I sighed. "I know. You just weren't ready and I should have just respected that."

She looked down. "I just thought I had all the time in the world. I should have just..."

"Sorrell, there is nothing you should have or could have done. Don't think like that. Don't think about anything, what what we are going to name our children."

She giggled. "Children?"

I smiled. "I didn't tell you? We're pregnant, sweetheart...with triplets."

She giggled harder. "Triplets?"

"Yup!" I smiled. "You are going to have my litter Sorrell."

"Your litter?"

I laughed. "Not enough?" I held her in my arms and kissed her forehead.

"I guess one at a time is just out of the question." She laughed. "Or are you just that ready to ruin my figure."

I smiled. "Hold that thought."

I got up and went into my closet. I searched the top shelf for the gift I had gotten for her. A stuffed wolf. I fell back on the bed and put it between us.

She giggled. "Who's this?"

"I'd like you to meet Junior, our son."

She laughed.

"Son huh."

Just then I heard the front door open and shut. I could smell his stink form the room. I let out a silent growl.

I heard him come up the stairs and then he was in the room.

"Hey girly, long time no see."

"Hey Randy. Just getting off of work?" Sorrell asked.

"Yeah, we miss you down at the restaurant." He plopped on the foot of my bed and picked up the stuffed wolf.

"Do you mind?" I asked. "We are kind of on our honeymoon."

Randy smiled. "Your honeymoon?" He looked at Sorrell and then back at me. "Cute! What's this ratty looking thing."

"Randy that is no way to talk about your nephew" Sorrell scolded.

Randy busted into laughter, which made my blood boil. "I guess he must take after his dad."

"Get out Randy!" I grit my teeth.

"I am just saying 'hi' to my best friend Kenyon. Don't get you panties in a bunch." He tossed the wolf back on the bed and got up. He looked back down at Sorrell. "I'll catch up with you later, Sorrell. We've got some catching up to do."

He shot me a sly smug look and left the room.

She looked at me. "What was that about?"

I shrugged. "Randy and I have been at odds since we got back from the reservation."

"Why?" She asked with her face full of sorrow and concern.

I sighed. "You know Mr. Ego. He's trained to be alpha for his entire life and now, he has nothing. I try not to let it bother me, maybe he'll decide to go off the college and then I won't have to deal with his mood swings all year."

Sorrell looked down sadly.

"Hey!" I said lifting her chin. "It's okay, sweetheart. Either way, I'm not going to let him ruin this for us."

"Maybe, I should go talk to him." She started to get up but I pulled her arm.

"No you don't!" I smiled. "This is our time, Sorrell."

She sighed.

I kissed her beautiful lips hoping to distract her from Randy. It was now more than ever I hated that Sorrell and Randy were "best friends", especially after what he said about her, about being able to have her if he wanted her, like she was one of his girlfriends that meant nothing to him. It didn't want to tell her and risk hurting her. All I knew was that Randy was treading on thin ice and if he stepped wrong, I would show him why I was named alpha and he wasn't.

Sorrell snuggled against me and we fell asleep in my arms. I didn't sleep wanting to take in every moment with her. Every breath, every moment, was even more precious to me now.


	3. Chapter 3: Tied Up Sorrell

**Chapter 3: Sorrell**

I woke up in my favorite place in the world, in Kenyon's arms. He had dozed off next to me breathing steadily. I placed a soft kiss on the rested above his side of his mouth, and slowly eased myself out of bed, careful not to awaken him. I looked down at how gorgeous he looked, the way his silky hair rested in the pillow, the way his eyelashes perfect cheekbones. He was subliminally beautiful. I knew that I would never in my life find another like Kenyon. I would never picture my life without him, nor did I want to, but it was inevitable that I would have to and it broke my heart. I felt a knot in my throat and a whole in my heart.

I heard a loud crack from outside. I looked over to the window where the sound was coming from, and then back to Kenyon. He was still sound asleep. I walked over to the window into the back yard and there was Randy tossing up rocks and hitting the with a 2 by 4.

I left the room and went down stairs to talk to him. I went out back and he didn't even look at me.

"Sorry I interrupted your 'wedding night'." He did air quotes with the piece of wood in his hand and a rock in the other. The then tossed the rock up and hit it to the other end of the lake.

"How was work?" I asked.

"Same ol', same ol'." He said. "You and your dad go in vacation or something?"

"Yeah." I lied. "Running with you two knuckle heads, I just haven't got enough time with my family."

"You could have let one of us know." He chided.

"Aww! Did you miss me?"

He chuckled. "No, but it was kind of pathetic hearing my little brother cry himself to sleep the past two nights."

I rolled my eyes. "What ever Randy!"

He laughed and turned around and embraced me. "I'm just kidding. Of course I missed you! I'll even forgive you for not inviting me to your imaginary wedding."

I giggled. "You were there." I said. "Well, imaginary 'you'."

He smiled and nodded in approval. "Okay."

"What are you doing Randy?"

"Blowing off some steam."

I giggled. "From what?" I took the two by four from him and held it like a bat.

He smirked as he picked up a rock. "I feel like everything has officially blown up in my face." He lightly tossed the rock in my direction and I moved out of it's way.

"Come on! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean you have to throw like one!" I snapped.

He gave a regal nod. "My apologies, chere!" He picked up another rock and threw it a little harder.

I moved out of the way again. "Oh, I'm sorry you do throw like a girl. I'm sorry I had no idea." I teased.

He smiled as his nostrils flared and picked up another rock. "You brought this one on your self girly."

"I'm trebling!" I said.

He winded up like a pitcher and threw me a fast one. I swung, and there was a loud deafening clap that sent the rock into the trees I the other side of the lake where there was a loud cry from some kind of bird. "I really hope that wasn't Ro."

I handed the piece of wood to Rand and he held his hands up. "Oh, no you're on your own. I had nothing to do with that." he let out a chuckle.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" I heard Kenyon's voice from behind us.

Randy's eyes narrowed and he took the wood from me and went back to his solo game of hitting the rock across the lake.

"Hey, Ken." I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"I woke up and you weren't there sweetheart. I got lonely."

I smiled. "I'm sorry sweetheart! I'll be right up."

He he squinted. "Honey I thought you would come up with me."

I bit my lip and looked at Randy who was obviously ignoring us.

I held him closer. "Just keep the bed warm, I'll be two seconds."

He looked up at Randy and than back at me. "Just don't be too long, sweetheart." he went back in the house not taking his eyes off of Randy. He took one final look at me and disappeared into the house.

_You better get in there with your boyfriend before he has a cow and a goat_

I looked at Randy who was still hitting rocks.

_Oh I'm sorry your husband._

"Randy don't be like that." I walked around him.

He looked away. "You don't want him to think we've got something going on do you?"

I smiled. "Randy, all I wanted to say was that I'm here if you need some one to talk to. "

"Are you going to be at work tomorrow?"

I nodded.

"We'll talk about it then." He smiled. " I know. Now go get back to your husband."

"Go easy on him Randy. This isn't easy for him either." I walked back to the house hoping I gave Randy something to think about and maybe Kenyon and Randy could make amends. I didn't want to spend the year walking on egg shells around them, they were two of my favorite people in the world, they might as well have been family to me.

I might as well have been married to Kenyon, because I felt I couldn't love him any deeper than any wife would love her husband, and I couldn't love Randy any deeper than a sister would love her brother.


	4. Chapter 4: Lonely Heart Randy

**Chapter 4: Randall**

I was glad Sorrell was back but a part of me enjoyed the vacation I got from trying to sort out my feelings, as well as hers. I got harder and harder not to acknowledge her own heart skip a beat when I was close, or when we locked eyes. It was getting even harder to to acknowledge my own, not to mention the dreams. She was making me crazy and as much as I needed to avoid her, my heart couldn't bare it.

Now that I had single-handedly dishonored the Lougaro legacy, I wasn't really ready to face my dad and my grandma just yet. Aunt Talya's consent reminders were enough. She would relay messages from my Dad telling me to call him and tell me how I need to keep trying to prove to Chef Refe that I am alpha material. I was exhausted with it. Now if I even thought about going on the reservation, by wolf law I could be killed on sight.

I tried to shift my focus to my job a Charlotte's. The only place where I had any acceptance, really. I had worked my way up the ladder quickly. Now I was the Sous Chef's assistant. I thought it was interesting how my super taste and smell made me an exceptional chef.

My relationship with my little brother was slowly crumbling. The only thing we really came together on was Sorrell. Neither one of us were sure if Alana had given up her vendetta against her. Kenyon and I had made a pact that whether she like it or not, whether she knew it or not that we would protect her.

Though Kenyon would rarely leave me alone with Sorrell. He was still salty over that kiss, I'd guessed. He was right to be concerned, because his worst suspicions were right. I finally admitted it to myself, that I was sick in love with her. She made my stomach do flip flops, she made my body warm when she held me, when I wasn't thinking about cooking I was thinking about her, and when I wasn't with her I was thinking of being with her, and I missed her to the core of my existence. I had it bad, but I tried to bottle it in.

I felt like a cauldron about to boil over. I knew Kenyon knew the inevitable, he would have to leave her, and I would be her friend long enough to heal her aching heart, and that would be when I made my move. I just had to hold it in and pretend it didn't kill me a little seeing her with him. I had to suffer in deep silence.

Sorrell, had just went back into the cottage to finish her 'honeymoon' with my little brother, leaving me out back with my thoughts.

_Why do you care so much? _I thought to myself. _You can have any human you want why mess with the one your brother is with?_

I already knew the answer to that one. Sorrell was not your average human, she was different from anyone I had ever dated and I had dated a lot of girls. I went through an entire cheer leading squad, I had a different girlfriend every other week when I was in school. It was why I wanted to go to public high school in the first place, because I was interested in the challenge of human girls, it didn't take long for me to figure out that human women weren't much of a challenge and I quickly got bored.

Then, there was Sorrell. She gave me all of the signals when we first met, but didn't fall like the others did, instead she fell for my little brother, who couldn't even talk to women, with my help of course. It was my help that kept her with Kenyon. Whenever Kenyon's foot would got in his mouth that was when I would step in and tell him what I would do.

I couldn't help but get the feeling that she was in love with me, but didn't know it. Like I was the puppeteer and Kenyon was my puppet, and now I created a monster. I wondered what she really saw in him and if she would feel the same way if I hadn't couched him.

_I wished I would have known this would have happened. _I though to myself. _I would have taken her for myself._

I wondered if I would have been the same person back then. I was a knucklehead and now, I was more mature. I didn't want to be Mr. Wonderful anymore, I just wanted to be hers. I wanted to hold her warm body in my arms and nuzzle her close. I wanted to hear her heart beat in tune with mine. I wanted her to be able to cry on my shoulder. I wanted her to be able to be herself and not force her into doing something she didn't want to do. I wasn't ready for her hand in marriage and I knew she wasn't ready for mine, but if she could just accept a simple mortal courtship with me, it would be enough, at least for now.

I know she didn't love how he tried to control her life, make her leave home, and force her to marry him. I might have fought for her to look in herself to discover what she truly wanted, but it never was for my own benefit, it was for hers and hers alone. I fought so hard for her to make her own choices, and now more than anything, I wanted her to choose me. I knew I couldn't force her.

I let out a sigh. _There's no getting around it. You are in love with her._

I got bored with my stick and rock game and decided just to take a walk. It was depressing feeling like I couldn't go home, it was bad enough my little brother was dating the girl I was in love with and was about to take over a roll that I've trained a majority of my life to take over, but now I had been an outcast from my family.

Kenyon's poorly thought out decisions had always seemed to come out badly for me. I was so tired of cleaning up his messes and for him to come out unscathed. Now he had the role that I had trained my entire life for and he had the woman of my dreams.

I just knew I needed to stop thinking about her as more than a friend. I knew I was only torturing myself. I just wanted to let it go, but now it was easier said than done. All I could think about was that kiss.

_Why did she kiss me back? She could have just left me make my stupid mistake on my own. She should have pushed me away or just slapped me. _

The next day at work, I worked all day, and worked on very little sleep, but I had to admit when she came in to work her afternoon shift, I had gotten a second wind. She walked in and my heart started racing and my body felt warm even more because I was still recovering from the the dream I had about her the night before. Work was one of the only times I got to see her without Kenyon. It was the only time I felt I had her to myself.

I would tease and flirt with her playfully. She didn't know how serious I was. I almost hated it. I didn't know if she was just that insecure or if she just really could never picture herself with a guy like me.

She came into the kitchen right before her shift

"Hey Randy!" She had a smile that seemed to brighten up my entire mood.

"Hey beautiful!" I smiled.

She giggled.

"How was your honeymoon?" I said mockingly.

She bit her perfect puffy lips. "Perfect" she smiled dreamily.

My lips tightened "Well enjoy the honeymoon phase, because after while you are going to be struggling to get away from him."

She shook her head. "No, Kenyon is the perfect husband."

I rolled my eyes "If you say so. All I know is that it's only a matter of time before he goes back to his controlling over-possessive ways."

Her cute little eyebrows furrowed. "Randy, I get the whole protective big brother thing, but do you have to hate on Kenyon like that?"

"I'm not hating!" I lied"Like you said he's got game. I'm trying to work on mine, so I can hit the girlfriend jackpot like he did." I smirked.

She blushed and giggled. "Stop flattering me Randy, I'm being serious. I hate that you two are at odds."

I wasn't flattering her, but she never would know. I just guessed she didn't know how amazing she was. "You know you could do much better." I accidentally said out loud.

She smiled wider. "It doesn't get any better than Kenyon Phallan."

My heart twisted painfully but I tried to keep my composure."Of course it gets better. You're just so much in love you can't see that."

She giggled again. "What ever Randy!"

I laughed it off. "Well, it's good to have you're back, none the less." I quickly embraced her and took in her soft peachy scent, struggling not to linger to long but she just smelled so amazing. She felt better than a soft comforter. "Sorrell, can I ask you a question?"

"What Randy?" Her deep brown eyes looked curiously into mine.

"What kind of body wash do you use?"

She giggled. "What?"

I chuckled. "It's just something that has been bugging me for a while." I pulled away and looked into her big brown eyes. "Your scent. I swear you've smelled like fresh peaches since the day I met you."

She giggled again and shrugged. "I really don't know why I would smell like peaches Randy."

I shook it off.

She scrunched her nose and smiled. She was so adorble. "Well, I have to get to work Randy. I'll talk to you later"

"Okay peaches." I smiled.

"What ever you say warm crumb cake?"

I rose an eyebrow. _Warm crumb cake?_

I watched her head toward the back doors to take out the trash before her shift. Thinking to myself. _Warm crumb cake?_


	5. Chapter 5: OUr Bliss Kenyon

**Chapter 5: Kenyon**

Sorrell was at work, but that meant nothing to me I wasn't going to miss an opportunity to see her. I stayed in wolf form in the woods just outside Charlotte's hoping I would catch her taking out the trash like when I saw her when I first started going to school.

I only waited about half an hour before she came out the first time and I crept out of the woods and approached carefully. She shot me a warm smile. I wanted more than anything to be able to talk to her in wolf form, but this form just made me a better listener.

She sat on the steps behind Charlotte's and I rested my head on her lap. When she scratched my head it sent shock waves through my wolf body. My body relaxed and I was almost ready to fall asleep. I panted.

_I doesn't get better than this. _I thought.

Then I smelled it. I looked up at her wondering if she was going to give it to me. I sniffed her pockets franticly.

_Come on, sweetheart stop holding out. _

She giggled. "What is it Ken?" She said coyly.

_Alright you want to play it that way?_

I put my stomach on the ground and looked up at her.

"That's the best you got, Ken?"

_Oh, you want to play it that way huh?_

I sat up and put my paws up and began whimpering.

_I have no shame sweetheart. I'll beg. I invited beg._

She giggled and bit her lip.

_Forget the food. _I thought. I wanted to phase back and hold her in my arms and kiss those appetizing lips. I came up to her and jumped on her and just started licking at her gorgeous face, until she fell over from my weight. She was giggling hard.

"Enough, I'm going to go inside smelling like dog."

The thought of giving her my scent set my heart in rage, but she was right. Others might not be so pleased that their waitress smells like wolf. I reluctantly backed away from her as she got up off of the grassy and muddly ground. Now I felt bad.

She dusted herself off. "I hope you know this means I'm going to have to go home and change."

I whimpered sadly and dropped my head. I was sorry.

She just scratched me behind the ears and slipped a piece of jerky in my mouth.

"Just try to control yourself next time. I have a job to keep and you have a secret to protect."

After I finished my jerky I sprang into the woods. Not because I was angry, because I needed my clothes and human form.

She had a point. It was a little risky seeing her in broad daylight. As much as I wanted to be with her for every waking moment, the same rules applied.

I was glad I hid my clothes in the woods near by to Charlotte's in my car. I decided that she needed a change of close and I needed to apologize in person, human-form person.

In the time I shifted, got dressed while I was driving, and got back to Charlotte's she was just coming out. Her eyes brighten when I pulled up and my heart leaped so hard I had to stop the car, step out and embrace her in my arms. I nuzzled her neck and took in her scent deeply as our cheeks pressed together. I swinger her around.

She gently pulled away. "Ken, my lunch break is going to be over soon. I have to get a shower and a change of clothes."

I smiled."That's why I'm here. I was going to give you a ride. I guess I just lost myself when I was the wolf. You just bring out the animal in me sometimes Sorrell." I smirked.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Cute, Ken, real cute."

I shrugged. "I thought so."

I rushed her home as fast as I could and tried not to get pulled over.

"What are you doing after work?" I asked.

She looked at me. "Ken I told you I was going to see Russ." she said.

I thought. "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

She sighed. "I'm sure Kenyon." She said staring into nothingness out of the windshield.

I thought. "Is there something wrong, sweetheart?" I asked.

She jerked her head as if coming back from a daydream. "I'm sorry Ken. What did you say?"

I let out a chuckle and held her hand. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

She nodded. She still looked unsure.

"Sweetheart, if there's something on your mind. Is there something wrong with Russ? "

She shot me a surprised look and I knew. "Why would you say that?"

My heart dropped. "Honey, what's wrong with Russ?"

She shook it off. "He's fine Ken!"

I wasn't convinced.

She smiled, but it looked forced. "Honey, Russ is fine. I just realized I need to spend more time with him. More alone time." She said massaging my hand in hers. "I promise I will be at Beaufort the first thing in the morning and we'll go back to being Mr. and Mrs. Phallan. I promise."

I let out a long sigh. "Sorrell, I still feel like there is something you're not telling me. I don't want to press the issue, because I don't want to argue, or have you mad at me, but just know that you can tell me anything." I thought she knew it, but I didn't mind reminding her. I would remind her the entire year, how devoted I was to her. It was my goal to spend the least about of our time arguing.

"Ken, it's nothing. I don't want you to worry about anything but your last year with me."

I smiled. "That's thoughtful, sweetheart, but I'm always going to worry about you, that's my job."

"Well don't worry about this Ken." She said.

I let out another sigh as we pulled into her drive way. She shot out of the car, and I waited a long while. Alone with my thoughts. Trying not to think about the inevitable next summer, I dozed off.

I was on a beach with Sorrell. With a crescent moon in the sky, the sky was pink and copper and everything was beautiful. Even her as she rested in my arms in the sugary sand. The textures in the scents were so real, She looked into my eyes smiling. My heart race as my lips fell into hers.

I must have known I was dreaming, because I wanted to cherish everything about the kiss. As her tongue gently nudged my lips, the way her warm cheeks felt in my hands. Her warm body pressed against mine. I wanted to be there with her forever. I wanted to be on an island where no one would find us and live with her forever.

I heard the door crash into the car and I jumped up. Sorrell smelled like fresh lavender shower gel in a clean waitress uniform.

I smiled still almost in the dream still taking in her beautiful caramel face.

She smiled and brushed her hair back behind her ear. "Kenyon, don't look at me like that."

I smiled.. "This is the way I always look at you, sweetheart."

She smiled shook it off. "What ever Ken."

"So," I sighed. "Back to work."

She giggled. "It will be over before you know it." She assured. "And then we can get back to our honeymoon."

I studied the peaceful scenery on the way to Charlotte's. I had never noticed the small things, the memories. I had traveled down this stretch of road many time before with Sorrell and it had never been more precious to me than now, as time ticked away. It was as if I was dying, because I knew that without Sorrell, I was dead.

I was about to agree to a loveless marriage. Even though Randy and I were at odd, I at least hoped he would come with me at least so I wouldn't feel so alone. I decided that when that did happen I would numb myself to everything which meant that now was the time for me to live my life to the fullest and appreciate every moment. I thought of the things I wanted to do and started to make a type of bucket list in my mind, mostly of things I wanted to do with Sorrell, but generally just things I wanted to do with my free will.

"What are you over there thinking so hard about?"

I came back to my senses as I looked back over at Sorrell's smiling face. I smiled back. "I'm sorry, sweetheart." I had realized that we were pulling into the gravel parking lot if Charlotte's and I hadn't spoke to her the entire trip. I started to feel guilty. I felt like I had lost a moment with her. I shook off the feeling and smiled at her. I parked and cupped her face in my hands. "I'm sorry sweetheart. I was just thinking."

She smiled. "I can see that." She said. "What are you thinking about."

I licked my lips and smiled. "Do you like the beach?"

She giggled. "I've never been."

My eyes widened. "Are you kidding me?" I said. "Are telling me that you've lived in Louisiana you entire life and have never been to the beach?" I didn't believe it.

She smiled and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well, my mom used to take me and Russ when we were really little. That's what my grandma said, but I guess she just stopped."

I smiled and my heart thudded against my chest. "Let's go."

She shook her head. "Now?"

"No, tomorrow." I said. "Kind of an extended honeymoon."

She smiled wide and threw her arms around me.

I gently pulled apart form her. "So I'll take that as a 'yes'" I chuckled.

She pressed her lips to mine and then quickly pulled away again. "Yes." She said. "And I have to get back to work. I'll see you tomorrow, Ken."

She got out of the car and went back into Charlotte's.

I decided to head back home. I had a lot of planning to do. I also had a bucket list to write. I was going to make all the memories I could with Sorrell. I wanted to give her a year full of surprises, in hopes that she would remember me. I knew she would anyway. Without question I knew that, at least this way I would know that the good would outweigh the bad.

I knew I had made more mistakes I could count with Sorrell. This year couldn't be full of mistakes, I had to make it as perfect as I could. This was the big finale of our love story and I had to go out with a bang.


	6. Chapter 6: Mr Flirt Randy

**Chapter 6: Randy**

When Sorrell walked back into Charlotte's from her lunch break from the beaming smile on her face I knew where she had been and my stomach turned with jealously. I felt like no matter how much I tried to deny it, my heart had already claimed her and there was nothing I could do to change it. All I could do now was pretend and wait for my opportunity.

I still couldn't help but think of all the thing Kenyon put her through. Trying to control her and then leaving her vulnerable to Alana. It gave me a knot in the pit of my stomach thinking of what could have happened to Sorrell had I not have been there to protect her. I felt like I was her own personal Superman and me being her friend was like being Clark Kent to my true feelings.

It was truly a battle of the will seeing her everyday either at work, or at Beaufort wrapped in Kenyon's arms.

Sorrell was one of two servers that was working the night shift. Claire was the other server who was shy and judging from her heart rate showed an attraction too me, she was about a couple of years younger than Sorrell, which made her too young for my taste, when her orders were ready I would wink, or even make small talk with her, and glance over at Sorrell to see if it was making her jealous. It was childish, but I did feel like in a way I just still needed to have one more clue that she was interested in me, other than the vitals.

Something that I could use later on just some assurance that I wouldn't make a total fool of myself. I didn't want to be too over-confident when it came to Sorrell. I had to admit I loved watching Claire's extremely pale skin turn bright red just by licking my lips. It became a fun game for me and distraction from my feelings.

"Is table twelve ready yet?" Claire asked coming up to my window, looking as red as a cherry and smiling from ear to ear.

"Just a couple of minutes cher." I gave a wink.

She giggled. "Take your time." brushing a bang away from her face. She stood there a moment biting her lip and nervously avoiding eye contact. Usually she would just smile and go back to her tables. She was just standing there with her legs crossed fiddling with her fingers.

I had seen this look time and time again when Kenyon was trying to strike up the nerve to talk to Sorrell, and I knew that's what she was doing. I was actually dreading it. I didn't want to hurt her feelings. There was just no way I could date a fifteen year old even if it was to make Sorrell jealous.

My heart pounded against my chest as I tried to think up some excuse to get rid of her at least for the moment.

I opened my mouth to say something anything.

"Claire your table has been trying to get your attention." Sorrell chimed in right on time.

That was why I loved her. She didn't know it but she just saved me from a very awkward conversation. I wanted to jump through the window, take her in my arms and plant a big kiss on her juicy lips. I just smiled calmly as Claire hustled out into the dining area and Sorrell handed me her ticket.

I smiled. "Busy night huh?"

She sighed exhaustively. "Tell me about it. I don't know how you do it Randy."

_One of the quarks of being a supernatural._ I said telepathically.

She smiled. "Not everybody can be Mr. Wonderful."

"What can I say." I gloated.

"So since when have you been flirting with Claire?"

My heart skipped. It was the sign I was looking for. She was jealous. I shrugged casually. "It's just a little harmless flirting I do that with every waitress. I do that with you."

"Well word on the street is that she just got out of a bad relationship and she's a little fragile." She said.

I narrowed my eyes. "So."

"Well, the other word on the street that she likes you and..." She trailed off.

"And..." I said bidding her to continue. I didn't know what she was implying.

"I just don't want you to, you know, take advantage of her because of it."

My heart dropped. _Did she actually think I would take advantage of a little heartbroken girl. _My stomach twisted again. "Sorrell, what makes you think I would take advantage of her?"

"Just ease up on the flirting. I don't want her to get the wrong idea."

I raised an eyebrow "And what idea is that?"

Her eyes sank and she looked back up at me sorrowfully. "I'm sorry Randy. I didn't mean to imply anything."

"So you're not trying to imply that I'm some jerk that take takes advantage of women?"

"Randy, I'm not saying that." She said. "It's just that some people who don't know you as well as I do misinterpret your flirting. I just didn't want you to give her the wrong idea."

I rose and eyebrow and studied her. I just decided to shake it off. "Sure Sorrell."

"Randy I didn't mean to offend you. I know you're not that kind of guy." Her eyes were filled with deep concern.

I smiled even though I was still stung. "I understand Sorrell. I guess I never think that anyone takes me seriously." I studied her big oblivious brown eyes wanting to tell her the truth, _but what was the point if she couldn't even take me seriously. _

She smiled contently. "Thanks Randy."

"For what?" I asked. I was actually curious to what she could possible be thanking me for. I had already felt the sting of a quiet rejection she didn't even know about.

"For being so understanding." She smiled.

"That's me. Mr. Understanding." I force another smile as she went out the dining room to check on her tables. I decided not to take it as a total strike out

At closing time Sorrell and I were the last out and I decided that maybe I could redeem myself some how. Our cars were parked next to each other around the far side of the building so we had a little time to talk.

"So your boyfriend isn't hanging around here to make sure you make it home okay?" I teased.

She let out a giggle." He's probably busy preparing for tomorrow. He's planning an extended honeymoon trip to the beach."

"Wow!" I said. "That's really something." I didn't want to think of Sorrell and Kenyon at a beach, instead I thought about myself in Kenyon's place.

"Randy are you okay?" She asked.

I was hoping I didn't give her any telepathic thoughts. I was just hoping she was reading my facial expression. I was sure I was getting better at willing my thoughts but I couldn't ever be completely sure. Paranoia always lead me to believe that she heard something but was too polite to say something about it. My emotions were more intense than I was used to. There were still some elements of my abilities that were still unclear and that I was still working out the kinks from. I still hadn't gotten to the bottom of that dream we shared, or if it even was a shared dream.

I quickly nodded. "I'm fine. It is just the usual stuff. I'm just trying to find a life outside of being alpha, I guess."

"You say that like it's a bad thing Randy. You can do what ever you want."

_What ever I want._ I thought. I knew that it didn't include what I really wanted. That would have to wait but I decided that I would do just that. At least that would kill time.

"Sorrell, can I ask you something?" I said.

She smiled. "Sure Randy!"

I bit my bottom lip and thought. "Do you think that I would make a good boyfriend."

Her mouth dropped and her eyebrows went up as if the question had caught her off guard.

I tried to laugh off the shame. "Nevermind."

"No, Randy, I didn't..it's just..."

"Sorrell, it was a hypothetical question." I smiled. "Forget I even asked."

"Are you interested in someone?" she asked slowly. Her eyes sunk.

I studied her carefully. "I don't know. Maybe."

"Who?" She asked.

I shook it off again. "Nobody really." I lied. "I've just been thinking that maybe it was time for me to have more grown up relationships. Maybe that's what my life is missing." I looked into her eyes and she looked back into mine. My heart skipped a beat.

"Wow!" He eyebrows went up. "Randy you are the sweetest guy in the world . I see no reason why when the right girl comes along you won't be the perfect gentleman."

I smiled. "You think so."

"I know so." A smile spread across her gorgeous lips and I just wanted to fall into them. _If she only knew. _I thought.

"I'll see you later, Randy. Kenyon is picking me up early tomorrow so I have to get some sleep."

She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a quick hug, ran over to her car, shot me a wave, and took off into the night.

_Way to go Randy. _I thought getting back in my car.

I was deep in thought when an odd scent triggered my defenses. I felt the back of my through vibrate almost on it's own. _It's probably just an animal or something. _I closed the door and headed back to the house.

I was glad that Kenyon wasn't home so I could have some quiet time with my thoughts. My dad had been calling me all day and I knew I couldn't avoid him forever. I laid across my bed thinking of simpler times, before I had known the truth about the treaty. I believed that joining the Witiki clan was some big honor. I wondered if that was why they kept Alana from me for so long. She was a psychopath and so was her father. They expected me to marry into that. It made me feel so sick.

I thought of what Alana did to Kenyon. _What kind of witchcraft could have possible made Kenyon threaten Sorrell with Russ._ Kenyon knew how close Sorrell was to her twin brother. I had never met him but the way she talked about him, even I knew that was just a low blow all together.

I was mad at Kenyon for being so careless when it came to Sorrell, but I knew better than to think he would purposely do that. Maybe that was why they wanted him as alpha, somehow what ever pheromones Alana had turned Kenyon into a drone. Maybe I was somehow immune to it. Maybe just had a stronger will to resist. Maybe my alpha pheromones some how neutralized hers. Either way, Kenyon wouldn't be the same after her joined the pack, he probably would even remember Sorrell, he would be Alana's pet. Kenyon wouldn't exist.

I started to feel a heaviness in my chest about Kenyon, not being Kenyon anymore. Maybe I was selfish to use his joining the pack as an opportunity to move in on Sorrell. I didn't know what to do about Kenyon. I wished somehow we could change our identities and scent and hope that they never could track us. I had even thought of fighting the chief for the head alpha but I knew that I still wasn't strong enough and something told me that Chief Refe had a lot of other powers hidden beneath the surface just for some idiot that thought it would be good idea to challenge him as alpha.

I hated feeling powerless. It was the alpha in me that still wanted to find every hope I could for Kenyon until it dwindled away. _Maybe Kenyon was on to something when he said to for a pack of our own. _I thought.


	7. Chapter 7: Class Kenyon

**Chapter 7: Kenyon**

After I left Sorrell I head straight toward the the shop. Ro was working as usual. He was doing an oil change on Satordi's Denali.

As I drove up I once again took in the sights. This was one of my favorite places in the world and I would miss it almost as much as I would miss Sorrell. I let out a sigh and put the Mustang in park.

Ro came out from under the Denali and his eyes lit up as I got out of the car.

"Hey knight rider." Ro joked.

I chuckled. "Hey Ro. How's it going?"

He hopped up and dusted himself as I walked toward him. I wanted to embrace him but I knew Ro. I balled my fist and bumped his fist. This had become our gesture of choice.

"Pretty good." He said.

"Ro, what do you have with a drop top?" I asked.

Ro pressed his lips together and narrowed his eyes. He stood there a moment going through the catalog of of cars in his garage. "I've got a few. What's the occasion?"

I smiled. "I'm taking Sorrell to the beach tomorrow and I just want to show her a different side of me."

Ro smiled crookedly. "A different side of you?"

"Yeah, you know a suave cool, confident one." I said placing my thumb and pointer finger on my chin

Ro let out a chuckle.

I rolled my eyes and laughed as well. "Ro, I'm joining the pack next year and I am trying to make all our dates this year special." I said calmly."This one in particular. So can we find something classy."

He studied me a moment with a smile on his face. "Where are you trying to go to the Hamptons?"

I shook my head. "Ro, I didn't ask your your commentary, I just need a car." I chuckled.

"Look who's feeling himself?" He said. "What do you want something old school or new school?" He asked.

"What about my Beemer?" I turned around to find Satordi just walking into the garage.

I smiled. I was going to really miss him. He was like a second father to me. He practically raised me.

I had never even seen Satordi's Beemer but between Satordi and Ro they had more cars than Bruce Wayne. So much that Ro had to get an underground garage. Although the garage was originally built to store his cars in case of a hurricane, but since his above ground garage was filled to capacity, the underground was getting that way too.

"Satordi, you haven't even drove that one yet." Ro pointed out.

Satordi shot me a warm smile. "I think Kenyon is just the person to break her in." he winked. "I will honered for Kenyon to use my car to escort Sorrell.

I had to hug Satordi. "Thanks."

"You kids have fun." He urged. "Let me know if you need anything. I have a few friends with some boat shops on the coast. I'm sure Sorrell would enjoy that."

I smiled."I think she will too."

"I hope she doesn't get sea sick." joked Ro.

I knew Ro was joking but, I hadn't thought about that. I decided I would call and ask her. I didn't want anything to go wrong tomorrow.

After Ro got me the keys to Satordi's BMW, I went straight home to get some sleep. I planned to make it an early day. I figured the longer I could draw out the day, the better.

When I cam into the room I noticed that Randy was in his bed and jumped up from his sleep when I opened the door. I sighed, not ready for another argument.

"Hey Ken." He said.

"Hey Randy." I said. I went over to the closet trying to find something to to wear.

"So you have a big date with Sorrell tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah, Did she tell you?"

"Yeah, she mentioned it." He said.

I still didn't like that Sorrell and Randy were friends and Sorrell told him everything, but I was tired of the wedge between us. I didn't want to spend the whole year fighting with my brother. I decided as long as Randy knew his place with Sorrell, he wasn't a threat. I was confident enough in Sorrell that she would never let Randy come between us again, and I didn't want to have her any inkling that I didn't trust her and Randy was my brother after all.

"Yeah, I just figured it would be a nice change of scenery for us." I said trying to make light conversation.

"Yeah, I understand. It's a nice vacation from the roller coaster of a summer."

I nodded. It had been one crazy summer, especially for Sorrell. It made me want even more to make sure this trip was relaxing.

"I'm going to go see Dad tomorrow. Is there anything you want me to tell him?"

I turned around to look at the deep concern on his face. I had to say I felt sympathy for him. I almost wanted to go with him, but didn't want to cancel the date with Sorrell. "Just tell him 'hi' I guess." I said.

He nodded. "Will do." He said.

"What are you going to say to him?" I asked.

He shrugged,. "To be honest. I don't know." He said. "I guess I'm just going to let him do the talking."

"Go easy on him Randy." I said. "I'm sure what ever happened he did the best he could."

"Do you really believe that?" He sat up and looked at me.

I shrugged. "To be honest. I don't know. It helps to think that way. I don't think Dad wanted this for us."

"Why do you think he signed that treaty Ken?" His eyes looked deep into mine searching for answers. It was as if I was the older brother, but I didn't have them. I couldn't afford to be bitter about anything, even Randy.

I shrugged again. "Randy, I don't know. I guess he didn't think that mom would leave him and he would lose his abilities. Maybe he thought he could protect us."

He let out a long sigh. "Ken, you ever wish we could just be normal?" He asked.

My head sunk. He said a mouth full. At first when I had found out about the change, I just though it was a free pass not to have to be bothered with humans but meeting Sorrell, made things change. I knew if I wasn't a shifter, I could live happily ever after with Sorrell. "All the time." I admitted.

Randy let out a sigh."I'm sorry, Ken. I just wish I could have done something. It should be me."

I let out a sigh. "It's not your fault. I guess it's just my fate. I need to accept it and stop running." I said sounding more mature than even I expected.

Randy shook his head and looked as if he was going to say something. I knew he had not yet accepted it, but it wasn't for him to accept. Neither of us had a choice. I had come to terms with it. I just decided that I would have rather spent a few stolen moments with Sorrell than a lifetime of not knowing her.

Randy and I got into arguments every now and again but he was the best brother anyone could ask for, and he was always there to stand up for me and for the first time I was completely on my own and it was scary but I knew I had to face it.


	8. Chapter 8: Submit Randy

**Chapter 8: Randy **

The sound of Kenyon's body hitting the mattress brought me out of a deeply needed sleep; Satordi had been kicking my butt in training me all afternoon, assuring telling me that since I would be alpha it was important for me to train twice as hard as my pack. My muscles were still throbbing and sore.

I could tell by the overly dramatized sigh that Kenyon wanted to talk.

I rolled my eyes and sat up slowly betraying my body's desire to rest. _The things I had to do to be a good big brother._ "Aright, what is it Ken?" I asked.

He sat up in his bed and brought his knees to his chest looking like a little boy afraid of the dark. Now he was fourteen, a far cry from a little boy I was glad dad wasn't here Kenyon would have gotten chewed out by our dad.

Dad hated when Kenyon looked weak, because he was so sickly growing up. It was our dad that would try to convince him that it was all in his head. I wasn't sure what to think, I just knew that he went in and out of the Doctor's office for something that was in his head. It seemed like every time he left he had a new prescription, a new brace or something like that. I thought him being a shifter was the best thing that could have happened to him, because he would have been a sickly human.

I had to admit I was guilty of what Mom used to do to compensate for how hard our dad was on him, I tended to baby him like everyone else, especially since we lost our mom and came to Beaufort. Kenyon had a hard time making friends and he was the closest to our mother. Despite that he wanted our dad's approval more than anything. I think he secretly despised that Dad's approval came so effortless to me.

My dad started training us before we even found out about our abilities after we hit puberty. We just thought it was some macho thing, about teaching me and Kenyon to be strong men and not take anything from anyone. We didn't know that he was preparing us for our gifts.

There was one time I thought he was going to kill Kenyon. It terrified me. Kenyon had a bad asthma attack because he couldn't break a board my dad lost it and kit him in the chest. It was the first and only time my dad had put his hands on any of us other than when my dad lost his mind when our mom disappeared and tried to choke him to death thinking that some way or another Kenyon had something to do with her disappearing.

I think we all panicked when Kenyon fell to the ground struggling to breathe foaming at the mouth. I can remember running over to him not knowing what else to do but keep screaming his name. I was terrified. I thought I was going to lose my little brother that day. I tried not to cry in front of my dad but my face was burning and I wanted to.

Mom finally came out and called 911 and Kenyon was rushed to the emergency room. No one ever knew that I was up listening to my parents argue that night. My mom threatened to leave my dad over it. I knew she was serious. Sometimes I wondered if that was why she left but, even that didn't make since. I knew if she thought our lives were in danger she would take us with her.

"It's Aunt Talya." Kenyon admitted still sitting in his bed.

"What did she do now?" I said. I kept telling Kenyon Talya would only get under his skin because he would let her. Kenyon was the type to where his heart on his sleeve and to some people would take that as a weakness so they would mess with him, it was the reason he got bullied so much.

"I told her I wanted to break it off with Leona."

Leona was Kenyon's first girlfriend. Since Kenyon couldn't talk to women himself he had to have one arranged. Leona was the daughter of Chief Refe, the family that I was to be married into when I came of age, it only made sense, Leona was used to being around wolf shifters, Kenyon was a wolf shifter and they both were deathly shy and nerdy. It was like a match made in heaven.

Leona wasn't bad looking. I didn't understand what his issue. I had never met Leona's sister, who was to be my future wife but if she looked half as beautiful as Leona. Maybe I was a bit shallow when it came to women, but it wasn't like I could even consider marrying for love I had a responsibility to my pack. I had a legacy to protect.

Kenyon however had a choice in the matter. I was a little envious of that, but I accepted my responsibility willingly and with no complaints. I was always an optimistic kind of guy anyway. I could tell by Leona that her family had good genes and that made me feel more at ease.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"That Leona was as good as I was going to get." He huffed.

I couldn't help but laugh. I tried not to but it was funny. I couldn't see Kenyon ever having the confidence to even approach someone else.

Kenyon's eyes narrowed at me.

"I'm sorry, Ken." I apologize struggling not to laugh anymore. "Do you really think you are going to meet a girl on your own? That would mean you would have to talk to a girl you don't know."

"I just could never see myself loving her Randy. Not as anything other than a friend." he said. "When I kiss her, it's like kissing Sanda or something."

I instantly cringe at the thought of Kenyon kissing Sanda our little sister.

"Tell me about it." He said. "Aunt Talya says that our uncles had problem bringing humans around dad because of the his pheromones. She says that Dad never meant to attract his brother's mate but he couldn't help it. It was the strongest. She says that it will be the same with us. She said that I couldn't keep a girl's attention long enough to keep them from succumbing to your pheromone."

I thought. "So Aunt Talya thinks if you do meet a girl she will be all over me?" I thought. I heard aunt Talya talk about my pheromone and experience it for myself. I loved watching teenage girls swoon over me when we went into town. It was just entertainment, I know I was bound by my duty to date them, I had secretly wondered what it would be like to be a normal teenage boy and date a girl take her to the movies, meet her parents, but I tried not to think to long about the subject. "Ken, don't worry about Aunt Talya, she is just a bitter old maid. If you ever want to talk to a girl, you have my word that I won't even attempt to try and talk to her." I promised. "I'll even help you talk to her. "

His eyes lit up. "Really?"

I nodded. "You have my word."

Kenyon smiled. "Thanks Randy."

"What are big brothers for?" I said.

Kenyon chuckled. "I don't know why I let Aunt Talya get to me. I know you would never do that."

"Bros before whoes, you know that." I assured.

"Thanks Randy." He said. "You are the best big brother in the world."

I rolled my eyes. "Well then let me get back to sleep and you just let Leona down easy." I laid back down on my bed. "And let me know if you ever start liking a girl. Just know I'm your wing man."

I sat on the overstuffed chair on the other side of the living room staring down the angel sleeping on our couch. Sorrell was a vision in a white sundress. She had to be the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on. I had always thought she was beautiful, but because she was Kenyon's I tried not to. Now things were different. I was no longer an alpha, and I was free to fall in love, and I was falling in love with her.

It wouldn't be long Kenyon would have to join the pack and I would be free to express how I truly felt. I would get to learn first-hand what it felt like to be in love, to have a real serious girlfriend. I felt bad feeling this way about Kenyon's girl but, Sorrell was no ordinary girl, she was special in so many ways.

Sorrell had done things for me that even my own family didn't do. She risked her life to save me. She fought for me. I have told her things that I couldn't even dream of telling Kenyon. She was my closest friend, but I wanted more. I wanted to cuddle with her on the couch. I saw myself nuzzling against her soft skin; her scent delicious and perfect. I wanted to kiss her soft lips, caress her gorgeous face, and tell her everything. I wanted to give her the moon and the stars if she's let me, but right now all I could be was her friend while I watched her with my brother.

It was a secret agony that made me tremble to the core. I was good at hiding my feelings, but not in front of her. Ever since she made it a point despite Kenyon, of making what I was going through a priority. It was like she could read me. She knew what I was in pain and trying to cover it. I wasn't used to have someone care so much and I only wanted to give her as much as she has given me and so much more.

She started to stir, and I wondered if I should have gotten up and played off the fact that I was staring but I decided not to move. I watched her amazing brown eyes flutter open and catch my gaze. I couldn't help but smile.

She looked at me curiously. "Randy? Where's Ken?"

"He's in the shop with Ro." I said.

She buried her face n the sofa and then looked back at me. "Why are you watching me sleep?"

I smiled wider. "Ken asked me to keep an eye on you."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "I don't think that's what he had in mind."

"You take it how you want t take it. I'll take it how I want to take it." I said studying her beautiful facial features.

Her face started to turn red. She sat up and fixed her curls. I didn't think she needed to, even the slightly disheveled look, looked incredible on her. She ironed the fabric of her dress with her hands. My eyes couldn't help but follow her hands down the length of her body and then back to her deep chocolate eyes.

Her eyes caught my intense gaze and then dropped to the ground. I wanted to cradle her chin and kiss her gorgeous red face. I knew I needed to get up before I took her up in my arms and kissed her.

"You thirsty?" I offered.

She smiled and my heart stopped. "No I'm fine."

"Hungry?"

She shook her head brushing away a stray bang.

I licked my lips. "Are you sure?"

"Yup Randy, I'm fine."

_You certainly are. _I thought.

"Randy?" She playfully chided.

"What?" I said. "Oh, you heard me." I hoped she heard my telepathy, but I wanted to play coy. "I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from."

She rolled her eyes and smiled again. "You really shouldn't do that Randy."

"I'm not doing anything." I lied. "I can't help that my best friend is a fox and I'm not taking about Kit either." I joked. "Really, Sorrell, you look beautiful"

"Thank you." She said.

"So where you two love birds going all dressed up?" I asked.

"The beach." She said.

I studied her again. "Looking like that?"

"Kenyon made a few reservations and I have a couple of changes." She frowned. "Do I look over dressed?"

The dress was beautiful on her. It complemented her caramel skin beautifully. It was a simple sun dress but she looked so amazing in it she could have gone to a fancy restaurant and gotten away with it. I had rarely seen Sorrell with her hair down it was loosely barrel curled, I was surprise that her sleeping on the couch hadn't compromised it too badly. It looked soft and made me want to run my fingers through it. I shook my head. "You look fine." I assured.

"What are you getting into today?" she asked.

I sat down next to her on the couch. "Well, I figured I'd bite the bullet and goes see my ol' man." I said. "He keeps wanting me to stop by."

He eyes lowered sadly. I knew she was concerned that this was the first time I had seen my dad since before I became alpha and was almost sentenced to death. She knew how much I was dreading.

"What are you going to stay to him?"

I shrugged. "I figured I'd let him do the talking. Let him explain why he would sit idly by why his son is about to die, why he sighed a treaty giving a psychopath complete rule over his children's life."

I stopped taking when I realized that I was upsetting Sorrell. "Hear him out Randy."

I smiled. "I'm sorry. I guess, it's just things like this that I am reminded how much I owe you my life."

"You did the same for me Randy." She said.

"Sorrell, I'm a supernatural you are human. When you put you risked your life Sorrell…" I was lost for words. "I don't that lightly. You know back in the day if a mortal would have risked their life for someone like me then they would have to be their personal servants for life?"

She giggled. "That's not fair."

"It was considered an honor."

"So it's like the whole mate thing."

I shook my head. "Not exactly. You see, we believe that certain extraordinary people should be honored. You see our kind believe that everyone and everything must submit to something, if you don't than you are unwillingly submitted to something beyond your control."

"Like what?" She asked.

"Greed, Lust, basically our own selfish needs and then there is demonic possession and that whole thing." I explained.

She bit her lip as she thought. My heart raced as I realized how close I was to leaning into her. "You say it like you have no control over what you do. You sound like a dog that has to have a master. Like having to submit to an alpha, to submit to your mate's needs, it sounds pretty controlling."

"Most human's think that way." I smiled. "You have to understand that there are more things at play besides ourselves. It's like that old proverb about the two wolves. Things are always trying to control you even though you don't see them. If we already chose what we will submit to, it is our way of blocking out everything else."

"Like when you were determined to marry Leona, even though she was evil?"

I laughed and sighed. "Well that's it working the opposite way. It is like Kenyon deciding to make you his mate." I didn't want to use Kenyon as an example but I couldn't really think of anything else. "It is because he has chosen to submit to our code, and to you, he sees no one else, it is like him physically giving his heart to you and now someone else comes along and tries to take it, but Ken can give something to someone, that's no long his."

"But what does that have to do with servitude?"

"It goes with choosing what you submit to. You give of yourself. Know that you are a vessel. You see the world doesn't belong to us we belong to it is up to us to give to her and she will give to us."

She nodded. "I think I'm starting to understand. It keeps you from being selfish an"

"Now you're getting it." I smiled. "You're a fast learner grasshopper." I joked.

She giggled. "What do you submit to now?"

I thought. "That is a good question." I said. "I guess right now, I submit to my best friend in the entire world and just the people that love me back, everything else I'll just have to figure out."

"I submit to you too Randy." Sorrell said. "As a friend."

"Thanks Sorrell. That means a lot."

She gave me a brief hug. I wanted it to be longer, but I knew that even though she submitted to our friendship, she also had her moral and her love for my brother. I loved that about Sorrell, and it made me more want to wait to make my move. I loved her so much more than I have ever loved another person outside of my family, and even though she couldn't be my mate, would submit to her and her needs, and she needed a friend and I would be that…for now.

As if on cue, I heard the door close a few brief moments later Kenyon was in the door of the living room.

"Hey Ken." I said politely and got up. "You two have fun. I have to head out."

I was glad to be able to talk to Sorrell before I had to face my Dad. It put me in a better mood.


	9. Chapter 9: Forever Kenyon

It was against my better judgment to pick up Sorrell early or maybe it was my own selfishness. I was just happy she was ready to go but dog tired from Charlotte's the day before. I let her sleep back at the cottage since Aunt Talya was out and Randy was leaving for the day too. I was still feeling good that we actually had a conversation last night with my brother. It almost made seeing Sorrell in Randy's embrace more bearable.

"Hey Ken!" Said Sorrell wrapping her arms around me. There was never anything in the world like her warm, the scent of fresh warm peaches. I closed my eyes and savored it. I never wanted to forget a moment, I had the rest of my life to play this year back so I was grasping all I could.

"I leave you for five minutes..." I teased nuzzling her neck.

"I'll just be going." Randy said.

"Hey, good luck with Dad." I said. I was genuinely concerned with Randy, we both were avoiding Dad. There was still so much I wanted to say but wasn't sure how to say it. How do you tell a dying man that he ruined your life. I thought maybe it was best that I just stayed away. Randy was practically a free man maybe it was better. I knew that when Randy was able to get a grip of things he would be able to live the normal like he always wanted. He would be able to go to college and play football.

"Yeah, good luck Randy. Just give him a chance to explain." Sorrell turned around and embraced Randy once more.

"I will. Thank you Sorrell." Randy said gently into her hair.

Sorrell then took his hands. "Randy, you'll be okay. He's your dad, he loves you."

"Thanks Sorrell." He smiled. Randy and I both shot each other a look. I could tell we were thinking the same thing. _If Dad loved us so much than how could he just sign away our freedom._ "Don't worry about me. You and Kenyon have fun."

Sorrell nodded and stood beside me again. I took her in my arms and kissed her cheek.

I had to admit when Randy left I felt myself exhale. I was trying to let go of the argument that we had, but I was still on guard. I held her close to me and kissed her in her delicious mouth. "Are you ready for the perfect day Mrs. Phallan?"

She smiled. "Any day is perfect with you Ken."

I can't help but beam from ear to ear. Sorrell has a special way of making me feel like I'm on top of the world. "Same here, sweetheart." I nuzzled her and then led her outside.

"Ken, where's the Mustang?"

I couldn't help but smile as I pulled the remote to Satordi's clean BMW out if my pocket. Sorrell's eyes widened as the headlights flickered responding to the remote. "I figured this was a special occasion and it called for a little change, complements of Satordi."

"Wow! It's beautiful." she said.

I went up to the passenger door and opened it for Sorrell.

Our honeymoon was beginning and I almost couldn't contain my joy. I slid my fingers in hers and held her hand firmly in mine. "Are you ready?"

Her big gorgeous brown eyes sparked as she nodded. She squeezed my hand back. I had a perfect day planned. We couldn't get to the beach fast enough to get the surprise filled day started.


	10. Chapter 10: Home Randy

I would be lying if I said I wasn't a ball of nerves. I talked to grandma on the phone, but I still hadn't confirmed if I was coming or not. I wanted it that way. I figured if they hadn't prepared for me than I could just be in and out and maybe I could spend the rest of the day finding something to do at the ranch.

I turned into my old neighbor hood in the Monte Carlo and my stomach was in knots. It seemed like a life time ago, when I was here last, but it was only the beginning of the summer. I was seeking my father's approval about being the alpha. That seemed so petty now. It didn't matter if I was a good alpha or not the Witiki was never after an alpha, they were just after Lougaro blood and since mine was somehow tainted they wanted Kenyon.

I pulled up the the drive way almost wanting to turn around and wait longer. I shook it off. _Now or never. _I told myself. I took a deep breath and opened the door to my car. I knocked on the door. It always felt weird knocking. This place was my home. This was where Kenyon, Sanda, me, my mom and my dad lived together. One big happy family. There was one point in my life I even dreamed of being The Saints star quarter back. That was before I knew if the Lougaro. I thought I was just a kid with exceptional physicality.I longed for that life more than I could breathe.

"Randy, Darling." Grandma's eyes lit up. I even forced a smile on my own. She grimaced at my feeble attempt. "Is everything okay dear?"

_Since when has anything ever been okay?_"Yeah, I was just in the neighborhood thought I'd say 'hi.'"

Grandma wrapped her arms around me and I surrendered falling into her embrace. It sent a wave of relief through me. It was kind of funny how no matter how old you got a hug from grandma would always make everything okay. Even though I knew thing s were far from okay. "Either way dear, I'm happy to see you."

"Is Dad up?" I asked making my way in the house glancing at the stairs.

"Randy?!" A voice cried. Before I could turn around Sanda caught me in her embrace. I towered over Sanda so I had to lean down a bit to hug her.

"I missed you so much Randy!"

I smiled. "Sanda." I looked into her big brown eyes. "I missed you too."

She rubbed her hand on my cheek. "You look terrible."

My eyes started to burn as I noticed the glassiness in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around me. "Randy, when Aunt Talya said that they they..."

"Shh!" I stopped her. I remembered after my execution trial Aunt Talya came here and told them all that was dead. I knew I would have been if it hadn't been for Sorrell. "I'm not going anywhere Sand. You're stuck with me."

Sanda wrapped her arms around me again and sobbed. She pulled away and looked up at me her eyes drenched and puffy. I smiled also fighting with a lump in my throat. I took a deep breath to collect myself.

"You go up and talk to your dad and I'll put something on the stove."

I nodded. I placed a kiss on Sanda's forehead and then headed up the stairs. My stomach tighten with every step.

When I came into my dad's room he was sitting by the window in his wheelchair looking out.

"Nice set of wheels." He complemented.

I pressed my lips together. "Thanks Dad."

He looked up at me with a smile and like Grandma when he found me not returning the sediment grimaced.

"Have a seat." He gestured over to his bed.

"I'll stand." I insisted.

He took a deem inhale. "Randy, I have been through a hundred different emotions this past year." He sighed. "More than this year. I have lived with many regrets in my life. I know I haven't been the best father, the best husband."

"Dad I-"

"Randy, I can accept that." He said.

I wasn't going to argue. I agreed.

"I can only pray that one day, you boys will forgive me and be better men then me."

"Dad, I've spent the last few days trying to find my place in the world. I have no idea where I belong. I have spent my life being told that it was my job to uphold a legacy...your legacy. A legacy I was ready to die for, only the more I became a part of it the more I realized that it wasn't our legacy to begin with. It was all them. It was all Witiki. Cheif Refe never had any intention of preserving anything of the Lougaro, he wanted to destroy it break it and you knew this. The whole time." A tear betrayed me. "They nearly took everything important to me. They almost killed someone that had nothing to do with it."

He nodded. "Sorrell."

"Did Aunt Talya tell you?"

He shook his head. "When I found out about your sentence I tried to reason with Refe. I even offered my own life. He told me she stepped in, said she was your true mate."

I remembered it like it just happened. Sorrell putting her life on the line for me. "Dad she lied. She put herself in harms way to save my life." I explained. "Then when they found out she took the blame." My throat burned but I needed him to understand. "Chef Refe was ready to sentence her to death in my place."

"That is an amazing friend you have there." He looked at me.

"Dad. She never deserved this and neither did we. Kenyon wants to marry her. They want to live happily ever after, but they can't Why? Some stupid treaty? " I was starting to raise my voice but I didn't care he needed to understand.

"I know Randy." He says almost indifferently. It makes my blood boil. Even though I am not ready to admit to how I feel the fact that he doesn't so much as shift to Sorrell and Kenyon's story. I was there when he made his mate vow to her. Dad was the one who helped him arrange it.

"Now I see why Mom left."

His eyes widened angrily. I could tell struck a nerve, but I didn't care. "Sit down Randy!"

"I don't want to sit down!" Fussed it wasn't like me to talk back to my dad but right now it didn't matter. This man had hardly been in my life. Even growing up, I only saw him coming or going to work, and then there was time time he tried to train us before we even understood our gifts. Either way it was never like we used to throw a football in the back yard or he ever even cared about my dreams and ambitions.

"Sit down. Let me talk to you about something man to man."

I just stood there and crossed my arms propping my back up against the wall. "Dad there's nothing you could tell me to fix this."

"Just listen."

"The treaty was never intended to be yours or your brother's burden. It was only supposed to be mine. You have to know that I would never put you, your brother, your sister or your mother in harms way. I have done all that I can do, even fight my own degeneration to find a way to protect those I love. It is a burden that I carry with me, as long as I live."

"So we are burdens?" I hiss.

"No, Randy. This treaty and what it has done to our family. You have to believe me that I will continue to fight for my family for as long as there is breath in my body. "

I studied the intensity in my dad's face his eyes now a light brown. His body was frail but there was some strength behind his eyes, some reminder of who my father used to be. "What are you going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know son." He said with a heavy sadness. "But I need your help."

"What do you want me to do Dad. The chief banished me from the reservation."

"I don't know son, but we'll come up with something."

I don't know if my dad was going crazy or we both were. I knew I was fresh out of ideas, maybe two heads were better than one. Maybe Dad was onto something, maybe I wasn't ready to give up just yet. There was a part of me that still felt hopeless, because I knew that there was no reasoning with Chef Refe. I just hoped that two heads were better than one. Maybe there was hope for Kenyon, Me, and Sorrell.


	11. Chapter 11: Always Sorrell

**Chapter 11: Sorrell**

An entire day with Kenyon was enough to make me over my ears with joy. Kenyon said he had surprises in store for me. Kenyon was always full of surprises, that was part of his charm. I just couldn't get over a day alone with Kenyon. Kenyon even dressed differently today. It wasn't that Kenyon didn't look handsome in his new off white suit, I though Kenyon looked handsome in anything. The silver convertible BMW was also a nice touch. I had to give him that. He looked suave. I loved watching the sea breeze catch his jacket when as we got out of the car. It was like stepping into a daydream.

The first thing we did was walk along the beach. The salt air hit me all at once as it tossed Kenyon's tresses around. It was funny how his looked more graceful and I got mouthfuls of my own hair. It made me giggle.

He looked down at me with a big smile. "What's so funny?"

I was brushing my hair out of my face. _So much for my hair style._

Kenyon started to laugh as well. "I think I can fix that." He reached in his own hair and pulled out his ponytail holder. "Why don't you take this sweetheart."

I turned around in front of him and he ran his fingers through my hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. I looked at him when he was finished his light eyes searched mine and smiled warmly. "Better?"

I nodded. I was glad I could see his hands some face more clearly without all of my hair in my face. Even without his band his hair didn't blow in his face half as much as it did mine. _Figures._I thought.

He caressed my face brushing away the stray bangs that were still blowing in the wind, gazing into my eyes. I could have stayed there forever. Looking in Kenyon's eyes, with the sound of the ocean around us.

"So." he said breaking the silence. "What do you want to do?"

"What are my choices?" I asked.

He smiled. "The sky's the limit sweetheart." He made a broad hand gesture out toward the ocean.

I still shrugged. I couldn't think of any other place I would rather be. I could have stood there looking into Kenyon's eyes for the rest of the day and never got tired.

He pulled me close again bushing my cheek with this thumb. "Are you hungry sweetheart?"

I thought _I hadn't eaten. Maybe I was hungry. I guess I could eat. _I shrugged.

Kenyon just smiled. "You are not going to make this easy for me are you, sweetheart."

"I can't be make it too easy, Ken." I joked.

"But you're giving me nothing." He laughed. "I almost want to say 'forget it' and get a hotel and just stare into those beautiful eyes until we have to go home. That's all I want to do."

I giggled. Maybe he was onto something. "We could have stayed in your room for that, Ken."

He took my hand and we started walking again. "Yeah, but we wouldn't have room service."

"I could have talk Randy into being our room service."

Kenyon's lips narrowed. I could tell he didn't like that. "There's a nice Caribbean place a little further up. Ro says it's pretty authentic." He looked at me.

I nodded. I really didn't make a difference to me. I had never had an authentic Caribbean meal. I guessed it would be okay to try something new with Kenyon. "Okay."

Kenyon smiled and let out a sigh. "Lunch it is."

"Brunch." I corrected.

"Right." Said Kenyon. "Let's get something in that beautiful stomach of yours, if we were really married you would be carrying our child."

The thought gave me butterflies all over.

When we got to the restaurant. It was gorgeous and right over the waiter.

"Name?" Ask the host when we had finally made it through the line. He was already looking through his book.

"I'm sorry?"

"Your name sir?"

Kenyon looked at me and then back at the host. "I'm Kenyon Phallan, but I didn't make any reservations."

"Ah! Here you are. Mr. Phallan plus one."

Kenyon and I looked at each other again and then back at the host again.

He smiled. "Mr. Satordi made the reservation. You lucked out we were booked for today. We have a wedding party today. If you don't mind me asking, who is is your lovely guest."

Kenyon looked at me lovingly. "This stunning creature is my wife." He said without hesitation.

The waiter smiled at me. "Ah! Lovey sir, just lovely. I am Berto. It is always a pleasure to meet friends of Mr. Satordi."

"I am Kenyon and this is Sorrell."

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Phallan. Please right this way."

He lead up through the restaurant.

"If you don't mind me asking. How do you know Satordi?"

"Mr. Satordi is one of our restaurant's prime investors." said Berto.

"Really?" I chimed in. "He is also a silent partner in Charlotte's."

"Yes, Mr. Satordi is very generous. He has helped many of the businesses that were effected by the hurricane and the oil spill."

"I guess that makes sense." Said Kenyon.

"We're usually not so full. It is just the wedding party. I'm sorry if it's a bothered. Just let us know if you need anything we will strive to make you and your wife as comfortable as possible."

We were set a a table over by the water,the view was gorgeous. It was still early and the sun was directly up in the sky.

"I hope inside is alright."

"This is fine. Thank you Berto." Said Kenyon.

"What would you like to drink."

Kenyon smiled at me politely and nodded.

"Sweet tea." I said.

"Ah very good. Lemon?"

"Yes please."

"I'll have to same."

Setting our menus on the table with a nod Berto disappeared into the kitchen.

"This is okay sweetheart?"

"Kenyon, this is perfect. I was just looking forward to spending the day with you. "

He reached out and put his hands into mine. "Mrs. Phallan, you are so amazing."

I couldn't help but blush. "Ken, you are way too much."

"Sweetheart, there has been something I have been thinking about." The look on Kenyon's face grew stern but his eyes were soft. "I haven't been the best boyfriend Sorrell."

"Ken..." I stop him.

"Sorrell, honey, I want this to be a clean slate for us. I want to be the best boyfriend...husband, that I can be." he gently slid his hands up my arms and then put my hands in his. "Sorrell, I don't want to screw this up."

"Kenyon..."

He pressed his finger to my lips. "Let me finish sweetheart. I am making you an offer. A proposition if you will."

Suddenly, all I could think was that he was about to propose again, but I knew that he remembered what we went through before.

"Sorrell, I want to grant you wishes."

I couldn't help but giggle. "You mean like a genie?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I mean wishes that won't get one on us killed, arrested, or that are just impossible."

I hummed. It sounded interesting. "How many wishes are we talking?"

Kenyon chuckled. "I was going to say three but that seems a little small to go through in a year so I'm thinking five."

"Eight."

"Seven."

"Why seven?"

Kenyon shrugged. "Eight, fine too. Just no more wishing for more wishes after this."

"Then ten." I said.

Kenyon chuckled. "You drive a hard bargain Mrs. Phallan. Eleven it is."

I smiled. "Eleven wishes?"

He nodded.

It didn't seem like enough, but I wondered if it would matter since my one wish was impossible.

Kenyon quickly stood up as the wedding band played a song. "Dance with me."

I smiled. "That's not a wish is it?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "You make the wishes, Sorrell. I can only request."

"So I can't request."

"Sorrell, you know I will always do anything for you. Now, I want you to dance with me."

I don't argue. I take his hand and let him lead me out to the dance floor which is outside on the upper balcony over the wedding. We are out there alone. He holds me close in his arms and I can hardly bear it rocking in his arms. This feels too perfect. Kenyon's scent against the salty sea air the slow song of the live band, I want to stay here forever. He released me slightly to looked into my eyes. His hands still around my waist still rocking me to the beat. I remember our first dance when he told me that he had gotten Ro, Satordi, and Randy to teach him to dance. He is so at ease now. He is more mature and deliberate with his moves. H was growing up on me. suddenly I wanted to keep growing with him. I wanted to stare in those honey and emerald eyes forever.

His face moved closer to mine as he licked those perfect plump lips. They fell into mine and I submitted. I let his tongue part my lips as he pulled me closer to him. Kenyon kissing me this way was still new to me. Every time he tried he was getting better at it. I remember the first time at the cliff. It was a little on the sloppy side, he was nervous considering he was in panic but now he had taken full authority of her lips his tongue. He knew what he was doing every movement was deliberate, he pulled me closer to his chiseled chest and all I could do was feel him. His chest his abs, his cheeks.

"Ken." A soft murmur escaped my lips in between kisses. I never wanted him to let go of me.

He pulled back but the look of his eyes were something I had never seen before it looked like a mix of determination and desire, a lot of desire. I thought of him taking me to a hotel room and taking me as his mate, it sent chills all over. It scared me that I wanted him to. Not just for what it meant to him but the though of Kenyon being my first. I hated myself for thinking that way, but who else would I ever want in that way. Who else did I see myself married to, who did I see when I envisioned myself as a bride, who's smiling face did I see at the end of the isle. Who else but but this beautiful man standing in front of me. Suddenly, I wanted to fight, run, what ever it took to make this a reality.

"I think I should stop kissing you that way." He said resting his forehead on mine breathing heavily. "I don't think I can control myself." He gently brushed his thumb on my lips sending chills through me.

"Don't stop kissing me that way Ken." I begged.

He held me close again his lips rested on my ear lope. I felt butterflies in a rampage. "Sorrell, I thought I was going to take you on this balcony."

"In front of everybody." I asked.

He chuckled. "I almost lost control, Sorrell. It's what you do to me." He said. "I love you so much Sorrell, I didn't want to disrespect you so I stopped."

"I wish you'd kiss me like that again Ken."

He looked at me like I had just captured his king. He leaned in but he started to hesitate. He bit his lip. "Sorrell, why are you doing this to me?"

"We had a deal Mr. Phallan."

He smiled still biting his lip. "We do, but Sorrell. I need to draw the line. If I lose control, Sorrell, this could end bad."

"It could never end bad if I'm with you Kenyon. I want you, more than anything. "

"I want you more than anything too Sorrell."

"Then kiss me Kenyon."

His eyes lingered into mine for a moment then he pressed his lips on mine. This kiss was intense but it only lasted a few brief moments, then he just took off into the restaurant. I wondered if I should have followed him. I wondered if he left me, or just needed a moment. Maybe things did get a little too hot, and we both needed air.

I glanced down at the wedding party. It was so beautifully put together. It was the reception. The band was getting ready to play another set. The bride and groom are snuggled together at the head table. I picture Kenyon and me in their place.

I saw Kenyon come out on to the lower balcony. He blended in too perfectly with the wedding party a little to perfectly. I watched him go up to the stage. I almost wanted to scream at him but I was afraid to draw attention to myself.

He whispered something to one of the band members. A big muscular guy with tattoos and electric guitar. The guy peaked over at the guy with a Mohawk who played the keyboard and they all smiled at each other. What ever Kenyon said went over well with them. The guy with the guitar gave Kenyon a nod and then gestured to the microphone.

Kenyon looked up at me and gave me a wide ear to ear smile and two thumbs up.

_Uh oh! _I thought.

Kenyon came up to the microphone and took it off the stand. There was a loud echoing scream from it as he took it in his hand. "I'm sorry." He said and then turned around to the band. "I'm so sorry guys, can you turn this down a bit?"

"Sure thing man!"I heard someone say.

"Much better." Kenyon said. He cleared his throat. "Hi everybody. What a beautiful wedding party you guys give your selves a hand." Kenyon clapped his bands.

Everyone followed suit and clapped with Kenyon. Kenyon was a natural and I was impressed. I rested my arms over the balcony as I looked down more at ease for him.

"I just want to say congratulations to the bride and groom." He looked down like he was caught up in his words. "I hope you love each other regardless what life throws your way and God bless you guys." Everyone clapped again. I clapped as well. "This is a special song I would like to dedicate to the new couple and my beautiful wife, Sorrell." He locked eyes with me. "Honey, say hi to the beautiful people."

Suddenly, I realized I was the center of attention. All I could think to do was wave like an idiot.

"Don't look too hard." Kenyon jokingly chided."She's taken." Everyone laughed. Kenyon was like a regular Ryan Seacrest. Kenyon then signaled the band and they started playing. My heart raced as Kenyon opened his mouth and sung in time with the band. He was actually good. It was one thing when he sung to me a Capella but he was actually singing behind a band and he sounded beautiful. I couldn't believe my ears.

_There'll be no darkness tonight__  
__Lady our love will shine (Lighting the night)__  
__Just put your trust in my heart and meet me in paradise (Now is the time)__  
__Girl, you're every wonder in this world to me__  
__A treasure time won't steal away___

_So Listen To My Heart__  
__Lay Your Body Close To Mine__  
__Let Me Fill You With My Dreams__  
__I Can Make You Feel Alright__  
__And Baby Through The Years__  
__Gonna Love You More Each Day__  
__So I Promise You Tonight__  
__That You'll Always Be The Lady In My Life _

He looked in my eyes singing his beautiful song. My heart race and the lyrics almost brought me to tears knowing that he meant every word.


	12. Chapter 12: Losing Kenyon

**Chapter 12: Kenyon**

I had to say the day turned out better than I could have hoped. I felt like I had a little birdy with a lot of pull helping me out though. Maybe birdies would be more like it. Strangely, it didn't really bother me. It just reminded me how much I was going to miss my family. Ever since I was taken on this crazy ride and leaned about my abilities these people took me in and made me feel...well, like family.

Satordi had a speed boat on one of the docks and I was able to take Sorrell on the water. It was peaceful. Although I did catch myself wondering how much gas Satordi had and how far out to sea it would get us, but I shook it off. I had to. I was done risking Sorrell's safety for my selfishness.

I found a nice quiet place released the anchor and just sat with Sorrell taking in the sights. The beach and then the ocean that went onto forever. I let her nuzzle into me and suddenly everything came together.

"Can we stay here forever?" Sorrell asked out of the blue.

"I don't know about you but I will be here forever. I will dream about this place always."

Sorrell smiled and then looked into my eyes. Her eyes sparkled more than ever. "I don't want you to leave me Ken."

My heart was heavy again. "Sweetheart, there's nothing I can do."

"Nothing you can do, or nothing you will do." She hissed sitting up.

"Sorrell, I can't put you in harm's way anymore." I explained. "Sorrell, you are the most important thing to me."

"And yet you would just let me go without a fight."

I bushed her cheek. "How could you believe that, Sorrell?"

She said nothing. Worse than nothing, a tear fell from her eye. I was going to lose it.

"Honey, if there was any way I could keep us together. Sorrell, you have to know that I would. You have to know that you are the world to me. Sorrell, I love you more than my own life. You have to know that." I brought my forehead to hers brushing the tear away.

"Ken, I should have just married you, bonded with you, when I had the chance."

Now it was all betraying me. A tear escaped my eye. "No...God, no Sorrell. You were right, I was wrong to force you to do something you weren't ready for and if you did, Refe would have killed you to hurt me. I couldn't let that happen. "

"I should have ran away with you Ken."

"They would have tracked us Sorrell. We would never escape them."

"We could try."

I touched my nose to hers. "We could try and enjoy the rest of this perfect day and not think of anything but how much we love each other."

Sorrell exhaled. I knew that it meant that at least for now she had given up. I just hold her close as her tears stain my shirt. I start hating myself again for making Sorrell cry.

We didn't say much else. I smelled the rain coming in so I decided to call it a day and take Sorrell home. I knew that it would go over well with Sorrell, but I couldn't get her sick and lose more time with her.

When we pulled into her driveway I started to get out to give Sorrell my shirt but Sorrell was already out of the car before I had the chance to. I stepped out out of the car and noticed she was lingering in the rain. She was looking at the sky with a smile on her face like the rain didn't phase her.

"Sorrell, let's get you inside."

"Kenyon, I wish you would dance with me in the rain." She looked at me with a smile spread across her drenched face.

"Sweetheart, you can't be serious."

"We had a deal. Dance with me Ken."

I took her in my arms and started rocking her. "Okay, sweetheart we're dancing, can I get you out of the rain now. I don't want to lose any time with you because you're sick."

She sighed. "Okay Ken."

I took her inside and we were both soaked. "You should change Sorrell. I think I should head home."

"Stay, Ken."

I sigh. "For a little while."

She lead me to her room.

"Ken, if you need to change. Russ has some clothes in the closet."

I nodded. I wasn't planning on it. I watched her go through her dresser and pull out clothes and go into the bathroom. I help couldn't but admire Sorrell in her wet clothes. Sorrell just smiled and turned red.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." My head sank. "You should get a towel."

"I don't mind." She said softly.

"Well, I do." I said. "You should get changed."

She disappeared into the bathroom leaving me with the permanent imprint of her in a wet white dress see through enough so I could see her white underwear set.

"I hate her Ken!" She yelled.

"Hate who sweetheart?" I asked.

"Alana!"

I didn't know what to say. "Why?"

"She is going marry you Ken. She'll be your first." I heard her voice crack and I just wanted to come in there and wrap her in my arms. I didn't care if she wasn't decent "Hate her so much!"

"Sweetheart," I said anting to cry myself. "Will be thinking about you. You are the only woman I have ever craved like that. I can't even picture myself with anyone else. Please don't think like that." I beg.

I wondered if I should just go in there, but before I have a chance to the bathroom door swung open and Sorrell came out. It took a moment for the sight of her to fully register and my mouth dropped. _Oh God!_ I thought.


	13. Chapter 13: The Unthinkable Sorrell

I went in the bathroom to change out of my wet clothes. Just the thought of Kenyon soaked sent chills down my spine. The day was so perfect but I couldn't get over the underlying sadness. I was only going to lose Kenyon and there was still a whole in my chest. I kept trying to brush it off as I peeled the wet clothes off of my body and then studied myself in the mirror. I was naked. I studied myself and all I could think about was him.

She would be his first. Everything I ever truly desired to be with Kenyon would belong to Alana.

"I hate her!" I hissed.

"You hate who sweetheart."

Did he really need to ask? I felt a knot in my throat even saying her name. "Alana!" She would never love him like I would she would never take care of him, she would only break him, and turn him into a shadow of the man that I love. I hated her to my soul.

"Why?" He gently asked.

I knew he knew. Why should I elaborate. I thought. "She is going marry you Ken. She'll be your first." It kills me. "I hate her so much, Ken I hate her!"

"Sweetheart, I will be thinking about you. You are the only woman I have ever craved like that. I can't even picture myself with anyone else. Please don't think like that. " The pain in his voice crushes me and it burns my chest. It's not enough.

She has taken so much from me, but there is one thing I want him with him, it may be small, it may not be enough but it will have to be. I looked over myself once more and I walked out of the bathroom.

He turned away instantly. I walk up to him. My heart is racing but I wanted him to look. I needed him to see me this way. I walked up to him and took him by the hands. "Kenyon, I wish you would look at me."

His eyes were stuck on the floor. "Sweetheart, I can't. What if your dad comes back."

"He's going to be out all day Ken. Look at me. I want you to see me, please."

As his eyes guided over my figure and gave me chills all over. Her cradled my face.

"Sweetheart, you look beautiful."

I started to unbutton his shirt. "Ken, I want to see you. Please." I beg.

His lips went into a small smile. "Five minutes Sorrell, and you get dressed before you catch cold."

I watched him remove his wet clothes, until we were both naked standing in front of each other. Kenyon had on nothing but his dogtag. He shifted his weight bashfully from one foot to another but he was gorgeous. I had never seen a naked man in my life. I was intrigued. I can't help but smile and cover my mouth.

"What not what you expected?"

I shake my head. "You're beautiful, Kenyon."

He walked up to me and took me in his arms. "Not as beautiful as you, Sorrell." He kissed my forehead. "I love you so much, Sorrell."

"I'm cold Ken."

He held me tighter and rubbed my arms. "Better?"

I got into my bed under my coverd and laid on my stomach.

Kenyon smirked nevously. I had never seen him so flustered it was amusing. "I just want you to know that you are killing me Sorrell." He took in a heavy breath.

"Come on." I said tapping the spot on the bed next to me. "Keep me warm. You don't want me to get sick."

"Can't I keep you warm with my clothes on?" He smiled.

"Your wet clothes Kenyon?" I joked. "Really?"

He sighed and ran his fingers through his long hair. "Sorrell, I am going to cuddle with you, for five minutes and that means nothing below the belt. There will be not mate claiming here tonight. You understand this right?" He sighed as he slowly slid in the bed next to me. I nuzzled in close to him and rested on his chest. He smelled glorious.

"This is nice." I said as I looked up at Kenyon. He rested head on his hand as his elbow propped him up.

"You are really killing me Sorrell."He smiled.

I nuzzled into him and decided to allow myself to doze off. I know Kenyon would be gone as soon as I woke up but I didn't care. I just took in his sent and allowed myself to drift off into a dream.


	14. Chapter 14: Heaven Kenyon

If you would have asked me how did I think my date with Sorrell would have ended, being naked in her bed and her sleeping across my chest was the last thing I would have thought. I didn't even remember dozing off, but when I opened my eyes Sorrell was on top of me looking down at me. I rubbed the curve of her back only to feel silk brushed against her skin. _When did she get dressed._

"Good morning, hot stuff." She smiled.

I chuckled. "You let me sleep until morning?" I said my eyes adjusting to the light in the room. Something look different about Sorrell and I could put my finger on it.

"Well, I didn't want to wake you, Ken."

"But your Dad." I said.

Her eyes narrowed curiously. "What about him?"

I chuckled. "If he would have caught you in the bed with me. I don't want to get you in trouble sweetheart."

She giggled. "Ken, honey are you feeling okay? I could call in for you."

"Call in who?" I asked.

She giggled again. "Honey you're scaring me. Should I call your boss and tell him you're sick."

"My boss?" I asked.

I looked around the room. We weren't in Sorrell's bedroom,this room was a lot bigger and so was the bed and Sorrell was beautiful but she was more mature looking. I studied her, I had to. I took her hand and there it was, two bands of precious stones. One was familiar. The canary diamond I got for her on my trip. The other just a thin band of white stones."Is this real?"

She giggled again and brushed her lips against mine. "Sorrell, you're my...your my wife.." I was getting choked up.

"Ken, I'm the pregnant one remember." She giggled.

I brushed my fingers against her stomach. "We're going to have a baby?"

All I can do is kiss her. I don't care if I'm dreaming I kissed up until my body couldn't stand it. I want her in the worst way. My tongue parted her lips and I rolled on top of her. The feel of her body was incredible and real. Too real. "I love you." I murmured. "I love you so much sweetheart. We're going to have a family." I felt her skin underneath her nightie, I swallowed heavily as I looked in her eyes. My fingers brushed against her bottom but there was no fabric there. I exhaled slowly. I knew I was dreaming but the only thing left for me to do is rationalize. Make love to this gorgeous creature or consider that I might be taking Sorrell in my sleep.

Sorrell was panting craving me, her back arced opening. She was my wife. My delicious pregnant wife. I traced her lips with my lips. They felt so real. I pushed my hand up her stomach and rested it on her breast. I noticed me hand a gold piece of metal round my second finger.

I pulled her into me. "Mrs. Phallan."

She smiled.

"I love you so much, Mrs. Phallan." I felt the tears coming and all I could do was hold her. "Sorrell. My wife, my beautiful wife.I love you so much!"

Suddenly the world faded and my eyes flicker open again. Sorrell lets out a sigh. I felt her soft bare skin against mine. Al I could do was hold her into me, I even woke her up but I didn't care. I started balling like a baby.

"Ken, honey, what's the matter."

"I love you Sorrell." I brushed her cheeks. "I love you so much Sorrell. I need you to know that. I need you to always know that I love you more than anything in this whole world."

"I love you too Kenyon." She looked at me with both love and confusion. "Are you okay Ken?"

I nodded.

"Did you have a bad dream."

I smiled and shook my head. "But we better get dressed, before this ends badly."

We got dressed in the same room and didn't care. I watched Sorrell put her clothes on without a hint of embarrassment. She was gorgeous and I was thankful I got to see her. I didn't even feel as sexual as I thought it would. After the first glimpse of Sorrell's perfect naked body and fighting through my manly urges and my apprehensive shyness there was an honesty about being naked with Sorrell. It was like a vulnerabilty we both had almost a secret that we both shared and it felt amazing.

When we were fully clothed, I had to admit, I wasn't ready to leave so we just laid back down and snuggled together again and went to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15: Find a Way Randy

**Chapter 15: Randy**

I didn't know what I was expecting when I went to see my dad, but going back in Witiki territory was the last thing I was expecting, especially because of the banishment. What else was left to do, the whole things wasn't fair. As much as I had to admit having Kenyon out of the way so I could be with Sorrell didn't sound too bad, this was still something I felt had to be done. I didn't really have much to lose.

Even though getting Dad in his wheelchair situated in the Monte Carlo was a pain it was actually kind of cool having him ride shotgun with me. I guess that meant that I had forgiven him for the most part. I just wanted all of this to go away. I wanted Kenyon and I to live normal lives, and make our own misery. There was even a part of me that wanted Sorrell to fall for me because she wanted to be with me, not Kenyon and not just by default. This had to work. I thought.

There was a knot in my stomach as we got to the door of the community building. I knew this building all too well and all those experiences weren't in my favor.

"You okay, Son?" Dad turned around in his wheelchair and noticed me slumping over a bit.

"I'm fine Dad." I assured, wondering if I even believed it.

"Just let me do the talking okay. You just say nothing unless you are address. Be respectful, say 'yes sir' and 'no sir'..."

"Alright!" I really wasn't in the mood for my Dad's lecture. I knew how to be respectful from the people that raised me. Mom and Satordi.

"Okay." He said. "This is very important Randy."

"I know, Dad!" I hissed.

"See now that attitude..."

"Dad!" I said. "I'm good. I got it don't speak unless spoken to, say yes sir and no sir, be respectful. Dad, I got it can we just get this over with? "

He shot me an unsure look. "Alright." He sighed. "Let's go."

We called in advance and Chef Refe wanted to talk to us face to face. I think that was worse. The only person there to hear our side was Refe. He waited for us in the main room a sly smile spread across his lips. I'm sure it was seeing his former foe's condition.

"Kurt, what a great honor to see you again the great prince of the Lougaro, back here in my presence. What an honor?" He shot me a look. "You are aware that your son has been banished from my lands."

"Yes." Dad nodded "Forgive me."

"That was why I requested the other panel members be absent. I would hate to see anything unfortunate happen to any of your sons, even though rules are rules."

"Yes, Chief."

"Refe, please. I am sure we both have earned first names, with all we have been through. These young ones have no idea what it truly mean to be a true spirit warrior. The sacrifice it takes, the honor."

_What could he know about honor? _I thought.

"Your boy Kenyon, has potential. I think you ought to teach that one our ways." He shot a look at me and I swear I wanted to bash his smug face in.

"I didn't come here to talk about that, Refe. I came here to discuss the treaty."

"The treaty? Yes, the treaty saying that the Witiki and the Lougaro will me joined together."

"I was wondering if there was a way we can change it. So my sons are no longer a part of it. They never asked for this Refe. They never agreed to be a part of the Lougaro. They are just good kids that were born into this without a say."

"I remembered, being a spirit warrior was an honor."

"They weren't born in those days, Refe. They were born to my wife, a human. Raised as human boys. They never asked for this Refe. Randy, played football in high school, he should be in college right now. Kenyon, wants to marry his high school sweetheart. They want to live normal lives, they don't want to be a part of this. Lougaro is dead, Refe. My boys have no desire to become a threat to the Witiki."

"But you do."

"I can no longer shift, Refe. My only desire is to make up for lost time with my sons. I want to see my Randy play football, I want to see my Kenyon become a man, have a family."

"That is very admirable but is that a risk I am willing to take? This agreement was made because we were both a threat to each other. As long as your sons are Lougaro warriors they threaten the existence of the Witiki."

"They aren't a threat Refe. They just want to live normal lives. The war is over. The Witiki won. Now let me and my sons live in peace."

"That was why we signed the treaty."

"I signed that treaty for me, Refe. I never thought my sons would be a part of it. They were never supposed to be a part of the deal."

"But they still posess the blood of the Lougaro."

"If Kenyon marries and has children with his girlfriend the line will be deluded and Randy isn't even a part of the pack."

"The Lougaro were always powerful. I am not sure that's a risk I am willing to take."

"Take me!" I blurted. "I have learned my lesson. I will be obedient I will do all that you require."

"Randy, you are a disgrace to the Lougaro name. You think you deserve the alpha title. Like it is some birth rite."

"Then I will be a beta. What ever it takes." I said gritting my teeth.

"You don't even deserve that."

"The treaty stands Kurt, but it was fun chatting with you. You can let yourselves out." He started to walk out and the he turned to me. "And Randall. Your banishment still stands the next time you are on Witiki territory it will be your last."

I grit my teeth as I watched him leave, "Yes sir."

So we accomplished nothing. I took Dad home and went back to the ranch. Something didn't sit right with me about that treaty. I knew that Refe just wanted control. There was something about me that made intimidated him. There had to be and I needed to find out what it was, so maybe I could have the upper-hand.


	16. Chapter 16: An Alliance Kenyon

**Chapter 16: Kenyon**

I expected the day to be perfect. I didn't understand how waking up next to Sorrell didn't signify perfect. The sky was getting dark and I knew Mr. Garnett would be home soon. I didn't want to just leave while she was asleep, but it was possible I would have to explain this to Satordi. Maybe he already knew. This may have been the last time I would see Sorrell in a long time.

I tried to gently move and not disturb her, although I hated the thought of her waking up and me not be there. I scooted out of the bed and it caused her to stir. I wasn't sure if I wanted her to wake up or not, maybe it didn't matter. Why would it. I made it out of the bed without her waking up gave Sorrell a soft kiss on the cheek, maybe hoping she would wake up so I could give her the proper goodbye but she stayed asleep. I brushed a bang from her face and fixed the covers around her. I took one last glance and left the Garnett house.

My mind was heavy. I couldn't stop thinking about that dream. Sorrell, my wife and pregnant. I had fantasized about it a million times, but something about that dream made it real. It felt real. She felt incredibly real. Sorrell's falling asleep naked in my arms might have had a lot to do with the realness but there was just something I couldn't shake.

Maybe this was a sign. Maybe I had to make this real. The dream might not have ever been in my grasp, maybe I was kidding myself from the beginning, maybe I still am. Maybe this love was doomed from the moment I saw her, but all I knew was that if anything in this world was worth fighting for it was that dream. Sorrell pregnant with my child. I was more sure than I ever had been. I had to find a way or at least fight up until next summer to make it a reality.

When I got home all I could do was think. I wasn't sure if it was because I had slept the day away with Sorrell or just the fact that I had a lot on my mind but I stayed up meditating on the dream.

Randy came in later than usual. I just guessed the talk went Dad went well, but the depleted look on his face said otherwise.

"Hey." I said as he came into the room.

"Hey Ken." His eyes looked down at the ground.

"How did the talk with Dad go."

Randy shook his head. "It went good Ken." He said looking like he just brushed the question.

"Then what's wrong Randy?" I asked.

He bit his lip nervously. "I just got a lot on my mind." He stuck his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall.

He was making me nervous. "What is it?"

He brushed his fingers through his hair. "Me and Dad went to see Chief Refe."

I sat up on my bed. "What happened."

Randy shook his head. "Nothing Ken."

"Nothing? What do you mean?" I asked.

He fell on his bed. "I mean, nothing changed. The treaty still stands. I'm sorry Ken. We tried."

I collapsed and let out a sigh. "At least you tried." I shugged. "Maybe, I'll try to plead my case."

"It won't work Ken." Said Randy.

"I can't get up Randy. This is my life we're talking about."

"I know Ken."

I sighed again. "I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"I know Ken." He said. "Just know that I'm going to do what ever I can, Ken. What ever it takes."

I rose and eyebrow. "Really?"

Randy chuckled. "Yeah. You're my brother Ken. We've had each others back since...ever."

It felt really good to have Randy in my corner. "Thanks Randy."

"Don't mention it." Randy smiled.

"So you have idea?"

Randy chuckled again. "My brilliant plan went out the window. Refe said if I ever step inside Witiki lands again I'll be killed on sight. I still don't understand why he only wants you."

"I have me theories." I admitted.

He studied me. "What are your theories."

"Randy, I threatened Sorrell with Russ." I thought back to when I was under Alana's spell. I was ashamed that even under anything, that I would hurt Sorrell like that. I never wanted to see that side of myself, but I knew that was what I had to look forward to, being Alana's pet.

"You think maybe only you are susceptible to Alana's charm?"

"I think so. You know I would never hurt Sorrell, like that otherwise. "

"I thought that was fishy. I thought there was something wrong. She was supposed to have this pheromone and I wasn't remotely attracted to her. I mean she was cute, had a nice body but beyond that... psycho-bitch."

"I think that is the most superficial thing I've ever heard you say Randy." I joked.

"So what are you saying you actually had real feelings for Alana?"

I shook my head. "No, it was more like she took my anger and jealousy and anger and magnified it."

"That's what it is." said Randy.

"What?"

"Mom always said you wore your heart on your sleeve."

"So."

"Ken, that's what she feeds off of. Your emotions. That's why she can control you."

"And she can't control you?"

"I can control my emotions Ken. Yours get away from you. Maybe if you can learn to control your emotions Alana will find out she can't control you and then she won't want you as her mate."

"I think they all are just hungry for blood anyway."

"Maybe, but it's worth a shot."

I nodded. "Maybe you're right. How do I even learn to control my emotions?"

Randy shugged. "I figure something out. Maybe I can talk to Satordi. He's trained us for everything else."

I nodded.

"Or I could train you. You know it was bound to happen. I was going to have to teach you to be cool like the master."

I smiled and rolled my eyes. " Whatever Randy!"

I was glad that Randy and I were getting along again and even more that we were trying to find a way to make sure that I didn't join the pack. Maybe that dream was more in grasp than I had thought or maybe we were doomed to fail, either way I would fight until there was no fight left and I was glad I had my big brother to help. I meant a lot, regardless of what we went through, Randy was one of my best allies.


	17. Chapter 17: Omen Sorrell

**Chapter 17: Sorrell**

It was like heaven watching the reflection of the gorgeous sunset glittering through Kenyon's golden brown eyes. His long lustrous locks cascading down his subliminally beautiful face. His skin was a glowing blemishless mahogany, his smile warm heart. I decided that there was no other place I would rather be than under our oak tree watching sparklets dance over _Lac de Supernatral _with Kenyon.

I knew in my heart of hearts that it would never get better. I knew that he expected me to fall in love again, have a family, and go on without him. I just couldn't see myself feeling this way about anyone other than him. I was confident in the place in my heart where only he resided. I knew that no matter what happened between us, he would forever be mine and I would always be Haripozi mate to Kalilou. Even when the year was up, he would join the Witiki as alpha and marry his betrothed, he would be forever in my heart and in my soul.

I knew that the best I could do was make the most of our last year together. I was thankful that Russ was released from the hospital and was responding to his treatment, now it was one less thing to distract me from making the best of my time with Kenyon. Although, I did want to make it a point to not forget mine and Russ' Sundays anymore and would even bring Kenyon with me sometimes.

Kenyon gently nuzzled his nose against my cheek as he held me in his arms. "I think we should go inside, sweetheart. It smells like rain." The deep bartone in his voice rattle me to the core and made my stomach flutter.

I let out giggle. "Who's afraid of a little rain?"

He smiled and nuzzled me again. "Okay, but if you have to stay home because you're sick."

I rolled my eyes playfully."I'm still part werewolf, Ken. I'm sure I can't get sick."

"We don't know that for sure."He smirked.

I bit my lip. "You aren't afraid of a little rain are you, Ken?" I said playfully taunting him.

He smiled. "It's not exactly you worried about."

I frowned. "Then who are you worried about?"

He chuckled running his hand through my hair. "I was talking about your precious hair, sweetheart."

I giggled. Thinking about the creek when he had wet my hair"You owe me a trip to the salon anyway."

"I do, don't I?" He let out a soft laugh holding me tighter into his strong chest "Well, bring on the rain then." He leaned down and pressed his warm fluffy lips to mine. I felt my body go felt like warm sparklers as his lips messaged mine.

There was suddenly a crackle of lighting and then a loud rumble of thunder. We both jerked our heads upward looking up at the dark gray clouds that seemed to come out of nowhere.

Kenyon stood up and helped me to my feet. "Come on honey. I maybe a supernatural, but even I don't test mother nature."

I sighed playfully. "Okay Ken!"

Kenyon put his arm around me and we began to walk toward the cottage.

"Ken!" I heard a voice shout from behind his that rattle me to the core. I turned around around to find Randy's infuriated glare fixated on Kenyon and me. My heart raced nervously at Randy's expression. I had never seen him look so infuriated. For the first time I had to admit I was scared of Randy.

"Randy what's wrong?" I tried to approach Randy, but Kenyon grabbed my hand and pulled me back into his arms. I crushed against his strong chest and my forehead in between my eyes bumped his chin the heavy bump almost through tears.

"Why don't you just leave Randy? " He said wrapping his arm around my waist.

Randy's eyes narrowed. "Why don't you come over here and make me, Ken?"He spat.

Ken, nudged me to the side and walked toward Randy, but I pulled him back. I knew in my soul that they were about to fight and I couldn't let them. I loved them both too much and knew that they loved each other too much, I couldn't allow them to hurt each other. I had to get them apart so they could cool off. "Ken, let's just go." I pulled Kenyon's arm but he jerked his arm away and continued stride toward Randy who just stood there glaring at Ken. I walked closely behind Kenyon.

"I've had enough of you Randy? What is your problem?"

"You!?" He hissed. "I'm tired of you!" He thrusted his pointer finger in Kenyon's direction.

"I'm tired of you Randy! Why don't you get over it, I'm the new alpha, It's time you get over it Randy. The better brother won, Randy. Get over yourself." He said.

Randy's eyes widened I knew Kenyon had struck a nerve"So you think you're better than me?!"

"I don't think anything Randy!" He was now right up on Randy and they glared at each other.

"Ken!" I shouted. "Can you stop please! That's your brother." Pulling at him, I was afraid to touch his flesh becase I could feel the heat radiated off of him from wher I was standing.

Kenyon looked at me and then shot him a look. "He's not my brother."

"Kenyon, don't say that!" I grabbed his arm, but he pulled it away and glared at me angrily.

"Don't defend him Sorrell, he's been manipulating you this whole time. He could have gotten you killed."

I shook my head. "That's not true, Ken!" I assured him. "Randy's only my friend." I was almost in tears but Kenyon's eeye were full of rage they were taking turns fueling each other's flame and I felt powerless.

"Who's manipulating who, Ken? You tried to force her to marry you? Who tried to take her away from her life. If anyone is bad for her health Ken, it's you" His nose almost touched Kenyon's. His fist were balled matching Kenyon's. They were going to fight.

"Randy!?" I shouted stopping him from his rant. "Guys! Nobody forced me to do anything!"

"We'll you heard it Randy! So you can butt the hell out of her life!" Snapped Kenyon.

Randy walked up in Kenyon's face. I stood in between them.

"Can you both stop! You're brothers!" I shouted.

I felt the air between them go from warm to scorching and I had to back away , but not before noticing that their eyes were both lit up and flickering like flames.

"Ken!" I pleaded. "Please don't!"

Randy started to phase first and and Kenyon after.

"No! Stop this!" I demanded. "Please!? Stop!"

Randy was the first one to jump and Kenyon knocking me backward into the grassy muddy ground.

There was another crackle of thunder.

Kenyon growled. as he barely got out of the way of Randy. Kenyon lunged for Randy's neck and caught him. Randy howled in pain.

I wanted to jump in a do something, but I was afraid to. Kenyon shook his head from side to side with Randy's neck in his teeth.

All I could do was scream in horror. "No! Please stop! He's your brother!?"

Randy twisted out of Kenyon grasp and lunged for him while he was on the ground and clamped his jaw around his neck, and shook him until he went limp.

I screamed. "Ken!"

Randy stood over him with Kenyon's thick red blood on his muzzle almost in shock at himself. I ran up to the limp bloody mangled wolf that used to be my love. I sobbed. "No! Randy!"

I felt the cold rain shower down making my whole body feel cold as sobbed. The icy droplets barely rinsing away the crimson blood from Kenyon's fur coat as he slowly phased back naked and still lifeless. I stroked his long gorgeous hair and place a gentle kiss on his forehead. Kenyon was gone, he was dead and it was my fault.

I heard Randy's whimper as he nudged Kenyon with his nose realizing what he had done.

I felt a cold chill that came in through my room and made me shiver under my light covers. I looked up at my open window. A summer breeze came through my window lightly blowing my drapes.

I felt a lump in my throat and my heart raced, trying to wrap my mind around the fact that it was a dream. _It was too real. _My nose started to hurt triggering tears in my eyes. _It was just a dream._ I couldn't let it happen.


	18. Chapter 18: Just a Crush Sorrell

**Chapter 18: Sorrell**

I got up and showered trying to settle my nerves, got dressed and headed over to Beaufort. I decided that I would keep the dream to myself and just push it back to the recesses of my brain. I wanted to focus my energy on enjoying my year with Kenyon and just make absolutely sure that Randy knew that I was completely in love with Kenyon and that he was my best friend and would never be more than that.

When I drove up to the cottage, I was apprehensive about knocking on the door, hoping that I would have to face Talya again.

Randy opened the door before I even had a chance to knock. I stood there with my fist reeling back. I then set it at my side.

Randy gave me a welcoming smile that made my heart flutter. "Hey Sorrell!"

I smiled back. "How's it going Randy?"

"Kenyon's not home right now." he said. "He is in the garage with Ro."

"Really?" I asked. "I can wait for him."

He squinted. "Sorrell, you can hang out with me until, Kenyon get's done in the garage with Ro. I got stable duty."

I thought. I now more than ever wasn't trying to give Kenyon the wrong idea again.

"Come on, Sorrell. Aunt Talya's home and I know you don't want to hang out with her."

I shook my head. He had a point, suddenly spending time with Randy was that much more alluring. "Okay, Randy, but I'm not cleaning horse crap." I giggled.

Randy chuckled. "I'm not cleaning it, I have to get it ready for the storm."He closed the door. "I've got to re upholster some stuff. How are you with a hammer?"

I shrugged. "Storm?" I asked. "I haven't heard anything about a storm

"Yeah, one of the perks of being part animal. Increase senses, you can almost predict things like that." He started toward the stables and I walked with him."Ro, picked it up first. I think it's because you know, he's from the islands."

"Where is Ro from?" I asked. Ro's accent was a mix of so many things it was hard to pick it it out.

"Ro's from Jamaica, but he hangs out with so many cajuns it hard to make out where he's from."

I thought. "I was wondering what all those 'mons' and 'cheres' where about."

Randy let out a hearty chuckle. "That's our Ro."

When we came upon the stables they were as beautiful as the first time I had seen them.

"Pretty awesome huh?"

"Randy, I've seen the stables a million times." I said, but I had to admit they were always breathtaking. All of the majestic animals, and the size of it

"I was talking about me." He shot me one of his charming disarming smirks.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Randy!"

I followed Randy over to a big blue tool shed and helped him pull out the supplies.

I wasn't that I was trying to notice Randy's chiseled chest, and his bronze skin and his harlequin romance model body, but how could I not with Randy glinting over at me to see it I was looking and smiling when my eyes caught his. And then when he peeled the cotton fabric of of his sweaty glistening chest, it was hard to look away.

I blushed. "Randy, you are such a peacock."

He shrugged tossing his shirt to the the side and picked up his hammer again. "What do you mean?" he smiled coyly.

I rolled my eyes as I tried to focus on try hold the piece of fence in place so that Randy could hammer it. It kept wiggling out of place, so Randy held it his hand next to mine as he hammered. I swiped his hand out of the way and tried harder to balance the plank and keep it steady. "I got it, Randy."

Randy grabbed the plank again with his smooth skin barely brushing up against mine. He smelled of warm crumb cake fresh out of the oven underneath a deep woody musk. I had to catch my breath for a moment. "Look, if this thing goes on crooked it's going to be on me, Sorrell."

I pushed his hand away again. "I can do it, Randy."

He smiled. "Why are you so stubborn?"

"Do you want to do this by yourself, Randy?" I playfully fussed.

He shook his head. "But you know I could if I wanted to."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Keep it up and you might have to."

He stared into my eyes with an intense smolder and he bit his lip."I like hearing your heart skip a beat, Sorrell."

I pressed my lips together trying to smile even though I was sure I was bright red. I could feel my heart pitter-patter in my chest. "That's not fair Randy."

"All I'm doing is stating the obvious."

"And using it for your own sick enjoyment." I sneered. "I thought you were supposed to be my friend."

"I am your friend."He said."But my effects on you are hard for any man to ignore but I'll respect your boundaries." He lifted his hands up in surrender.

"They're not boundaries, it's called a platonic friendship and I'm in love with your brother." I kicked myself for opening that door with Randy. I was in a situation where I was required to marry someone I was required to be an alpha, and who better to be in an arrange marriage with than your best friend. I was attracted to Randy, I had to give him that. He was confidently charming and yes my heart would skip a beat, but I knew it was an attraction. I was in love with Kenyon. I wished so much Randy would get the picture and things would go back to normal.

"You're right." he smiled. "I guess a guy can dream."

I shook my head. "No Randy, you can't."

"Sorrell you can't stop me from dreaming about you anymore that he can stop your heart beating for me." He said hammering a plank in place.

"Randy, I'll admit I'm attracted to you, but it doesn't mean that I am am not completely in love with, Ken." I explained.

Randy cut me off. "I get it, Sorrell. You don't have to explain it to me again. You're always going to love him more, but what are you going to do next year?"

I my mouth dropped. I searched his eyes, feeling a little hurt that he brought it up."What do you mean, Randy?"

"I mean, let's say after Kenyon joins the pack and I ask you to be my girlfriend. Then what?"

My eyes started to water. I couldn't believe that he would say something like that. That statement alone severed the small attraction I did have to him. It also made me feel betrayed."Randy, that's like asking a person with a sick dog what kind of puppy they want." I started to walk away, I felt the tears coming.

"Sorrell, please don't go!"

It seemed like when I stopped my feet were frozen in their tracks. I turned around. "Randy, I can't have you two fighting over me."

"Sorrell, who says we're fighting?"His sounded like he was beginning to get angry. Sorrell, I apologized to him, I've apologized to you. What more do you want?" he said. "I can't just turn off my feelings, Sorrell. "His gaze dropped to the ground. "And if that means we can't be friends any more..."

Now I really feeling betrayed. "You would really really risk our friendship?"

His eyes sunk and he shook his head. "You're my best friend Sorrell, I would never risk that." He wrapped his arms around me. When we parted he started digging in his pockets. "And to prove it." He pulled out a pocket knife, opened it and dragged the blade along his palm.

I watched the blood slowly stream out of his hand as he handed me the knife. "Hurry before it heals."

I looked up at him curiously.

"Come on, don't be chicken." I took the knife, closed my eyes and drug it across my palm. It stung a moment but I was surprised that it didn't hurt for too long, it actually itched more than it stung. Randy grabbed my hand in his quickly.

"You know I still have werewolf blood Randy."

He smiled. "All the more reason we should be doing this. Now we're blood brothers."

"Randy if I start shifting."

"I'm a spiritual shifter. It doesn't work like that, but you have to admit, it would be pretty awesome."

Now my heart felt warm at the gesture. I threw my arms around him. "I don't want to lose you as a friend Randy. I need you, right now."

He sighed. "I need you too, Sorrell." He bit his lip as he searched my eyes. "It's just that nobody has ever cared about me like you. I have never met anyone like you in my life and I know, I never will again. I'm someone else when I'm with you. I'm who I want to be."Tears well in his eyes. "I feel like I can tell you anything, except for how I feel about you, and I hate it." His head sank as if he was thinking of something to say, or rephrase what he was about to say. He locked eyes with me again. His eyes were glassy. It was hard to see Randy this way and my heart went out to him, and I hated that I couldn't stop the hurt that Randy was feeling, but that meant that I had to hurt Kenyon and I just couldn't do it.

"Randy, you are going to find someone who sees you, the way I see you. You are a great person once you get past that pompous jerk Mr. Wonderful."

He smiled.

"You just have to let her in and see the real you. Mr. Wonderful, isn't you. Randy is special, he strong, he's kind, he's warm, and he's a good friend and he would never risk his relationship with his little brother for a girl."

"Even if she's as incredible as you."

"He would see the bigger picture and realize that it isn't worth hurting his brother and his best friend. That's the Randy I know. That's the Randy I love."

He smirked and raised his eyebrows. "You love me Sorrell."

I rolled my eyes. "As a friend and if you just love me back as a friend, it will always be mutual."

He nodded and exhaled. "I'll try."

"That's not good enough Randy."

"Sorrell, I wish it were as easy as that. I wish I could just shut them off, but I can't." _I want to kiss you so badly, Sorrell. I want to make you happy. I want you to look at me the way you look at him Sorrell. I hate seeing you with him. I know I could make you happier than he ever could._

I pulled away and shook my head. I remembered the dream and I feel my tears welling up again.

_What is it Sorrell._ He took my hand.

"Randy, I had a dream last night." There was lump in my throat. "You killed Ken."

Randy's eyes wided "Sorrell, I would never hurt Kenyon or you like that. I understand now, I'll keep everything inside. I'll be your friend. I don't want you to think that I would ever do something like that. It isn't mean Sorrell."

"I know!" I said. "I was just scary to see you two that mad at each other."

Randy chuckled. "Well we're getting along regardless and trying to find a way out of this treaty."

I smiled. "Really? Randy."

Randy sighed. "Yeah. Even though I'm hoping you'll wise up and chose me."

"Randy."

"I won't pressure you." He raised his hands.

"Come on. Why don't we go to the mess hall and get some popcicles."

I giggled as Randy turned around and keeled in front of me so I could hop on his back. I could ignore everything else, but the moments like this made me live Randy. He was my best friend in the entire world and I never wanted to lose him, but all this talk about love I was terrified it would mean that I would lose him. I knew that if Kenyon found out I might be put in the awful situation of having to chose.


	19. Chapter 19: The Green Monster Kenyon

**Chapter 19: Kenyon**

I didn't know if Randy was already testing me. When I was finished with Ro and saw Sorrell laughing on Randy's back I used that oportunity to push down any emotion. I forced a smile.

Sorrell smiled and ran up to me and nearly knocked me over. That was an emotion I could never suppress, Holding her in my arms. I swung her around.

"Did you miss me?" I asked.

"Always Ken!" She said.

I pressed my lips to hers and kissed her gently. I pulled away. "What do you want to do today Mrs. Phallan?"

"Anything, as long as I'm with you Ken." She said.

I didn't really have an agenda together but I didn't care. She was right as long as we were together it nothing else mattered.


	20. Chapter 20: The Conflict Randy

**Chapter 20: Randall**

As Sorrell and Kenyon walked away I kind had to laugh at myself. I appreciated how Sorrell made time, even though, she didn't have to. She could stop doing things for me tomorrow and already she had done more than I could repay her for.

I decided to go back to Satordi's and see if he had anymore busy work for me to do before the storm. I still needed to see about being able to help Kenyon control his emotion. Seeing Sorrell on my back was a true test. I couldn't lie about enjoying it. I started in the direction of the mansion until I saw a familiar truck drive up the main road.

_I couldn't be. _I thought.

I decided to follow it. I ran up the street trying to catch up. I spotted it in front of a vacant cottage and I knew that the blue truck belong to a new resident especially because the truck bed was filled to capacity. I was elated when Rob got out of his truck. I sprinted over to him and then started walked as I got closer.

He smiled wide when he saw me. "Hey hot shot!"

"What brings you out to this neck of the woods?" I asked

"Well, the lease was up at the apartment and I decided to take your friends up on their offer."

"That's awesome, man!" I said trying to conceal how happy I was. It was the best news I had heard in a while. "Do you need help unpacking?"

Rob looked at his truck bed filled to capacity and then back at me. "Sure, if I'm not taking you away from anything."

I shook my head. "No, I'm pretty free these days." I admitted.

He shrugged okay. "Okay."

We took the his tan couch in first. Rob stepped up on the bed of his truck. "Get that end."

I took the other end without a problem, both of us knew that the weight of it wouldn't be an issue, but I was just acting as a guide as we both slid it off off the truck and then lifted it and made our way to Rob's door.

"So where's your little lady friend?" Rob asked.

I smiled. "Who Sorrell?"

Rob smiled let out a sigh and shook his head.

I chuckled. "She's around here somewhere with her boyfriend."

"Your brother?"

I nodded as we slid through front door and into Rob's new living room. It was actually pretty specious. I admired. It was bigger than Aunt Talya's. Satordi had been trying to put us all in one of his bigger cottages so Kenyon and I would at least have our own room, but between Aunt Talya's refusal to endure a little change and my Dad's brilliant idea that sharing a room with Kenyon would make us a closer pack, there wasn't much anyone could say.

"Well, that's good!" He said stopping in the middle of the room.. "So you two are still good friends?"

I smiled. "Of course she is."

We lowered the couch to the floor.

"Well, that's good." He said. "So I take it you haven't been named alpha."

I sighed. "Apparently, they had other plans. They wanted my little brother."

Rob squinted. "I'm sorry about that."

"He takes over the pack after his next birthday."

"I'm really sorry, man. For the both of you."

I shrugged. "It was his decision."

"I'm sure it was not one he wanted to make, Randy. If he loves Sorrell like you say he does, I'm sure it is not easy for him."

"He could have just let me handle it!"

Rob chuckled. "Some men, just want to handle it themselves."

"I had a fool proof plan, he had to does one small thing, and leave it to him to mess that up." I argued. "Rob, I get that you feel bad, but the way I see it, he brought it on himself. I just can't feel sorry for him anymore. I mean if I had Sorrell..."

Rob chuckled again cutting me off. "So that's what it comes down to?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm just saying that..."

"Randy you are a good guy, but let's face it you are letting your feelings for her get in the way of your judgment."

"You might be right, but that doesn't change the fact that if Kenyon really love her he would have fought harder. I would have fought my ass off to stay with Sorrell. Just like my Dad."

"And look what happened to him." said Rob. "Look what happened to me. I think he might be on to something. Humans just aren't meant for our world. They are just to fragile."

"Sorrell's a tough cookie though. If anyone could, it would be her." I said.

"Randy, she's just a kid."

"I know Rob. I'm not saying you're wrong, I'm just saying, there's something special about her. " I said. "I just feel like if anyone could survive."

Rob looked at me angrily. "But is it really worth that chance, Randy?"

I sighed. I hated that Rob was implying that I would try to put Sorrell in harm's way. I didn't know what I was implying but I decided to quit while I was ahead.

"I'm sorry kid. I know you wouldn't sit back and let your friend get hurt and I agree your friend has a lot of spunk, more than most people. I can why the both of you love her. The way it looks on the outside you both are trying to protect her in different ways. I think you should just let her decide what she wants on her own, and just have her back as her friend." He said. "I mean, what if one day she feels like you're coming in between you and your brother and she had to stop being your friend."

I shook my head. "Sorrell, wouldn't do that."

"So she wouldn't chose your brother over you?" Said Rob. "I mean, I think it is something you should ask yourself."

Now I was getting angry. "Rob, what are you trying to say? I shouldn't be her friend because she is dating my brother?"

"I think that it's fine you two are friends. You two seem really close, but I am saying this. Make sure you're heart is in the right place Randy. Don't go sabotaging her relationship because you're in love with her. When she says back off, you need to back off." He shot me a more sincere look. "All I'm saying is, don't let her come between you and your brother."

Suddenly I had a flash of Sorrell's dream. "It won't happen." I said.

Rob nodded. "Okay, man." He plopped down on the couch. "So what else has been going on?"

"I'm trying to get Ken, out of this treaty." I said.

"Any luck?"

I plopped down and shook my head.

"At least your helping those two."

I nodded. "It seems hopeless Rob."

"Well, just remember bros before whoes."

"Sorrell isn't a whoe." I defended.

Rob chuckled. "I know, I'm just jerkin your chain, man. If you need help I'm right here man. I don't know what kind of help I can be, but I'm here."

"Thanks Man." I fist bumped Rob. It was great that I had Rob to help but I didn't know what I could do with it or if I wanted to do anything at all but I had to keep reminding myself that I didn't want Sorrell by default.


	21. Chapter 21: Exposed Kenyon

**Chapter 21: Sorrell**

I had to say I enjoyed killing time with Kenyon just kissing him laying under our tree.

He hovered over me with a hand on each side. His bright eyes studied me. "Sorrell, I think kissing you in my favorite thing in the world. I think I like kissing you better than I like fixing cars."

I giggled. "I don't believe that Ken. I think if I gave you the choice of fixing the black beauty or kissing me..."

He smirked. "I could always kiss you after."

I rolled my eyes and giggled. "I love kissing you too, Ken."

He nuzzled me. "I love you Sorrell, more than you'll ever know."

"Why do you always say that?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"How can I not know how much you love me Ken. I know you love me a lot."

He smiled. "Sorrell. I say that because it's true. If you can ever imagine how much I love you sweetheart, I love you a million times more than that."

"That's impossible Ken."

"Is it?" He brushed his thumb against my lips. "Do you really want to have this battle. Do you really want me to prove to you the magnitude of my love?"

I giggled.

"If you wish it Sorrell. Wish for me to prove that I love you."

"I think you've proved it enough Ken."

"Never!" He chuckled.

"Besides I don't want to waste all my wishes on what I already know. That's what minus two."

"Three."

I rolled my eyes."Really Ken?"

"It's three." He held up three fingers. "The kiss. For me to get naked. And the little naked snuggle last night." He smiled.

Just thinking about made my stomach flutter again. "You didn't even give me the kiss."

"But I sung to you. That has to count for something." He smiled.

"I didn't wish for that. Just because you want to make an ass out of yourself it doesn't mean you can count it as a wish."

"So I made an ass out of myself singing to you" His eyebrows furrowed."Okay, Mrs. Phallan, you have a point. How can we fix this? Do you want you kiss now?" He smirked leaning into me.

"No." I said. "I don't want a kiss anymore. Now I want you to go skinny dipping."

"You must really like to see me naked." He smiled.

"Oh yes!" I giggled.

"Okay skinny dipping. How long?"

"The lake." I thought. "Five minutes. No shifting. If you get caught you're caught you're caught."

He chuckled. "What do I do. Hide myself?"

"You figure it out like a normal person." I teased.

"You are killing me Sorrell. You know that?" He nuzzled my neck.

"I understand if you don't want to do it. If you don't love me, Ken."

"You're evil, Sorrell." He chuckled. "You are so evil!" He stood up. "Okay. I told you I'd prove to you how much I love you, and show you I shall. Just turn around."

"I've already seen you naked Ken." I giggled.

"Well, I'm still bashful so turn around."

I looked over toward the other side of the lake as Kenyon stripped down again and when I turned my head again Kenyon was already running toward the lake screaming like a wild man in his full naked glory. He ran into the water and started swimming. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Does this satisfy my queen?" He smiled.

"Ehh!" I joked.

"Really?" he laughed. "There is no pleasing you Sorrell."

"Maybe I should just make more wishes." I smiled.

I Kenyon eyes widen almost in panic and I turned around to find Satordi.

"Hey Satordi!" I smiled as innocently as I could.

"Hello children. I was looking for Randy."

"I saw him a little while ago but we haven't seen him." said Kenyon.

He rose an eyebrow. "Well, Ken we still have some preparations so when you and Sorrell are finished you can help Ro some more."

"Yes sir." He smiled.

"You'll need you clothes for that."

A bashful smile spread across his lips. "Thank you sir!"

Satordi smiled. "You kids have fun." His eyebrows furrowed. "Just make good decisions." He walked away looking at Kenyon curiously.

I giggled.

"What are you laughing at?"

"A naked wolf."

"A naked wolf? Sorrell wolves _are_ naked." He smirked. "Why don't you come in here with this naked wolf."

"That naked wolf is going to have to come make me."

"Come make you. Is that a wish sweetheart."

"I'm not wasting my wish on that."

"Too late." He joked.

"Ken, that's not fair."

Before I knew it Kenyon's eyes lit up and had already shifted into a big red wolf and started charging at me. I got up to run but before I could even get up he hovered over me and started licking me. I screamed. "Ken! Gross!"

I finally pushed him off and got up. I brushed off the thick wolf slobber. I decided I would get my revenge. I looked down where his clothes were in a pile. The wolf gave me a bark letting me know he was onto my plan. I snatched his shirt a fast as I could.

I started to run but before I knew it the other side of the shirt was in between the wolf's teeth and we were in tug of war. My feet gave out from under me and I fell backward and once more Kenyon licked me and once again I was covered in a thick layer of wolf drool. Screaming. "Ken! Stop!" He stepped back and leaned forward as if he was about to pounce and his tail wagged back and forth.

He then stood up and walked over to the tree, where his pants were. He phased back putting the bottom half of his clothes back on and then running over to me. I spread out the slobbery piece of fabric in my hands. There was a big hole in it.

"Hey, I liked that shirt!" He smiled.

"Serves you right." I said flinging slobber on him. He took my arms and pulled me in close.

"You started it."

"I know you're not counting that as a wish."

He smirked. "I think I've tortured you enough sweetheart." He held me in his big strong arms.

"Thank you." I pouted.

"But let that be a lesson."

I rose an eyebrow. "And what lesson is that?"

"That I'm the master."

I pushed him away. "Whatever Ken!"

He pulled me in close again brushing my hair from me face looking into my eyes He slid his hands around my waist. "You are so beautiful, Sorrell. I don't know how I'm going to ever live without you. I'm sorry for bringing it up Sorrell, but You have to know, my world ends without you. I am going to keep fighting to be in your arms for always."

"Ken?" I said softly.

"Yes sweetheart."

"What if this is all my fault. I should have..."

"No!" He placed his fingertips on my lips sending chills through me. "None of this is your fault."

"But if I had."

He shook his head. "Sorrell, none of this is your fault. You have to trust me on that. If anyone is to blame it's me and I'm going to fix it, I promise."

Kenyon pressed his lips to mine. He kissed me like it was going to be our last kiss. Most kisses were that way because we knew that time was ticking down and soon enough it would be and I would lose my Kenyon forever id we didn't think of something.


	22. Chapter 22: Stay Away Sorrell

**Chapter 22: Sorrell**

Kenyon and I kissed a lot and it was something I looked forward to and before we knew it school started and we we kissing between classes and after work. It never got old.

"Do you guys breathe?" Beth hissed

Ken and I just looked at each other and went back to our kissing. We had a few minutes before class and I knew that it took us both about a minute and a half to for Kenyon to get to my class and about a minute to get to Ken's so that left at least a fun minute of hardcore lip action.

"Excuse me you two that is inappropriate physical contact." was the short chubby new math teacher. "I don't want to have a talk with your father Ms. Garnett...Mr. Phallan."

Kenyon smirked. "Sorry Mr. Wade. We'll try and control ourselves. "

Mr. Wade shot Kenyon a look and then headed toward his classroom and just like that Kenyon claimed my lips again.

"Ken, I have to get to class." I murmured.

"We have at least thirty seconds...29..28.." He started leaning in with a smile.

"Ken, don't get me grounded. My dad works here." I said.

He nuzzled me. "When you're my wife Sorrell. I am going to kiss you always. My lips are going to be permanently attached." He kissed my cheek and gently brushed my cheek. "And your father won't have anything to say about it."

"My father would love having you as a son-in-law. I think you won him over with the whole Harlem Renaissance thing." I smiled.

"I like Langston Hughes. It's not really a big deal."

"You're lucky these days to find a guy versed in Dr. Seuss." Beth chimed in. I had almost forgotten she was still there. We had the same World History class.

"My Ken, is versed in Shakespeare."

"Shakespeare, Socrates, Plato, Maya Angelo, Jane Austen, Walt Wittman, Oscar Wilde..."

Beth and I rolled our eyes.

"We get it genius." snapped Beth.

Kenyon stole a quick kiss and looked at Beth. "Take care of my princess," He said and left for class.

"You guys are so going to be one of those couples that get married after high school."

I sighed. "I hope so Beth." I said sitting down in the desk next to Beth.

"You think well be sister-in-laws if I marry Randy."

I giggled. "You are still going that route?"

"Yeah, Randy is hot. I've been thinking about calling him all summer or let him make the first move."

I shrugged.

"What is he seeing anyone?" The look in her eyes were panic. I knew Randy was interested in me, but not anyone else.

"You'll put in a good word for me." She grabbed my arm.

I thought, maybe setting him up with someone will help him forget about me. It would be nice to hang out with Randy and have him just be my friend. "Sure." I smiled. "I'll see him at work tonight. I'll talk to him."

"Oh, maybe we can double date." She said.

"Yeah, that will be great." I said.

I was almost too excited to tell Randy about Beth. They seemed to get along pretty well over the summer. I wasn't sure if Randy and Beth would get married but if at least they got serious enough I it would be the end of my complications with Randy.

"Beth huh?" He smirked.

"Yeah, Beth. You like Beth right?"

He rose an eyebrow. "I guess I can stand her now." He scrolled me.

I rolled my eyes. "Randy look. You two are perfect for each other."

"Yeah, we have a lot in common...like..." He shook his head spreading his hands out on the table between us.

"Me. You both are my best friends and you probably have a million other things in common."

"Like what?" He pressed his lips together and crossed his arms. "I don't even know."

"Since when to you need a type Randy. She's a girl with big boobs and popular. Trust me she's your type."

His eyebrows furrowed slowly. "You think I'm that shallow?"

I bit my lip. I really didn't mean to say it be it came out. I was more disappointed in myself. I felt like in one statement I had disrespected both of my best friends. _What was wrong with me?_"Randy, I...I didn't mean that. I just."

"Answer the question Sorrell. With everything you know about me. Every thing we've been through, Sorrell, do you think I'm that shallow?"

I sighed. "I didn't mean to upset you, Randy."

"Just answer the question."

I sighed. "Randy, in school it wasn't this hard for you to go out with someone. What's so different now?"

He chuckled looking tracing a shape on the table. "Are you really asking me that?"

"I'm not asking you to marry her Randy."

"Of course not!" He hissed. "If I don't ask a girl to marry me after two days of dating her, I have commitment issues. I guess not everyone can be your golden boy." He got up and stormed off into the kitchen.

"Randy!" I got up and went after him. Maybe it was a bad idea but I guess I just hated upseting Randy. He head a right to be upset I did just accuse him of being shallow. "Randy, look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad I just-"

He looked down at me. "Is that why Sorrell?"

I felt my heart flutter once more his lips were dangerously close to mine and I felt like I couldn't move.

_Is that why you won't let yourself feel anything for me Sorrell?_

"Randy, I love Kenyon. This isn't about me."

"You think I'm shallow? That I can't love you as good as he can?" He wrapped his arm around my waist. He smelled amazing.

_Sorrell, I'm ready to put it all on the line for you even my relationship with my brother. I promise I won't hurt him, but he has to know the truth._

All I could do was watch Randy's lips as he inhaled and exhaled. It was wrong my heart raced and I felt like everything submitted to him.

_Do you really want me to be with Beth, Sorrell? Do you really want to see me with another woman? Seeing you with him kills me. I want you to myself Sorrell. _

His lips were inches away from my mouth and kept getting closer. His eyes smoldering into mine as his thick eyelashes hung low.

_You started something Sorrell that you never finished. I can't let go of it. I'm not going to ask you to be my wife within a couple of days but I will respect you. I will let you be the person you were meant to be._

_What the hell was I doing?_I thought. He held me tighter and I was actually relishing in it. I never cheated on Kenyon. I didn't want to. I loved him. "Randy, just be honest with yourself. I'm just a conquest to you and have always been. For what ever reason your pheromones didn't work on me...I am the one thing that your brother has that you can never have." I swallowed.

"Really?" He smirked. "That's what you think? I could kiss you right now and I know you wouldn't fight me off."

His finger tips brushed against lips and my body radiated. I should have pulled away. _Why couldn't I?_

He bit his lip _I'm not going to kiss you Sorrell. Not as long as you're his. I want to more than you know._

"Randy lunch break is over. I need you in the kitchen."

As soon as Ms. Charlotte's voice cut through the moment I jerked away from Randy, mortified at myself. I just walked away. How could I have been so stupid. All I could think about was the dream.

My eyes burned. I felt like an idiot for crying but my tears fell.

"Sorrell, sweetheart what happened back there."

I put my hand over my face. I was shaking bad.

"Honey sit down."

I sat down on a chair and Ms. Charlotte handed me a cloth napkin.

"I don't know what happen." I cried. "Randy's my friend. He's my best friend, I am in love with Kenyon, but it's like as soon as I get around Randy..."

"You have feelings for him, babe."

"So what do I do?" I asked looking into Ms. Charlotte's eyes.

"Being in love is a beautiful thing, but it doesn't mean it puts us in this bubble. We have to make that bubble. Protect you heart Sorrell."

"What so I need to stay away from Randy?"

Ms. Charlotte nodded. "I can put you on opposite shifts for a while just until you can figure things out."

I shook my head and sighed. "No I can handle it, Ms. Charlotte. I just lost it for a minute."

Ms. Charlotte tilted her head. "Alright but if it happens again while you guys are on my clock it's my problem and I'll deal with it."

"Yes Ms. Charlotte." I nodded.

"Get back to work sweetheart."

I went back to work. Ms. Charlotte was right, Kenyon and I weren't in a bubble. I had to protect my heart for Kenyon, even from Randy. I needed to be in control.


	23. Chapter 23: A Ploy Randy

**Chapter 23: Sorrell**

It wasn't how I pictured telling Sorrell how I felt. I was mad at myself but when she made me out to be this shallow jerk, I had to show her that it wasn't the case. I couldn't help but think that it was why she didn't see me. Even with us talking about getting Kenyon out of this treaty all Kenyon could talk about was his plans. He wanted to tie her down. She deserved someone that would let her spread her wings, that would support her.

I needed to back off. I needed to give her her space. Let her know that I wasn't trying to manipulate her.

I looked up from my cooking to see Ms. Charlotte glaring at me with her arms crossed. I knew I had messed up.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Randy."

I smiled. "Yes Ma'am."

"Do I need to file sexual harassment Randy."

"No Ma'am. It was a misunderstanding. I will apologize to Sorrell as soon as I get the chance, Ms. Charlotte."

She rose an eyebrow. "Randy. What has gotten into you?"

_Did she really want to know? Could I even tell her?_ "It won't happen again."

I assured.

"It shouldn't have happened to begin with Randy. Sorrell is your brother's girlfriend."

"I know Ms. Charlotte and I feel terrible." I said. "I just didn't use my better judgment and I'm sorry."

"Do I need to switch your shifts."

I smiled and shook my head. "No ma'am."

"Okay, well if you ever need someone to talk to Randy."

I smiled. "I know Ms. Charlotte."

"Okay get back to work sweetheart." she left the kitchen and I went back to cooking.

I had crossed the line. I had to admit that. I decided I was just going to wait for Sorrell for as long as it took regardless what happened with Kenyon. I was confident that she would wise up. I just had to wait it out. It was like I lost control when I was around her. Worse, it was like we both did. I wanted to climb out of my skin and take her in my arms. Her scent rattled me to the core. God did she know what she did to me? I knew I would have to work harder, and now that I had let my judgment get away from me.

Now I had to do some damage control. I had to apologize. I watched Sorrell run into Kenyon's arms after work. I guess they were taking all the time they could together. I didn't want to see my brother being taken by the Witiki but I refused to see the woman I love get manipulated by anyone even if it was my little brother.

I was my brain and my heart was going crazy. All I could do was talk to Rob. Maybe he could give me some kind of advice or a way to control my emotions. I went to straight to Rob's cabin when I got off. I knew Rob was getting ready to start his shift.

I knocked on the door and waited. I knocked again. I was guessing he was in the shower so I knocked louder. He finally came to the door. Half dressed.

"Rob, I'm sorry to bother you. I needed..." That is when I caught a glipse of a half dressed woman with the biggest bare breast I had ever seen walking through his kitchen.

Rob quickly looked back and closed the door.

"Rob, I'm sorry..I.."

"Nah..you're good. That was Lisa." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry I thought you were getting ready for work.:

"Well thought I'd take a couple of days off to get settled in. Lisa came to help me decorate." He smirked.

"So when you say decorate..." I smirked

"Furniture got moved around." He chuckled.

"Rob, I didn't know you even..."

"Well I like women..." he quipped

"Are they real?"

"They felt real." He chucked.

"Rob, I'm sorry. I didn't know you had company."

"What's the problem?"

"Rob, I..."

"What's going on with Sorrell."

"I crossed the line Rob. I almost kissed her. She said I was shallow."

"Are you?"

"No. Of course not. I mean, clearly I like breast but..."

"You like a woman to arouse your intellect too."

I nodded. "Sorrell's more than that. I feel like there is a spiritual connection. Like nothing I have ever felt."

Rob chuckled. "How many serious relationships have you had?"

"I've dated tons of girls." I admitted. "No one has ever made me feel like this. She's something special Rob. She makes my heart go crazy. I can't stop thinking about her."

"Randy, maybe you should try to find something else to occupy your time. People can have obsessions for a time, and you don't want this obsession to cost you a really good friend and a relationship with your brother. Go to college or something. There are plenty of interesting women in college and date I mean seriously date and try to get to know these women. What they like, what they don't like. Just do what ever the hell you got to do, because it's not worth it. Trust me."

I nodded.

"Well, I have to get back to Leslie."

"I thought you said her name was Lisa."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I know. I that's what I said Lisa."

And just like that he went back in his cottage with Leslie or Lisa and I was left to sort out my own feelings. I decided to bite the bullet and call Beth. I sighed. I was a ball of nerves when I dialed her number.

"Hello?" her high pitched voice came through the line.

"Beth! Hi, how are you? This is Randy."

"Randy...Randall Phallan."

I smirked. "The one and only." I felt like an ass using my same Mr. Wonderful line but it was my ol' faithful.

"Wassup!"

"Hey, I was just wondering if you would like to hang out sometime."

"Like where?"

"I don't know where do you like to go?" I said. _That is how it is done right?_

"I was thinking maybe we could go put with Sorrell and Kenyon."

_Why?_ "I thought we could have something more intimate. You know just us."

"I think it would be fun. Come on. We're all all friends anyway. It will be fun."

_For who? _"Sure, it sounds fun." I said. _Sure watch my brother fawn all over the woman I love while I'm trying to get over her brilliant. This woman is my soul mate. Somebody get this girl a totem necklace._

"Awesome!" She squealed. "I'll call Sorrell and you can talk to your brother we can all go to the movies and then out to eat. There's this new place called Andre's I heard they have the most incredible Chicken Piccata."

"Mmmm!" I forced a smile. "Sounds yummy!"

She squealed. "Can't wait. See you Friday! Bye!"

I tossed my phone across the den sank in the couch. _Maybe it won't be so bad._

"What's wrong with you?" Asked Kenyon waking in not a minute too soon. _Right._

"I just got of the phone with my date for Friday." I bragged. "A pretty little girl by the name of Beth."

His eyes lit up. I feigned excitement.

"Yeah, but she wants to double date but I told her that you and Sorrell like your intimate time."

Kenyon smiled. "No, that's a great idea. I'm sure Sorrell would love it."

"Really?" I said. "I would hate to cut into yours' and Sorrell's big year. You know if we can't get you out of this."

He raised an eyebrow. "How did all this come about anyway." He said settling on the couch next to mine.

"Well, Beth and I have dancing around our attraction for a while now. I just figured we just see where it goes."

"Really? I'm proud of you Randy." He smiled.

"Maybe you'll hit off."

I tried to smile. "Yeah, you never know. Maybe Beth will be my Sorrell." Just saying it turned my stomach.

"Maybe. A double date now, a double wedding later."

I smiling so hard my cheeks hurt. "I'm going to go figure out what I'm going to wear."

"It's not till Friday." He said.

"Yeah, but this could be my big chance, little brother. I have to make an impression."

I just went upstairs and crashed. I was sure Kenyon was just calling Sorrell to tell her about the double date. I let my mind wonder. What if she was jealous, what if she was so jealous that she called me and told me not to go through with it. Then I thought about Claire. Maybe I could use Beth to make Sorrell jealous. Show her that I could be a gentlemen, a dreamy charming boyfriend-type.

I was going to pour it on thick. Show her a side of me that she has never seen. I remembered reading how women always wanted what they couldn't have, and I was going to let her see what she was missing. I smiled to myself. This date might just work to my advantage. The ball was once again in my court.


	24. Chapter 24: 3-Way Sorrell

**Chapter 24: Sorrell**

"Sorrell, you really out did yourself."

"Beth what are you talking about?" I asked. Beth called my in hysteria and was beating around the bush. I really didn't have time for it. I was stressed about what happened with Randy earlier. I couldn't even be mad at him I could have stopped him but I didn't. I just tried to brush it off, I didn't even tell Kenyon. How could I? That dream I had scared me to no end. I couldn't give Kenyon or Randy a reason to be upset with each other, my plan was to avoid Randy at all cause.

"Randy asked me out on a double date."

"Uh...er...what?!"

"We are all going out to dinner of Friday."

"That's great, Beth!" I tried to be happy. _It was great. _

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, that will be so much fun."

"Sorrell, are you sure. I mean, I would hate to cut in on yours and Kenyon's intimate time."

I giggled. "I think we can share our time with our friends. If it's okay with Randy."

"Great!" She said. "I mean he may have suggested we go alone but I thought this way would be fun. We've always talked about this."

"Yeah. I think a double date would be great, Beth. I can't wait."

She squealed. "Can't wait. See you Friday." and just like that she hung up.

I had to call Randy. I had to see where his head was at. I dialed his number or at least I thought I did. "Hello? Randy?"

"Sweetheart this is Ken."

My heart dropped."Kenyon! Hey!"

"You were trying to get a hold of Randy?"

"Yeah, I just got off the phone with Beth."

"So she told you about the double date."

"Yeah!" I said.

"Is everything okay sweetheart. We don't have to go, Sorrell."

"No." I said. "I think we should go, Ken. It will be fun."

"Are you sure?"

I swallowed. "Umm humm!"

"You sound kind of nervous." He said.

"I guess I'm just a little nervous for Randy."

Kenyon chuckled. "Me too. He seemed like he was really looking forward to this one. I think him and Beth might hit it off."

I didn't know how to feel. I wanted to be happy. So what if they did. That would be nice for Randy and Beth to be happy they both deserved happiness. "I hope they do." I smiled.

"I know what you mean. I mean the way he talked about it. Sorrell, seemed... nervous."

"Randy? Nervous?" I giggled. "I would have paid to see that."

"Looks like Mr. Cool and collected finally met his match."

I giggled. "Maybe."

"Remember our first date sweetheart."

I nodded. "Yes I remember."

"I was so nervous. I had to remind myself to breathe." He exhaled. "Sorrell, why did you chose me?"

"Because you're amazing Ken. I love you so much." I said.

"I should come over there." He joked.

"Ken, it's late. I have school tomorrow and so do you." I giggled.

"I want to see you, Sorrell. I want to kiss you good night."

"You can kiss me tomorrow, Ken. All day, I promise."

"I can't do it Sorrell."

"It is just a night Ken." I giggle.

"No, I mean. Living the rest of my life without you Sorrell."

"Ken, you said you wouldn't bring this up again."

"I know Sorrell, but I can't lose you. I can't. I rather die than live without you."

"Don't say that Ken."

"Sorrell, if we can't find a way."

"Shh!" I whispered. I felt the tears coming it hurt me to hear him talk this way. "Ken, please don't. Don't talk like that."

"Sorrell, I'm dead anyway."

"If you kill yourself, they'll just go after me."

"What good would it do they'll have to take Randy."

"No!" I snapped. "Stop talking like that, Ken! I can't deal with it!" The tears came pouring down. "Do you want to kill me Kenyon? Is that what you want? When you left you took my soul with you and if you die you will every part of me with you." I sobbed.

"Sweetheart. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Ken, I can't keep doing this. If you're going to talk like this, I don't want to be around you."

"What are you saying Sorrell?" I voice shook. "Look I'll stop Sorrell. I'm sorry." He said. "Tell me you forgive me."

His voice felt demanding and controlling. I didn't like how it sounded but I didn't know what else to say. "I forgive you Ken. I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow." I just hung up. I didn't like hearing that side of Kenyon and my heart couldn't take it. My phone rang again. I knew it was Kenyon. I wasn't planning to answer but when I saw that it was Randy I pressed talk. I regretted it as soon as it happened.

"Hey Sorrell!"

"Hey Randy."

"Sorrell are you okay?"

I tried to control my voice but it was too late. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine. You know you can talk to me."

I sighed. "Nothing Kenyon and I just had a fight." _Why did I say that?_

"About what?"

"He wants to kill himself."

"And you believed him." He huffed.

I rolled my eyes. "Look, I'm sorry I even picked up."

"Sorrell, I'm your friend. You're supposed to be able to talk to me about things like this."

I wasn't ready to start another argument. "Whatever Randy."

"No! Sorrell, you're not allowed to shut me out."

"And you're not allowed to hit on me, Randy." I fussed. "Friends don't do that."

"Okay! I get it! I crossed the line. I'm sorry." He said. "Sorrell, I'm doing what I can for Ken. Sorrell. I'm not giving up. "

"Thank you, Randy. That means a lot."

"What are friends for?" He said softly.

I smiled. "I love you Randy!"

"I love you too, Sorrell m-"

"Randy if you say 'more than you'll ever know'" I giggled.

Randy laughed. "I was going to say more than anything."

"Still to close." I playfully pouted.

"I guess I wouldn't want you to mistake me for Kenyon would I." He joked. "Or would I?"

"What ever Randy!"

"Oh Sorrell, I love you forever and ever and ever and ever and want to be with you for always and always." He mocked.

I giggled. "Shut up Randy!"

"Marry me Sorrell! I'll make you so so happy!"

"He doesn't talk that!"

"So! I got you laughing didn't I?"

I sighed. "You did."

"Sweet dreams Sorrell."

"Good night Randy!"

Surprisingly, I felt better after handing up with Randy. Randy was a good friend and I didn't want to let anything else come between us. I knew if I remembered that than the date would go perfectly.


	25. Chapter 25: Run Away Kenyon

**Chapter 25: Kenyon**

I didn't sleep the night before. It was the guilt. I just kept hearing her cry in my head. It was my fault. Maybe it would have been better if I was never born. If I never would have complicated her life. Her scent was incredible as she sat oblivious in the seat next to me. I wondered when she would notice that it would take her longer to get to school to day. It would take her way too long.

I wasn't going to school this time. I had had it with the guessing the reasoning. This was the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with and I would give her everything she could ever want, even her family. I didn't know how but I would figure it out. Now I just had to get her to safety. Europe maybe, she'd love Paris. I could just let her chose. The sky is the limit. Your wish is my command.

"Turn around Kenyon."

Anything but that. I just kept my eyes on the road. I would explain to her at least when we cleared Louisiana. I would tell her it was for her own good. She would love seeing the world with me. We weren't running away we were running to something better.

"Turn around Ken!" She demanded.

"Do you love me, Sorrell? If you love me Sorrell, you won't ask me to go back. We can't go back, not now."

"What about my dad and Russ?" She cried.

"After a while they'll stop looking. They'll have to take Randy as the alpha. Then we'll come back, I promise."

"Ken, I can't just leave! What are you doing? Turn around."

"No! Sorrell, I refuse to lose you. You're coming with me this time." I took her hand in mind but she pulled it way. I looked into her and her eyes streamed with tears. I promised myself this was the last time I would make her cry.

"If you love me you'll turn this car around, Kenyon!"

"Do you want to lose me Sorrell?" I shouted. "Is that what you want?"

"Ken, turn the car around. Randy will figure out something."

"Figure out what, Sorrell? I've figured it out Sorrell. There is no way they are going to let us be together!"

"We'll find away, Ken! This is crazy!"

"Do you want to marry me, Sorrell?"

"Not like this Ken!"

"It's the only way!"

"Why are you doing this?"

"I don't want you to leave me like she did?"I admitted.

"Like who Ken?"

I stole a glance at her and she gives this look like she has figured it out. I've figured it out. I know why I held her so tight. I'm scared it she will do what the last woman I loved did. Disappear. I couldn't let that happen again. There was nothing I could do about my mother. This time I would do everything to keep Sorrell. I couldn't lose her. I refused. As long as there was breath in my body I would fight for her.

"Ken this is kidnapping!"

"It's only kidnapping if you don't want to be with me. You want to be with me right?" I looked at her. Her eyes were full of tears and she looked terrified. Like a scared little girl. "You want to be with me don't you, Sorrell?"

She shook her head. "Not like this, Kenyon."

I brushed her cheek."It's the only way sweetheart!"

She shook her head again. "You have to find another way Ken."

Before I could argue she yanked the steering wheel and the car veered to the left. I quickly regained control of it but while I was doing that. She pushed open the door and jumped out of the moving car. I pulled out on the shoulder.

_She was trying to get away from me? Me?_

I sniffed the air frantically. I had to find her before something bad happened. I followed her scent into the woods. It took me deeper into the woods into a stream, where I lost her scent. I panicked. I decided to follow the stream. She knew it was hard to follow a scent on water maybe it was safer this way, but I had to find her.

"Sorrell!" I called out. "Sweetheart!"

Satordi taught me many ways to track people now I had to use it. It was a basic wolf instinct. I closed my eyes and let them take over. I could see her as clear as day running up the stream. I looked at the ground. "Foot prints you idiot." of course they disappeared in to the water a little further up the stream just like I taught her but I had a direction. So I followed the stream in the direction her foot prints took me.

I then stopped a closed my eyes again. _Sweetheart, you have to know I would never intentionally hurt you now show me where you are. _He heard the weak erratic breathing. It was as familiar as the rapid heart beat. She was like a scared doe. "Sweetheart, please. We'll go home. I'm sorry Sorrell. Please come back to me sweetheart."

There was a strike of thunder and then I heard a gasp. I lifted my head up to the heavens to see the clouds roll in and there she was. In a tree. She was like a scared animal holding on for dear life.

I climbed up. She didn't move, she only shivered. I proped my self on the branch next to hers and just sat for a moment. She didn't even look at me and I couldn't blame her.

"I'm so sorry! I've done it again haven't I? I've messed everything up."

I had a few of her face that was still wed and red with tears. "Sorrell, honey, I'm so sorry. Let's go home. To your father's."

She nodded. I held her as best I could and felt her shiver in my arms. "It's okay. Sorrell. It's over We're going home." I assured.

As we started coming down I got the whiff of something terrible, but all too familiar. A wolf howled in the distance.

"Sorrell, hurry. We have to hurry sweetheart."

When we were finally down from the tree. I didn't see them but I knew they were close. I dug in my pocket where I found the car keys. I handed them to Sorrell.

"Sweetheart. Get get in the car." I swallowed. "Lock the doors. Sorrell if I'm not right be hind you, you have to leave. Just go." I cradled her face."You're going to need to run now."

She pressed her lips to mine. It killed time but I couldn't complain...yet. At least this meant if we got through this alive, maybe there was a chance she wouldn't hate me forever.

"Go Sorrell. Please." I murmured.

She ran back down the stream when I caught sight of the Witki gray wolves, but they were more than I remembered. They must have had ne recruits, then I noticed the smaller and the bigger wolves. That meant it was the youngling pack and the elder pack. They approached slowly on the other side of the stream. One of the bigger one's charged in Sorrell's direction and then the rest charged at me.

They nipped and bit at my skin. I knew I needed to focus on phasing, at least for Sorrell. I felt my skin itch and stretched until I was all the way in wolf form. I sprinted upstream. I had to find her before they did. I was thankful my wolf instincts worked better in wolf form. I could follow her scent easier, but so could they.

I wondered which one of the was Refe, because I know I'd be paralyzed by now. I was weaving through the pack of wolves twice my size, I was thinking of double shifting again but maybe being small had it's advantages.

I finally came up in the road where I thought I parked the Mustang but it wasn't there. I hoped she already moved the car. I started up the street, where the other wolves were still filing. They were no long attacking me do I just kept running with this. The screech in the distance. I can see the red lights in the distance and I run for them. The closer I got I realized they were ganging up her.

She was swerving erratically and all I could think about was getting them away from her. I just start biting anything I can get my mouth around with fur. I got scratched and bitten but it didn't matter. I had to make sure she got away. Even if it it cost me my own life. There was one that was too close to my front Mustang.

All I could think of was _Alana_. It was an off feeling I had be whether it was or not they all had the same intention and they were working as a team to make sure neither she or I made it out alive. I had to make sure she did. I caught up to the wolf next to the tire and started nipping at it's leg and barking and growling.

_If you hurt her I swear your dead as a fur coat! _My mouth lock around a led and the wolf let out a loud cry. I the wolf bit back at me but another wolf came up behind me and started biting me. The next thing kew something jumped on my back and started clawing into my skin.

There was another loud bang and I watched in horror the Mustang fell off the road into a field of trees. I cock my neck and whirl the wolf off my back and run into my trees and smell desperately for peaches.

Then in the distance flames light up the night sky. I run in the distance of the flames phasing back as I'm running. My only thought is getting her out of that car.

I was at the mangled wreck that used to be my car. I jerked open the drivers door and there she was her face pressed against the steering wheel. I pulled her out and set her on the forest floor.

I couldn't make out a heart beat so I pressed my ear to her chest. It was slow shallow and fading. I pressed my lips to hers and started pumping her chest. I Satordi and Jason must have drilled CPR in my head at least a million times. Her heart beat was growing more faint.

"Sorrell, sweetheart, you can't leave me." I felt a pain in my throat. "Sorrell!?" I cried out. "Don't leave me, sweetheart." I said rocking her in my arms. "It's going to be okay. I'm going to get you home." I promised. I looked down her body was going cold her hear beat fading. So peaceful. Beautiful. That went without saying Sorrell was the most beautiful creature the world had ever seen. When Mr. and Mrs. Garnett brought this glorious creature in the world they outdid themselves. The boldness, the heart, just pure amazing, in one small package. How was I ever worthy enough to possess this stunning creatures heart. _I wasn't. _Now here she lied. Lifeless. Destroyed. This was my fault. I could let go of her and I destroyed her.

I laid her on the ground brushing her hair away from her beautiful face and kissed her forehead. I held my knees to myself and just rocked basking in her beauty. Never in a million years would I ever meet someone like her. I wasn't ready to break that link from her. I wanted to live in that place where the the only world I knew ended.

I wanted to lay there. I wanted to lay there until I die.

"Ken, this ends."

A voice cut through out moment. "Let's end this before someone else you love gets hurt."

I looked up to see Chief Refe and his pack. "This was an unfortunate accident. How many more unfortunate accidents need to happen for you to understand that you are not one of them. Like your father. Your father wanted to be normal...Kenyon, you are not normal. You don't belong."

I stood up and saw this pack. This pack of murderers too many times they had tried to kill my Sorrell, now they had finally succeeded. They would pay for this. Her blood would be avenged if it was with my last breath.

"Stop this Kenyon. You are one of us. You are not a human. You are a powerful being."

I was a powerful being with nothing to lose. I stood up and sized them up. There was a lot of them. I could tale out at least two or three of them double shifted before they finally killed me.

I went for it. I charged and they charged. I had nothing to lose and everything to die for. I phased and they phased...I double phased and I was as big as Refe I was going for a youngling first. Let them feel the pain of my loss. Suddenly came the paralyzing pain. They were still coming. I whimpered and couldn't moved. I tried to fight through the pain but I couldn't move. They were closing in. I was going to die that I knew, but as for casualties, it wouldn't be possible. The red eyes of the chief's wolf and I was read. I closed my eyes.


	26. Chapter 26: Nightmares & Daydreams Randy

**Chapter 26: Randy**

He was screaming like he was dying or something. I finally had to get up and shake him and wake him up.

"Come on Ken. Get up!" I said. Tiredness showed in my voice.

_Noooo! I won't! Stop! Arghhhhhhhhhhh! _

I pushed him into the mattress. "Ken! Come wake up!"

Ken jerked up. It was dark but I could read the horror on his face. I hadn't seen that expression in a while but it put me back in big brother mode. "Kenyon it was just a dream. Calm down."

He was breathing heavily. "Randy, it was real. It was so real. I thought that..."

"Ken, it's okay. It was a dream. Was it another one about Mom?"

He swallowed and shook his head. "Not this time Randy." He searched around the room as if he was trying to take in what was real.

"Ken, either way. It was a dream. Do you want to tell me about it?" That always made him feel better before. "It's not like I had school in the morning. "

"I was driving, with Sorrell. We were running away. She kept telling me to turn around."

I had to chuckle. _That was my Sorrell!_

"What's so funny?"

I shook my head. "Nothing keep going."

Kenyon rolled his eyes but continued. "I didn't I kept going. She flipped out, grabbed the steering wheel and while I was trying to take control of the car she just ran."

I chuckled again. "Sorrell Garnett ran away from you? That must have been a nightmare for you."

"It's not funny Randy!" He huffed.

"I'm sorry keep going."

He sighed. "They attacked us. The entire Witiki pack." He glanced down at his hands like he was holding something, reliving something. "I can still see her Randy. Her body. He lifeless body in my arms. Randy it was real." He looked at me.

I rubbed his back."Ken, it wasn't. She at home sound asleep in her ."

I shook his head and stood up. "I have to see her. I have to make sure."

"How genius? Knock on the front door and say 'Hi Mr. Garnett, I'm just stopping by in the middle of the night to make sure your daughter's safe."

He rubbed his head."You don't understand Randy."

"Ken, it was a dream. You'll see Sorrell at school. If you need me to keep a closer eye on her." I smiled.

"You stay the hell away from my girl friend." He smirked.

"I'm dating Beth remember. I'd just be looking after the well being of my best friend. "

He shot me a look. "Then as long as you remember that I won't have to kill you."

I chuckled. "Be my guest. If you want Sorrell to live out her nightmare."

His eyes widened. "Sorrell had a nightmare about us?"

" Yeah, we killed each other. Well, I killed you. We were fighting." I explained."She's worried about our fighting will get out of control. That won't happen."

"That's what I told her. We've been fighting since we were kids. I'd never physically kill you. That's dark."

"What are you going to jump out the window? Ken, get some sleep, you'll see her at school."

He just stood there. I got up and got in my bed. "I'm going to sleep. You play over obsessive boyfriend if you want."

I made myself comfortable in my bed and tried to doze off, but even I had to admit that Kenyon's dream left a sour taste in my mouth. I trued to ignore it but his fears were mine as well. Kenyon would do something stupid and get Sorrell killed. I decided to keep a better eye on Sorrell, just to be safe.

I almost wish Kenyon wasn't so obsessed with Ro's new cars when he got a new shipment in. It almost made things like this too easy. It was an off day, Kenyon decided to bring Sorrell over for some R & R but he needed someone to keep Sorrell occupied while he did new inventory with Ro.

All that was left to do was go hiking in the woods with my best friend.

"Since when do you go hiking?"

"It's a good cardio work out." I smiled.

She rolled her gorgeous brown eyes and she let out an amazing laugh. I felt my heart race looking at those fluffy pink lips. "What ever Randy."

"So you're boyfriend bailed on you for his mistress."

"It's not a mistress Randy. He loves fixing cars."

"I'm sure he can think of a better way to do what he loves without blowing you off Sorrell."

"You make it sound like he's abandoning me Randy." She giggled. "I see him at school in between classes, most of the weekend, besides it gives me time to catch up with my best friend."

"That it does." I smiled. "I'm just saying if you were my girl"

"But I'm not Randy so let's get off of it."

She tripped on a root and I came quickly to her aide. The next thing I knew my hands were around her tiny waist and her lips were inches away from mine. It made my blood race and it took at the will I had to let her go. When she was on her feet I let go. I didn't need a repeat of what happened at Ms. Charlotte's.

"If you want me to get off it you're going to have to stop falling at over me." I winked walking ahead.

"What ever Randy!"

"Sorrell, you might not want to come this way." I warned.

"What is it a dead animal or something."

"No worse." I admitted.

Sorrell brushed up beside me to see what I was looking at. She smelled incredible. "It seems someone left a romantic dinner in the middle of the woods." I smirked.

So I set up a nice picnic table for Sorrell and I to find in the woods. She looked at me mouth a agape. It started out just trying new recipes and Sorrell had always been my favorite guinea pig and she did accuse me of being shallow. I needed to show her I had a sensitive side. I needed to show her that I was better than Kenyon and being able to collide two things that I loved gave me one up on him.

"Don't you think that's a bit cheesy even for you?" She smirked.

"Well, you know that it like good old Randy. Extra cheesy!" I pulled out the chair for her and she sat down eying me suspiciously. Why shouldn't she I was about to steal her heart and she knew it.

"You are aware that Kenyon beat you to the whole picnic thing right?"

I fell down on the blanket. "Really? So I guess I'll just have to be more creative next time."

She sat on the other side of the blanket making it a point to have a large amount of space but not too large.

"What are you so afraid of?" I asked. "I don't bite."

"Just huff and puff."

I faked a laugh. "Cute." I scrolled her gorgeous body laying In the blanket biting my lip.

She pushed a strand of hair back behind her ear and looked down at the blanket. "Randy."

"Before you say anything...I just want to tell you that respect that you're with my brother, but Sorrell. I know you feel something, maybe that ship with you and Kenyon has sailed." I took her hand. "Why did you come back for me Sorrell? You were going to run off, with him, but you came back."

"Randy I..." Our lips were moving closer.

"Sorrell, I don't want anything from you. Just know that I've never felt this way about anyone."

"What about Beth?"

"Sorrell," I rested my head on hers. "Beth is me trying forget about you and not hurt my brother or my best friend. I can't help it."

"Randy I..."

I claimed her lips. I couldn't help it, nor could I pretend anymore and she didn't fight it. "Sorrell, I love kissing you, but I can't keep kissing you as long as you belong to my brother. I want you and I know you want me." I brushed her soft cheek searching her chocolate eyes. "I wish I could tell what you were thinking."

"Randy, I can't hurt Ken."

"He'll live Sorrell. All you need to do is be honest with yourself. I don't even ask you to be with me, I just ask that you are honest with yourself." I said.

"Randy, I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too, Sorrell."

"I'm not going to be a conquest."

"Sorrell, what would make you think you are a conquest. You saved my life, why do you think I would do something stupid as to play with your heart." I took her hand looking into her eyes. "Sorrell, you're my hero. I'm alive because of you and you think I would ever hurt you?"

"Sorrell, all I want is for you to be happy and if you can be happy with me, even better."

"If I'm happy with Kenyon?"

"Are you happy?"

She looked down. "Suppose I am?"

I smiled and kissed her. "Then you really have to stop kissing me."

"Randy I..."

I pressed my lips to hers again and parted her lips with my tongue. Her mouth was delicious and the moan she let out rattled ever thing inside me.

"Randy..."She murmured.

"Sorrell." I took both of her hands in mine. "Sorrell, I'd hate to do this to you but we have to tell him."

"Tell me what Randy?" I couldn't see him but the tone in his voice said everything.

"Tell him Sorrell." I bid. "He doesn't need to control you anymore."

"Control?" he hissed. "Sorrell, get over here. Don't let this guy fill your head with this garbage."

She looked up at me with those big sparkly eyes. I wanted to say something but I knew that she needed to. "Come on Sorrell, tell him. It's time."

We both stood up to face Kenyon. Her leaning into me and my hands on her waist.

"Ken, I can't do this anymore."

"Randy even in your dreams she'll never be yours."

"Yeah, because you got your claws in so deep. She can't even see what she wants."

"She wants me."

"She wants other things too." I argue.

"Like you?"

"Yes, and to be normal. Not run off and get married to an over possesive jerk."

"Over-possessive? It's called being in love Randy. What would you know about that?"

I looked at Sorrell and back at Kenyon. "I know not to hurt the people I love Ken."

"So let's decide one and for all."

"Randy all this is, is another one of your crazy dreams."

"Maybe I should just kick your ass." I said sounding twelve again.

Kenyon just rolled his eyes and all of a sudden Kenyon vanished into thin air. I knew he was just mu sub concious, but now I didn't want to think logically. Now that Sorrell was looking at me they way she was.

I smirked. "Where were we?"

I pulled her up in my arms and she wrapped her legs around me a pleasant surprise. I claimed her her lips gain running my fingers through her soft curly hair. Maybe she was Kenyon's now but in my dreams Sorrell Garnett was mine and no one else had a say.


	27. Chapter 27: Too Much Sorrell

**Chapter 27: Sorrell**

I know I had another one of Randy's dreams last night and it feels intrusive and weird. I makes me want to understand this telepathy more. I still don't know how to tell Kenyon or if I should at all. I feel like I am cheating on him in some way especially how I was lip locking with Randy in the dream. I keep trying to remember how that part wasn't my fault. What I was ashamed of was for at Charlotte's almost wanting him to kiss me.

I am positive that it all just a crush with Randy. I think that this last summer has only opened my eyes, too much. Randy is a handsome charming charmer and he has a effect on me, but I am sure Kenyon has my heart.

I was in the bathroom preparing for Kenyon to pick me up for school. He made it a point to wake me up early this morning so I didn't get to finish the dream. I guess I am most glad Randy didn't have a dirty dream about me. my friend but he's a guy. Just the thought gave me a chill up my spine. A nervous one.

I could tell something was off with Kenyon as soon as I got in his car. He twitched like he had twelve cups of coffee and twenty energy drinks. When I asked him what was wrong all he said was that he was fine and that he had trouble sleeping. Nothing more than that.

At least he held me in his arms before class and kissed me sweetly as always. Then he just looked at me like her was just really looking at me. It kind of freaked me out that Kenyon barely talked to me but kissed me like it would be the last time he would ever kiss me and then would look at me as if it was the last time he'd ever look at me.

I had a bad feeling and if things couldn't get worse. I couldn't even talk to Randy, because it was just weird knowing that he had been dreaming about me. Kissing me and I wasn't sure if I enjoyed it or was supposed to enjoy it in the dream or what.

"Sorrell, are you feeling okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Kenyon has just been acting really strange today."

"You mean aside from his normal weirdness?" Randy smiled.

"Is it so much to ask to have a normal boyfriend?" I asked. "This would be so much easier if he were just going off to college like I keep telling everyone."

"Maybe you should end it."

I sighed angrily. "You would say that Randy!"

"Sorrell, I'm talking as your friend."

"Sure you are Randy." That dream told me how much of my friend he wanted to be. I wondered again if I should avoid Randy. Beth was so excited about our double date on Friday.

I decided to cut the day as a loss. I even went to bed early, hoping that the weirdness with everyone would just vanish into thin air. Before I knew it, it was Friday night. Kenyon for the most part had gone back to his charming self and Randy was back to normal as well...some what...


	28. Chapter 28: Get Ready Randy

**Chapter 28: Randy**

The day was finally here...well, the night anyway. Sorrell, was surprisingly short with me for the past couple of days, I had to admit it hurt but it didn't matter because tonight she would see a new side of me. She would never call me superficial again, I couldn't be Mr. Wonderful tonight. I had to be Mr. Incredible. Mr. Sad-pathetic romantic, basically Kenyon, but better. _Oye!_

We all decided not to go to a movie since the restaurant was so nice, it just wasn't worth dressing up to go to a restaurant and dressing down to go to the movies or vise versa. I tried to get ready away from Kenyon. It was a big part of my whole impression for come as a surprise to everyone so Rob let me use his place while he was at work. I just told him this was my way of moving on and the the double date was Beth's idea which was true for the most part.

When I was dressed. I headed over to Beth's dad's house to pick her up with a rose for her and her step-mother but what I didn't count on was the long awkward talk with her parents about my 'college' situation.

"Dad!" Beth whined.

"I think it's is a valid question, how do you go from a high school football star to dating a high school girl."

I sighed. "Well, truthfully I've been interested in Beth for a while she's a very sweet girl."

"From what I hear you were quite the ladies man." Her dad studied me through his furrowed eyebrows.

_This guy is thorough. What is he part of the CIA?_

"Well," I took Beth's hand. "I'm turning on a new leaf. That guy doesn't exist."

"Does this new leaf of yours include college."

"Well, I took a year off for an internship with a prestigious chef friend of mine, at least until I decide which college I want to go to."

He studied me carefully with a grimaced.

His wife nudged him. "Oliver, leave him alone. See he is going to college.

"Mr. Phallan, how do you feel about premarital."

I choked on my lemon aide.

"Dad!" Beth hissed as she stood up to rub my back.

"You kids have fun!" Said Beth's mother.

"Have my daughter at a decent hour."

Beth and I said our good-byes and went to meet Sorrell and Kenyon at the restaurant.

"I think you dad was trying to kill me." I smirked. "I think I like your Mom better."

Beth giggled. "Me too. I hate him. Don't feel bad he doesn't care who I date, he just likes being a jerk to all the guys I date. It makes him feel like he's you know making up for lost time."

"How's your mom and her boyfriend?" I asked remembering the nice summer I spent at a camp ground with Sorrell, Beth, her mother and her personal trainer boy friend.

"Their not together anymore, but she told me to tell you 'hi'."

I had to almost laugh. I always had the weird feeling that Beth's mom was checking me out and usually I was right about these things.

I had to admit dressed up Beth look nice, of course it was always nice eye candy seeing Beth's breast pocking out. I always wondered if she really meant to draw attention to them. I knew it wasn't her fault that she had big boobs, but then again the cleavage shirts didn't work n her favor. I decided that tonight I would try to stop viewing Beth as Sorrell's big boobed friend. I would get to know her as a person.

"So what's your favorite color?"

Her eyebrow went up. "Green." She smiled.

"Ah! Like your eyes." I had just noticed she had green eyes. I was doing good.

"Very observant."

"They are very beautiful by the way." I smiled.

"Thank you Randy." She said. "You have a nice smile. I love your dimples." She poked my cheek.

"Do you like cats?" She asks.

"I love all animals and I'm more of a dog person, but I like cats." I admitted. "Do you have a cat?"

She nodded. "His name is Gosling. Like the actor."

I squinted.

"Ryan Gosling from The Notebook."

"Never seen it." I said. I really hoped that she wouldn't talk me into watching another chick flick. Sorrell tried to get me to watch Mahogany and I fell asleep. I decided that sappy love stories weren't my thing. Then I had a thought, maybe that was my problem. "I might have to check that one out."

She beamed. "Randy I am really seeing a new side of you tonight."

I smiled. The complement really encouraged me. "Thank you Beth. I really wanted to make a good impression."

"I think you're doing good . Most guys just ogle over my breast."

"Well, I'm interested in you as a person Beth." I shifted my gaze from her and back to the road.

"So what's your favorite color?"

"Green like your eyes." I smirked.

She blushed and hit my arm.

"Blue."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It's just a really cool mellow color. Like me I guessed." I smiled.

"What's your favorite movie?"

I had to think. "I Am Legend"

She giggled. "Why?"

"I can relate to the title." I joked but she didn't laugh.

Her eyebrows went up. "Cute."

_Sorrell would have thought it was funny. Even if she didn't she would have laughed._ I tried to brush her out of my mind. Tonight was about Beth.

I pulled up to the restaurant and text Kenyon.

_Just pulled into the restaurant. Where r u?_

I waited in the car for a response.

"I can't wait to see Kenyon and Sorrell all dressed up. They always look so cute together." Beth smiled. "Those two are so adorable. I think they should get married. You think I'll be the maid of honor and you'll be the best man...That would be so cool."

I forced a smile. "Let's make this night about us Beth. I don't want to talk about my brother and his girlfriend."

"Do you think Kenyon and Sorrell will be the maid of honor and best man at out weddening. Wouldn't that be so cool."

I sighed. "Beth let's not get too far ahead of ourselves. I like you, but this is our first date."

"Sorrell said Kenyon knew he wanted to marry Sorrell their first date."

"I'll bet he did." I grumbled under my breath.

"I'm sorry Randy. Don't you ever just want what they have? They are like,

the perfect couple."

"No couple is perfect." I said. I tried not to give myself away too much but Beth was beginning to annoy me.

"But they are cute."

I smiled and wrapped my arm around her. "Almost as cute as us." We both looked in the rear-view mirror admiring our reflection. I couldn't help but wonder what mine and Sorrell's reflection would look like. That was when I realized I hadn't seen Sorrell all day and I missed her. I felt the void like a tightness in my heart. I looked down at my phone and realized that Kenyon still hadn't text back.

Her hand cupped mine. "Are you okay?"

I forced a smile again. "I'm just hope they're okay? I haven't talk to Sorrell all day."

"I talked to her today at school. She seemed a little nervous about tonight. I don't know why."

I knew and it made me sick to my stomach. She didn't have anything to worry about. I was going to be on my best behavior. That was the plan, anyway.


	29. Chapter 29: The Only One Randy

**Chapter 39: Randy **

I sent another text.

_Is everything okay?_

"What did Sorrell tell you?" I asked.

"Not much. She has just been a little out of it this week. Come to think of it Kenyon has been acting a little off of it too. I hope their not having problems." Said Beth.

_The golden couple can never have problems._ "I'm sure everything's fine. I just wish Kenyon would let me know something. I'm starving."

Suddenly my phone beeped.

_Hey Randy, sorry. Running late. Pulling in. meet u door._

That was all I needed. Beth and I got out of the car, she took my arm and we headed for the door. Kenyon's Mustang had was parked in front of the door in front of the door in front of valet. So he got one up on me with the valet. He walked out of the car wearing a nice suit and went around the car to open Sorrell's door. _Why didn't I remember that?_ Then Sorrell got out of the car in a black dress that hugged her shape beautifully. Sorrell didn't always wear make up, but she had on some now and looked grown up. She could have been a super model. Now I really hated Kenyon. This was the battle of the Phallan brothers and so far Kenyon was winning but the night wasn't over yet.

I walked up to the door with Beth. "Well leave it to Kenyon to find the valet." I smirked looking down at Beth. "I'm so sorry honey."

Beth smiled. "No it's fine. I guess I appreciated the exercise. I'm watching my figure."

"You and me both." I smiled.

I looked up at Sorrell as if I just noticed. "Sorrell, you look lovely this even, almost as lovely as my Beth." I held her closer looking into her green eyes.

"You are so beautiful."

"If you ask me no one is more beautiful than my Sorrell."

_No one asked you._I looked up and Sorrell was in Kenyon arms but Sorrell had cut her eyes at me. I guessed she heard me.

I winced and mouthed _I'm sorry. _Things were going off to a bad start, and now I had to watch what I thought. I just pulled Beth close and went went in and were seated. I just hoped that no one noticed me drooling over Sorrell.

The night went pretty well but I couldn't get over how Sorrell seemed a bit off. She seemed distracted.

_Sorrell, are you okay?_

Her eyes flicked up at me and she gave me a small smile. I wasn't buying it.

"If I may say so you two look really good together." Smiled Kenyon. "It's about time some one tied that hound down."

Beth ran her fingers through my hair. "Please, Randy is harmless." I searched her eyes again. I think about Sorrell's brown eyes with flecks of gold. "You are so beautiful."

"Randy stop." She blushes.

I smile my eyes graze Sorrell's and all I can read is sadness.

_Sorrell, are you okay? I wish I could read your mind. _

She smiled again but it was a tense smile. I knew something was wrong was wrong. I wondered why Kenyon didn't notice. _He barely notices anything._

I guided Beth's chin close to me and I stole a brief at Sorrell. Who was shifting nervously in her seat. Kenyon started nuzzling against her neck but we bother nervously locked eyes for a moment. I shook it off so Beth wouldn't get suspicious of my observing Sorrell's reaction. I pulled her closer and whispered in her ear.

"I am really enjoying this. Thank you for talking me into this."

Beth giggled and placed her hand on my leg. She looked at me but not lick she had ever looked at me before. This was different, it made my body feel warm and made my heart race. It wasn't what I felt when I was with Sorrell this was something else entirely. If I didn't know any better I'd say Beth was undressing me with her eyes. Her long eyelashes batted and she smiled and turned away quickly.

"I have to run to the restroom." Sorrell announced before I could look up she was already gone and Beth went after her.

"Sorrell wait up."

"What was that about?" Kenyon said. _Of course he would be oblivious to it all._

I got up and went to the bathroom. I had to talk to her. I had to know what was wrong. I had an idea but I didn't want to to jump into conclusions, I knew if it was what I thought was it was the ray of hope that I needed.

All I could do was go into the men's bathroom and see if my telepathy could go through the walls.

_Sorrell, if you can hear me, I really need to talk to you. I know something's wrong and it's probably my fault. Tell Beth to go back to the table, tell her to give you two minute. There's a hallway just to the right of the doors meet me at the end of it. I'll wait there for five minutes and if you come I'll know you heard me Sorrell. _

I left the bathroom and waited down the way from the women's bathroom and waited. I didn't know if I expected her to hear me or if she did would she even see me. Suddenly, I heard voices coming out of the bathroom.

"Come on Sorrell." I heard Beth's voice say.

"You know what I think I left something in the bathroom." She said.

"I'll go in there and look with you."

"I'll be fine Beth you go on ahead, I don't want Kenyon or Randy to worry about where we are. I'm right behind you."

I peaked around the corner. Beth gave Sorrell a suspicious look. "If your not back in two minutes I'm sending the dogs out."

Sorrell chuckled. "I'm literally right behind you."

She sighed. "Okay."

Beth walked toward the table and Sorrell crashed into me.

"What is it Randy?" She whipered.

I took her by the hand and lead her into the hallway. My heart raced in time with hers. I leaned against the wall. I just admired her a moment. She was so beautiful.

"Sorrell, what's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong Randy."

"Sorrell, why did you get up when I was being affectionate with Beth?"

She squinted and shook her head. "Why would I be upset about that."

"Sorrell, don't lie me." I bid. "There's something wrong and I want to fix it. Do you like that I'm with Beth?"

"Randy, why would it matter to me. That's you business who you date."

"That's not what I asked you Sorrell."

"Randy, I didn't think that you would pour it on so thick but that's you."

"Sorrell, I did this for you. I needed to move on and I needed to show you that I could be a good boyfriend."

"Randy, you don't have to pour it on so thick. You're acting like you're already in love with her or something."

So there it was. I pulled her close. "Sorrell, I could never love Beth the way I love you." I brushed her lips. "Sorrell, I only want you."

"Randy what are you doing?"

"Sorrell, don't be jealous, okay. Only you have my heart. If you don't want me to be with Beth."

"I don't want you to make Beth feel like you have feelings for her."

"I'll ease up." I said. "You don't have to worry." I cupped her face and she shivered in my hands. Her glassy eyes stared into mine. I wanted to kiss it away. Let her know that she was mine. My heart belonged to her and not Beth.

"Randy!" She murmured.

"Sorrell." I leaned her up against the oposite wall pinning her leaning in slowly to claim her lips.

"Randy please..." She said.

I slid my hand around her waist and cupped her cheek. Tears flooded her eyes, I brushed them away. "Sorrell, I love you." I assured her. "I could never love anyone the way I love you Sorrell." I brushed my lips against hers and she shivered harder it only made me want to hold her tighter. Take the doubts and the fears away. "I love you Sorrell." I said hoping the words would seep in as my lips fell onto hers.

Suddenly someone jerked away. I got in defense mode instantly.

"Get the hell off of her." Kenyon took Sorrell in his arms. I looked at him and back at Sorrell looking back at me with tears filled in her eyes not filled with love but fear. That's when it was more than clear, I came on way to strong again.

Kenyon's eyes were filled with rage as her looked at me. He looked like he was ready to kill me, but I didn't care. He couldn't do more than I had done with myself. "Sorrell, come on. Let's get out of here." He took her by the hand.

I followed maybe against my better judgment but Sorrell was still my best friend and I had betrayed her trust, I needed to apologize. "Sorrell, wait."

Everyone in the restaurant was probably looking at me crazy it probably looking at me crazy but I didn't care. Kenyon already handed the valet his tick and within moments they had retrieved his Mustang. He put Sorrell in the car and came back around.

"Ken, just let me talk to her."

"You are never to talk to her again, Randy!" He hissed.

"You can't keep me away from her?"

He pushed me hard against my chest. "You keep your grimy hands off of my girl friend Randy. "

"She's my best friend, Ken."

"Not anymore."He hissed.

"You can't do that? Let me talk to her!" I demanded.

He pushed me again. My body started to itch suddenly he wasn't my brother her was a threat. A few waiters and valet attendants pulled us apart and I went back into the restaurant with Beth. Left to explain what had happened and of course I lied. I just paid the bill and took her home. She kissed me goodnight, I just went with it, I didn't feel anything.

I decided that I couldn't go home and face Kenyon so I just decided to sleep at Rob's. I still had his key. I laid on the couch and put a pillow over my head, maybe I secretly wanted to suffocate myself. I felt like the biggest idiot on the planet. I had to fix this. I had to at least talk to Sorrell and tell her that I was sorry and just hope one day she forgave me.


	30. Chapter 30: Comforter Kenyon

**Chapter 30: Kenyon**

What was keeping me from going back there and ripping him to shreds. I knew it was coming. My Sorrell in his arms, pinned against a wall, her looking at him with terror in her eyes. _Friend my ass!_ I told him to stay the hell away from Sorrell and I meant it. Let him try that again. He wasn't my brother now, he was just a threat to my Sorrell.

I took in deep breaths forcing myself to look over at Sorrell who was disheveled and still recovering. My poor sweet innocent Sorrell. I wanted to do something. I wanted to rearrange Randy's face, at least it would make me feel better.

I decided not to take her directly home, it was still early and I just wanted to make sure she was okay. I decided to drive out to our cliff. It was the the place where I had made a similar mistake, but not as big. The cliff was always our secret place from the rest of the world that we would go if we needed to talk and boy did we need to.

I parked, got a blanket and put it on the hood of the Mustang. We sat down and she collapsed in my arms and sobbed into my chest.

"Sweetheart, it's okay. It's over now. It's all over. I'm here."

"Ken, I feel like this is all my fault."

I brushed her hair from her eyes and wiped a stray tear. "Sweetheart, this is not your fault. Don't feel like that. Randy, abused your trust, he took advantage of you Sorrell. If anyone should be blamed for this it's him."

She fell into me again and all I could do was hold her and stroke her hair. My sweet trusting Sorrell. I almost want to stay here so neither one of has to face Randy for a while. I did want a repeat of tonight. A horrible thought crossed my mind. _What if he had done this before?_

"Sorrell, what happened?"

"Ken, I was just talking to Randy. Telling him that I didn't want him to pretend that he was in love with Beth., I didn't want him to play with her heart like that, but he just kept coming on to me. Somehow he thought I was coming onto him and the next think I know. I couldn't move." She sighed resting her finger tips on her head. She was shaking so much I just held her. "Ken, you should have seen the look in his eyes."

"It's okay Sorrell. It's over. I'll promise I'll never let anything happen to you. Now I know that Randy's a threat."

"Ken, Randy's not a threat."

I studied her curiously. "Sorrell, look I messed up, but you know I never would have gone all the way, right? Randy, had you pinned against a wall. He was trying to kiss you Sorrell and God knows what might have happened if I hadn't have..." I shook off the thought but it still gave me goose bumps.

"Ken, Randy never would do anything to me. I just think I didn't consider his feelings when you came back. I left that book open and never closed it. We started something when we kissed and it was so fast I couldn't get a handle on it. Now I have to Ken."

I sighed. "Sorrell, open door or not, what he did was unacceptable and I need to talk to him and make sure that never happens again. As your man, man I just need to know you're safe."

She just smiled. "Kenyon, I am safe. I just need Randy to understand somethings."

I rested my head on hers and sighed. "Sorrell, Randy and I will talk about this. I' promise I will try and control my temper but there's no avoiding it." I said. "You are special to me Sorrell and when I saw him with his hands on you." _I wanted to claw his eyes out._"Let's just say I didn't see my brother."

She just sighed and looked off into the water. A small smile spread across her face.

"What's so amusing?"

She shook her head. "I'm not going to say."

"Tell me." I said.

"I know what I'm going to miss the most."

"What?"

"How you always come to my rescue like my knight in shining armor."

I chuckled there was that word again. "Sorrell, I will always come to your rescue. Even when I am with the Witiki, you already know that if you are even in trouble..."

She smiled. "I know." She laid back and I laid on top of her holding her in my arms. "I know you'll always protect me."

I just pressed my lips to hers and kissed her gently. She was right, as long as their was breath in me and as long as she was alive, even in the shadows I would protect her. It made me feel better that I would always be a part of her life. We cuddled in close and watched the stars. Now I had less anxiety about the end of the year although I would still try and stay with her. I would much rather be her husband than her guardian angel but if all else failed I would take what I could get.


	31. Chapter 31: Breakaway Sorrell

**Chapter 31: Sorrell**

The drive home was better after Kenyon and I talked but I knew I had to face Randy. I knew the Kenyon would see Randy before I did and the thought scared me. Kenyon seemed like he had calmed down and I knew I needed to think the best.

He rubbed his nose against mine. "I love you sweetheart. Times like this I wish I was taking you to our own house. I hate leaving you like this."

I giggled. "Ken, I'll be fine." I assured. "I just need some sleep."

He kissed me gently. "Well, you get some sleep and I will see you tomorrow and we'll do what ever you want to do and it doesn't have to count as a wish." He smiled.

I kissed him again and he walked me to my door.

"Goodnight sweet princess."

"Good night sweet prince." I said.

We kissed one last time and I went inside. After watching Kenyon pull off I went to bed.

"Sorrell...Sorrell..." My dad's voice cut in through my dream.

"What?" I asked rubbing my eyes that were still adjusting in the darkness.

"Sweetheart. I just got off of the phone with your grandma."

My eyes adjusted and my dad was fully dressed. My heart was in my stomach. "What happened?"

"He's sick again."

"Is he going to be okay."

He shrugged. "I really hope so Sorrell." He said. "Come on. I'll wait for you down stairs."

I got dressed and hurried out with my dad to see Russ. I was hoping that it would be too bad. I just hope that what ever it was, was quick. It was already too much. I just needed a break.


	32. Chapter 32: Damage Control Randy

**Chapter 32: Randy**

Rob's voice woke me up out of my sleep. I sat up on the couch I heard a female voice scream and it made me jump.

"Randy?" Said Ron.

The lights came on and my eyes adjusted. I noticed the blond by the door. If I couldn't have felt worse this made me feel worse. I then looked at Rob. I sighed. "Rob, I'm sorry."

Rob whispered something in the blond's ear and she walked toward his bed room.

"Rob, I'm sorry." I sat up. "I'll just head home. I'm sorry again."

Rob sat down next to me on the couch and let out a sigh. "Alright, apparently the date didn't do well."

I rolled me eyes. "The understatement of the year."

He chuckled. "Ouch!"

"Rob, I don't want to ruin your date."

"You're here now. You obviously need someone to talk to."

"I came on too strong with Sorrell and Kenyon had to pull me off of her."

He rose an eyebrow.

"I know. It's just that I thought that. She had feelings for me, and maybe she does..."

"But she loves Kenyon."

The words stung. "Yeah."

He sighed running his fingers through his hair. "Kid, you're killing me."

"Rob, I can go."

"No, Randy. It's clear you need a friend right now. Just don't make this a habit."

I nodded. "Rob, I don't fall in love. I don't. Sorrell, is just different from anyone I ever met."

"She's a good friend Randy and you need to get that through your head before you lose her."

There was a burning in my gut. I couldn't lose Sorrell. I had to talk to her. "Rob, I just wish tonight never happened. I wish that kiss never happened. I don't know anymore. I just want my friend back."

Rob placed his hand on my shoulder. "Just give her some space. I'm sure everything will go back to normal."

I nodded.

"You need to get home, man. I'd let you stay the night but..." He cocked his head over to the direction of his room.

I chuckled. "I got it."

"It will be okay. Give it time, you'll see."

I kept Rob's words as I went home and slept in the den. I considered getting my own apartment, and then I thought about applying to colleges at least I's get my own dorm, I may have to share it with a roommate but who could possibly be worse than Kenyon. I tried to get as much sleep as I could because I still had to work all day Saturday and I'd see Sorrell in the afternoon. My stomach still fluttered thinking about it. I hoped Rob was right, that this would all blow over and everything would go back to normal. Somehow I knew things would never go back to the way they were before, but I just hoped that they would be a close as possible.


	33. Chapter 33: Into the Darkness Kenyon

**Chapter 28: Randy**

The day was finally here...well, the night anyway. Sorrell, was surprisingly short with me for the past couple of days, I had to admit it hurt but it didn't matter because tonight she would see a new side of me. She would never call me superficial again, I couldn't be Mr. Wonderful tonight. I had to be Mr. Incredible. Mr. Sad-pathetic romantic, basically Kenyon, but better. _Oye!_

We all decided not to go to a movie since the restaurant was so nice, it just wasn't worth dressing up to go to a restaurant and dressing down to go to the movies or vise versa. I tried to get ready away from Kenyon. It was a big part of my whole impression for come as a surprise to everyone so Rob let me use his place while he was at work. I just told him this was my way of moving on and the the double date was Beth's idea which was true for the most part.

When I was dressed. I headed over to Beth's dad's house to pick her up with a rose for her and her step-mother but what I didn't count on was the long awkward talk with her parents about my 'college' situation.

"Dad!" Beth whined.

"I think it's is a valid question, how do you go from a high school football star to dating a high school girl."

I sighed. "Well, truthfully I've been interested in Beth for a while she's a very sweet girl."

"From what I hear you were quite the ladies man." Her dad studied me through his furrowed eyebrows.

_This guy is thorough. What is he part of the CIA?_

"Well," I took Beth's hand. "I'm turning on a new leaf. That guy doesn't exist."

"Does this new leaf of yours include college."

"Well, I took a year off for an internship with a prestigious chef friend of mine, at least until I decide which college I want to go to."

He studied me carefully with a grimaced.

His wife nudged him. "Oliver, leave him alone. See he is going to college.

"Mr. Phallan, how do you feel about premarital."

I choked on my lemon aide.

"Dad!" Beth hissed as she stood up to rub my back.

"You kids have fun!" Said Beth's mother.

"Have my daughter at a decent hour."

Beth and I said our good-byes and went to meet Sorrell and Kenyon at the restaurant.

"I think you dad was trying to kill me." I smirked. "I think I like your Mom better."

Beth giggled. "Me too. I hate him. Don't feel bad he doesn't care who I date, he just likes being a jerk to all the guys I date. It makes him feel like he's you know making up for lost time."

"How's your mom and her boyfriend?" I asked remembering the nice summer I spent at a camp ground with Sorrell, Beth, her mother and her personal trainer boy friend.

"Their not together anymore, but she told me to tell you 'hi'."

I had to almost laugh. I always had the weird feeling that Beth's mom was checking me out and usually I was right about these things.

I had to admit dressed up Beth look nice, of course it was always nice eye candy seeing Beth's breast pocking out. I always wondered if she really meant to draw attention to them. I knew it wasn't her fault that she had big boobs, but then again the cleavage shirts didn't work n her favor. I decided that tonight I would try to stop viewing Beth as Sorrell's big boobed friend. I would get to know her as a person.

"So what's your favorite color?"

Her eyebrow went up. "Green." She smiled.

"Ah! Like your eyes." I had just noticed she had green eyes. I was doing good.

"Very observant."

"They are very beautiful by the way." I smiled.

"Thank you Randy." She said. "You have a nice smile. I love your dimples." She poked my cheek.

"Do you like cats?" She asks.

"I love all animals and I'm more of a dog person, but I like cats." I admitted. "Do you have a cat?"

She nodded. "His name is Gosling. Like the actor."

I squinted.

"Ryan Gosling from The Notebook."

"Never seen it." I said. I really hoped that she wouldn't talk me into watching another chick flick. Sorrell tried to get me to watch Mahogany and I fell asleep. I decided that sappy love stories weren't my thing. Then I had a thought, maybe that was my problem. "I might have to check that one out."

She beamed. "Randy I am really seeing a new side of you tonight."

I smiled. The complement really encouraged me. "Thank you Beth. I really wanted to make a good impression."

"I think you're doing good . Most guys just ogle over my breast."

"Well, I'm interested in you as a person Beth." I shifted my gaze from her and back to the road.

"So what's your favorite color?"

"Green like your eyes." I smirked.

She blushed and hit my arm.

"Blue."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It's just a really cool mellow color. Like me I guessed." I smiled.

"What's your favorite movie?"

I had to think. "I Am Legend"

She giggled. "Why?"

"I can relate to the title." I joked but she didn't laugh.

Her eyebrows went up. "Cute."

_Sorrell would have thought it was funny. Even if she didn't she would have laughed._ I tried to brush her out of my mind. Tonight was about Beth.

I pulled up to the restaurant and text Kenyon.

_Just pulled into the restaurant. Where r u?_

I waited in the car for a response.

"I can't wait to see Kenyon and Sorrell all dressed up. They always look so cute together." Beth smiled. "Those two are so adorable. I think they should get married. You think I'll be the maid of honor and you'll be the best man...That would be so cool."

I forced a smile. "Let's make this night about us Beth. I don't want to talk about my brother and his girlfriend."

"Do you think Kenyon and Sorrell will be the maid of honor and best man at out weddening. Wouldn't that be so cool."

I sighed. "Beth let's not get too far ahead of ourselves. I like you, but this is our first date."

"Sorrell said Kenyon knew he wanted to marry Sorrell their first date."

"I'll bet he did." I grumbled under my breath.

"I'm sorry Randy. Don't you ever just want what they have? They are like,

the perfect couple."

"No couple is perfect." I said. I tried not to give myself away too much but Beth was beginning to annoy me.

"But they are cute."

I smiled and wrapped my arm around her. "Almost as cute as us." We both looked in the rear-view mirror admiring our reflection. I couldn't help but wonder what mine and Sorrell's reflection would look like. That was when I realized I hadn't seen Sorrell all day and I missed her. I felt the void like a tightness in my heart. I looked down at my phone and realized that Kenyon still hadn't text back.

Her hand cupped mine. "Are you okay?"

I forced a smile again. "I'm just hope they're okay? I haven't talk to Sorrell all day."

"I talked to her today at school. She seemed a little nervous about tonight. I don't know why."

I knew and it made me sick to my stomach. She didn't have anything to worry about. I was going to be on my best behavior. That was the plan, anyway.


	34. Chapter 34: Fire Kenyon

**Chapter 34: Kenyon**

I slept in late. I finally woke up too late to even try to call Sorrell. I was hoping she had called me but there was a text from her, a simple: _I'm Sorry. _

I just sent a text back: _It's fine. I understand if you need your space. I'll be here if you need me._

I got an instant text back: _I love you!_

I smiled I wanted to see her but she didn't tell me to, so I just text back: _I love you more than you'll ever know. Have fun with Russ tomorrow and I'll see you on Monday._ Sundays were now completely devoted to Russ and I was okay with it. I decided next Sunday I would go as well, I still promised him he could see me as a wolf. I was just glad she was okay. It put me at ease, I almost forgot about my talk with Norah.

The next day I still hadn't seen any sign of Randy. I just hoped he wasn't somewhere bothering Sorell. I kept having flashes of him pinning Sorrell against that wall. Then there was what Norah said about their 'spiritual bond'. It made them sound like soul mates or something, which really rubbed me the wrong way. Sure she said that Sorrell would never love him they way she did me, but what did that mean. It could see id she could never love me him more than she loved me.

I tried to just shake it off as a bad reading. I spent the day with Ro. Trying to not think about anything. I sent Sorrell a few text but she never responded.

That night I had the same dream I had the night before she was in my arms I was kissing her and I watched her fade away. It just cemented the fact thatI was losing her and I had to do something and quick, time was ticking away.

That morning I went over Sorrell's house but her car wasn't there and neither was Mr. Garnett's. I decided that maybe she wanted to go to school by herself. It bothered me that she couldn't call me and tell me what was going on. I wondered if she had been calling Randy. I knew she went to work with him on Saturday, maybe they made amends, but if so why was she avoiding me. It didn't seem right.

I went to school and waited at her locker, but she never showed up. I was worried. I even texted her.

_Call me when you get this. I haven't seen you all weekend I miss you!_

Mr. Garnett was my sencond period teacher and when he had a substitute, I knew something was wrong. I asked her if she knew what was wrong with Mr. Garnett she just blew me off.

"He's just not here. Sit down and do your busy work." She hissed.

I wanted to just walk out. Sorrell was the only reason I decided to finish my senior year. I still hated school without Sorrell. If she was out, I was out. I was going to get up and go but a bad pain shot through my chest. I howled in pain.

""Quiet down Mr. Phallan. Finish your work."

_Nice to see you cared._

The pain hit me again. This time I fell out of my chair and it didn't stop. I was just laying on the ground in paralyzing pain. Finally, when it stopped the Cruella let me go to the nurse.

The nurse checked me out and just sent me home. We were both concerned about me driving home but I went for it and went to see Jason.

"So you said you are having paralyzing chest pains." he studied me. "Kenyon, I am going to be honest. Shifters don't have many aliment and that is not one of them I have heard of. Does it hurt now?" I shook my head.

"Humm!" He tapped the end of his stethoscope and placed it on my back again. "Kenyon, I'm drawing a blank. If it comes back let me know."

I nodded.

I left the clinic and spotted Randy sitting out by the lake. This was the confrontation I had been avoiding. I sighed and decided to get it over with.

"Long time no see, big brother. I was beginning to thing you were avoiding me." I said.

"me avoiding you." He laughed. "Come one Ken, you know me better than that. Aren't you supposed to be at school our something."

"Oh you didn't hear. I caught that bug that's been going around."

"Playing sick huh?" He teased. "What you an Sorrell had a fight."

"You'd love that, but no." I admitted. "She maybe mad at me but she hasn't called me all weekend. Has she called you."

Randy shook his head. "She wasn't at work either. I think Ms. Charlotte knows something but she didn't say anything."

"You think it's Russ again?"

He shrugged. "I don't know maybe."

"Mr. Garnett wasn't at school today either."

He let out a fake gasp. "Oh my gosh, call the fire marshall. Send out the hunting party."

"What ever Randy. Something is wrong. I know it I feel it."

"You're what's wrong?" He mumbled. I wasn't sure if he wanted me to here it but it made my blood boil.

"What?"

He chuckled. "Nothing Ken."

"You kiss, my girlfriend. Pin her up against a wall and I'm what's wrong."

"Because you have never over step your bounds with Sorrell. I do it one time and of course I'm the bad guy. You just can't get it through your thick head that maybe she's just too good for you."

My blood boiled. I felt like a cauldron bubbling over. That was the last straw. I felt my eye involuntarily twitch as I balled my fist up. I turned around and started toward him. I had to hear it again. Just to know was in the right to knock him in his smug face. I forced a smile. "I'm sorry. What was that?" My voice quivered.

His eyes narrowed as her crossed his arms still keeping that over confident smirk spread across his face. He widened his stance. "You heard me, Ken." he sneered.

I let out an agitated chuckle. "Yeah, I heard you. I just want to hear you say it again to my face, Randall." I approached to him to the point where our noses were almost touching. He was only a hair taller than me, but he might as well have been two feet tall to me, as I lifted my chin up.

His eyes narrowed more as he leaned down next to my ear. "She's too good for you, Kenyon. You don't deserve her."

I pulled back to make eye contact and bit my lip and forced another smile. "You don't think that I deserve her?" I nodded and pressed my lips together. "Why is that your business Randy?"

His nostril flared. "You might want to get out of my face, Ken. I might get the idea that your are going to do something."

I grit my teeth. "What makes you think you even know what she deserves Randy?" Then I thought. "Oh I see. This isn't about her at all. It's about you. You're jealous." It was all making sense. It was never about Sorrell, it was about his ego. I had something he couldn't have.

He busted into laughter. "When have I ever been jealous of you Ken? All you are is sympathy case. If anything like everyone else she felt sorry for you. Just like Mom and Dad." He leaned in. "You're weak, Ken. She knows it, and I know it." He pushed me against my chest forcing me backward a couple of steps.

My blood was boiling I clinched my fist and came forward with a punch that would have caught him in the chin if he hadn't moved away in the nick of time.

His eyes widen looking at at me. "You better watch it, Ken!"

"Or what, Randy?"

He shrugged and got into a loose fighting stance. "Okay, you feeling yourself a little bit too much Ken. You want to fight me, Ken take your best shot. If this is how to get through to you, then this is what it's going to be, Ken." He stuck his chin out. "Give me your best shot Ken."

I was going to sock him, one good time in his cocky pretty boy face. Show him who was weak, but then then I thought about it for a moment. "You know what? I don't want to even fight you Randy. I think it's bad enough that The Witiki, chose me over you, and so did Sorrell. No matter how strong your advances she's still my girlfriend."

He shrugged. "Till the year is up, Ken!"

I felt my eye twitch again. "What did you say?"

He smiled contently realizing he had struck a nerve. "I said as soon as the year is up Haripozi will be free as a bird." He started flapping his hands in the air like he was a little bird.

My skin felt hot and started to itch. I grit my teeth. Suddenly I let out a loud howl and charged at him. Just as I felt my body start to shift he caught me around the neck but my force and weight pushed him to the ground, I was somewhere in the middle biting at clawing at his face. I just wanted a piece of him, mainly his face. _She if she want you then?_

He kept that stupid smirk on his face as he held pushed his forearms deep into my neck. My body started to sting being in half shift for too long, I had to shift back, he loosened his grip and I fell over on to the ground to recoup.

When I came to my senses I realized that Randy was hackling hysterically.

I felt like lava was flowing through my veins. I ran my tongue through my teeth, my canines were still prominent, and I was sure my eyes were still glowing. I stood to my feet and stood over him glaring down at him.

Randy stopped laughing but that smirk remained on his face. I grit my teeth showing my fangs to him.

He rose to his feet slumped his shoulders and raised his fist and once again got in fight stance. "Come on bright eyes, you wanna go?" he taunted

I took a few deep breaths to calm down at least to the point where I was completely in human form. "Can't handle the wolf pretty boy?"

He smirked again. "I just don't want to upset my future girlfriend by using you as my chew toy."

I swung at him hard and caught him in the jaw. His eyes widened again. He dabbed the side of his hand where I had connected to see if I drew blood. He spit and put his fists up again.

He swung at me once and I dodged it, but as soon as came back to swing again, his other hand connected on the side of my cheek. It was almost like a cinder block it my face and I almost lost my balance.

_Screw this! _I thought. I phased in my clothes and ran for him.

Just as pounced on him he phased as well. So there we were pacing around each other.

I growled and with out thinking I charged at him until I heard a loud resounding voice scream out _Stop!_ When I opened my eyes there was Ro in human form standing in front of me, I forced myself to a screeching stop and then I realized Jason was in front of Randy.

"What the hell, 're you two doing,? Yer brudders!"

My head went down and my ears tucked. I peaked over at Randy. He is what I assumed was a mirror imaged of me, Head down and tail between his legs like a cowering puppy.

"What is going on here?" Jason spoke up "Really? Come on anybody can attack somebody's wolf. Where's the honor in that? You boys want to fight, you fight like men, Vegas style."

Ro's eyebrows furrowed as he turned around toward Jason. "What 'er ya takin' 'bout?"

"I'm saying if these two, men want to settle this. We settle in in a ring."

Ro turned around and looked at me. "Satordi, would 'ave 'ar asses on a platter."

"What are you a deacon? Besides why would Satordi put a ring in the gym if he didn't want us to use it."

"It's fer recreation, Jay! These boys 're 'bout to kill each other!"

Jason looked at me then Randy. "Alright Goldilocks and Sunshine, get suited up and meet us at the ring. We are going to settle this once and for all."

I looked up at Ro, his thick eyebrows still low as he scratched his stubble.

"What are you guys waiting on an engraved invitation. Do you want to settle this or not? Get out of here!" He urged.

That is all I needed to hear I ran back to the cottage and shifted back when I was at the door. I ran up the stairs and first searched for a pair of boxers to cover myself, and then a pair of shorts.

I heard him come in the back door and decided to go to the bathroom, just so I didn't have to look at his stupid face until the match. I was ready to teach him a lesson he would never forget.


	35. Chapter 35: The Wager Jason

**Chapter 35: Jason**

"Ro, what are you so uptight about." I couldn't get over Ro's face. He picked one hell of a day to be a boy scout. I was ready to pull the deviant out of him, if my life depended on it. It had been months since I had been back home. I was practically stuck here and as for Randy and Kenyon, I was doing them a favor. "Look"It's better this way." I assured him. "If we hadn't have stepped in they would have killed each other at least this way they can blow off some steam and well all be singing 'Kumbya' by sun down."

Ro shook his head. "I understand were ya comin' from, Jay. Trust me, I do, but come on ya know in some way this just entertainment for you."

I smirked. "Come Ro, you know those two are like little brothers to me, I would never put them in harms way. It's an innocent match. Come on don't be an old lady about this."

His mouth turned down. "Jay, they are brother's. We should be setting an example, not encouraging their quarrels."

"Well what do you suggest? Put them each in time out and tell them they can't come out until they can play nice. They are big boys."

"Jay, I just don't want to make it worse."

"What's the worse that could happen?"

Ro lowered his eyes at me.

I chuckled. "Ro, I'm a doctor. They are totally safe. If it gets out of hand we'll be right there to stop it and if everything goes according to plan, they will get a couple of blows in I patch Kenyon up, it will be like it never happened."

Ro's eyes widened. I knew he was falling right into my trap. "Why would Kenyon need patching up? If anything, I would be afraid fer Randy, Ken, is something serious about Sorrell."

"Randy's big brother, he's got something to prove. My money's on him. He's not just going to let his little brother just take him down."

"You're wrong, Jay."

"Then, let's put a wager on it?"

He squinted.

"What's a friendly wager between friends. Say $500?"

"You clean all the cars in my shop."

"Ouch! Really Ro-ro?"

"What you afraid, Mr. High-roller?"

I chuckled. "Okay, you are playing it like that? When Randy wins you clean my guitar collection and do my schoolwork for a month so I'll have more time to practice with the band."

Ro raised an eyebrow. "Schoolwork, Jay?"

"It's an imprint thing." I frown.

"No, on the school work, guitar collection okay."

"Then you let me drive your favorite car for a month."

He smiled. " That's like asking a parent who their favorite child is!"

"I'll tell you what. If Randy wins, I will personally buy you a tour bus and deck it out for you."

"Now you're talking. And clean my guitars?"

"Now yer pushing it!"

"Deal!" I shook his hand. _Jason you sly devil! _I laughed to myself. This had the potential of being the high light of my year.


	36. Chapter 36: Fight Randy

**Chapter 36: Randy**

Walking into the gym. I didn't expect Kenyon to beat me there. He was in his corner talking to Ro. I assumed Ro was his coach. He stole a tight glance at me and went back to talking with Ro.

As Jason approached me with a gleam in his eye I had only assumed he was mine, which was fine by me.

"Hey babyface! Just who I wanted t see!" He threw his arm around me. "Let me talk to you for a sec."

I smiled confidently. "Hey what's going on Jay. I guess it's a good thing your here, just in case I send Kenyon to the infirm." I purposely spoke loud, wanting Kenyon to overhear.

Jason let out a hearty chuckle. "That's what I like to hear." He pat me on the back.

I got up in the ring.

"So that little guy has a lot f anger, what's your plan?"

I almost wanted to laugh. "Seriously?"

"Never underestimate your opponent dear friend."

"He's a southpaw so you are going to have to adjust accordingly"

I looked at him. "Jason, what are you talking about?"

"Ken, is left-handed right?"

I rolled my eyes. "Why does that matter?"

"He's going to be leading with the wrong hand, you don't want to get caught on the ropes only to get get sucker punched by this kid."

"Please, loverboy doesn't have it in him." I huffed.

"Never underestimate you opponent." He repeated. "He's a rage monster, so he's going to throw a lot of hard ones, probably at your face pretty boy. Let him tire himself out. Taunt him if you have to, let him get out his haymakers in the first rounds."

I nodded. "So you want me to go Mohamed Ali on him."

"I want you to stick and move. I met the Greatest and you are in no way, him just keep you head low."

I nodded again, Jason did have a point. I couldn't underestimate Kenyon. We had usually fought playing around, and even though I usually beat him I didn't know what Ro was telling him. I needed to take him seriously now.

We both put on our boxing gloves, Ro insisted on the mouth guard and helments for precaution. It was unwelcome but Kenyon and I did, at least for Ro's piece of mind.

"Alright, nothing below the belt." Said Jason as we all met in the middle of the ring. "Once we get a champ. This whole thing is squashed right here. I'm not kidding, I even see you two so much as give each other an evil eye, you are going to have to deal with me. Are we understood?"

I was hardly paying attention to Jason, I was focused in Kenyon who glared at me like he was plotting to murder me. I tried to concentrate harder to see if I could unlock the ability to read his mind.

I cocked my neck from side to side.

"Randy come on focus! I said touch gloves."

I touched my gloves with Kenyon's. _Okay girly._

He came at me with a left hook, I dodged it.

Jason, got out of the ring and into my corner. "Alright go for it!"

I bounced around him sizing him up, Kenyon just stood there with his fists over his mouth and his legs spread vertically apart. I punched his gloves lightly to get a reaction.

_Are you waiting for a bus?_

He just stood there and watched me.

I bounced around him and he followed me with his body, keeping his gloves up over his face.

_Seriously? You're just going to stand there. That's your big fight tactic?_

I dropped my hands and almost as soon as I did Kenyon stuck a hard one right across my chin.

I charged at him. "Is that how you want to play it it, Ken? We can do this for real."

Jason grabbed me. "Relax man. Just go back to your corner."

I grit my teeth against my mouth guard as I looked at Kenyon's smirk. "I'm sorry honey, did I ruin your facial?" He sneered.

"Keep on, Ken!" I hissed.

We both returned to our corners.

"What the hell was that?" I said. "He doesn't do anything and then as soon as my guard is down he sucker punches me? Jason, we can do a street fight for all of this." My words were muffled my mouth guard so I took it out.

"Chill out. Just don't lose focus. Give him that one. Give him a few more."

I looked at him. "What?!"

"Give him a work out. You're a big guy you can take it."

Jason handed me a cold bottle of water. To took a big gulp of the cold water and let it slide down my throat.

"I was going to ask you to spit, but what ever." Jason massaged my shoulders. "You got this. Show that little pip squeak who's boss."

"Yeah, I'll show him who the real alpha is." I put my mouth guard back in and stood to my feet.

I looked across the ring and Kenyon was just getting to his feet as well. Ro was talking in his ear, I was trying to use my super hearing to make it out. I was guessing my helmet was too tight and then there was Ro's thick

accent because all I made out was _Showboatin' _and _Jab._

_He better not be thinking about trying that again._

"Alright go for it!" said Jason.

"What's going on here?" I heard a heavy voice call out.

I looked over and saw Satordi just stepping into the gym.

"And that kids is how to train like a boxer." said Jason.

Then, Sorrell walked in. He eyes filled with hurt, anger and betrayal as she looked at Kenyon then me, and back at Kenyon. I felt like the scum of the universe. Now, more than ever.

"Sorrell..." I said.

"Sweetheart..."

She stormed out of the gym, I was going to go after her but Kenyon was already headed out the door and I knew that I couldn't face her. I had promised her I would let this happen, and hear I was confirming her worst nightmare.

"Jason, Ro, and Randy! What's going in here?"

I stepped up. "Satordi, I take full responsibility. Kenyon and I were fighting and Jason was just trying to make sure the we fought without really hurting each other."

"Way to keep my name out of it, Kid." said Jason. "Look, Satordi, they were fighting, I just figure they could blow off some steam and do a few rounds in here."

The look on Satordi's face was stern.

"Satordi, I'm sorry. I thought Jason had a point, these boys were ready to kill each other." Said Ro.

"So what got solved?" He asked.

"Satordi, you didn't let us finish the match. I had it all under control. " Said Jason

"Under control?" Satordi looked at me. "Randy, I suggest you give Sorrell a heart felt apology."

I nodded. "Yes sir."

"And give her your condolences."

My heart dropped. "Condolences?" I thought a moment. "Russ!"

"The funeral is Saturday!"

I ran out of the gym after Sorrell. I had t see if she was okay. It was official I was the scum of the earth. What I wanted wasn't important anymore, I needed to be there for her.


	37. Chapter 37: Terrible Mistake Kenyon

**Chapter 37: Kenyon**

"Sweetheart, please stop."

She was walking so fast she was nearly running. I couldn't have just ran and caught up with her in no time, this was my way of letting her blow off steam but I was almost ready to run up behind her and sweep her into my arms and tell her how sorry I was.

She was finally at her car, now I had to stop her before she left. I was willing to have a car chase with her but it was something I needed to be avoided. I ran up and placed a hand on her car door.

"Please don't leave."

She whipped around I was expecting her to yell at me, but she didn't her face was drenched in tears and her face was red and puffy. My heart just sank I took her face in my hands but she jerked away.

"Sweetheart. Please just hear me out."

Her eyes dropped to the ground. "Ken." She spoke softly. "Just save it please. I have to go."

"You have to go where?" I went to lift her chin but once more she pulled away.

"Ken, I don't want to talk. I just want to go."

"Then just listen, and if you still want to go when I get done you can."

She shook her head. "Why Ken? Why do you have to be so jealous all the time?"

"Sorrell, you don't hear how he talks about you. When he kissed you. It's like he already has you."

"But he doesn't, Ken. He's just my friend! That's it!"

"What about when the year is up Sorrell? What's going to happen then? He says he's going to ask you to be his girlfriend. Why shouldn't he, you'll be single, he'll be single. What's going to stop him?"

"Me, Ken!"

I shook my head. "Sorrell, you really expect me to believe that. You've already kissed him, and I see the way he looks at you and the way you look at him. I pretend not to."

"You think I would hurt you like that? You think I would betray you like that? You ask me to trust you Ken, but when it comes down to it Ken, you don't trust anyone else but yourself."

While I was thinking about what she said. She nudged me out of the way and got into her car.

"Sorrell, please! Let's finish talking about this." She sat in the drivers seat a moment looking off in the distance, like she wanted me to say something to make her stay. "Sorrell, we're not done talking about this. Get out of the car and let's about this like adults."

She looked up at me her eyes were big.

"I made a mistake Sorrell and now I'm calling your bluff. Now let's talk about this."

I saw her fumbling around for something in the car around the center console. When then picked it up, I couldn't see what it was but she lifted it toward the steering wheel. I started to try and open the door but it was locked.

"Open the door, Sorrell!" I demanded. "I mean it!"

I heard the car crank up. _She was really about to leave._

"Sorrell, sweetheart, talk to me."

She sped off into the night and left me standing there like an idiot.

A few moments later Randy ran up behind me.

"Sorrell!" He called out.

He looked at me. "What did you say to her, Ken!"

"What's it to you?" I hissed.

"Why wasn't I an only child?" He said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"If you said anything messed up to her, Kenyon." The then huffed. "Wait a minute of course you did. Captain foot-in-his-mouth strikes again."

"We can still go Randy!"

He huffed again. "You are still trying to fight me? Wow! You're on fire tonight Ken."

He started dialing his phone. And walking toward the cottage. I walked with him.

"Who are you calling?" I asked.

I heard the the phone ring a few times on the the end and then Sorrell's answering machine pick up.

_Why was he calling Sorrell? _

"Hey Sorrell, it's Randy! If you could call me back as soon as you get this message we really need to talk."

"What do you need to talk to her for?" I thought. "You're trying to seduce her while she's mad at me. That's really low Randy!"

His eye narrowed and his grit his teeth. "You know what? If that's what you want to think...whatever Ken. I'm tired of it!'

I followed him in the cottage, where he found his keys. I grabbed my keys as well. _If he's going to see her, than so would I._

"Where are you going, Ken?"

"Where are you going?"

His nostrils flared. "I don't have time for this!" He raced up the stairs and I followed behind.

Randy was up to something, I knew he was. He was going through the closet and pulling out dress shirts. I was confused. "What are you doing Randy?"

"Getting ready for Saturday?"

"Are you trying to seduce her Randy?" I sneered.

His eyes narrowed. "No!" He said. "I'm going too a funeral!"

I laughed angrily. "Very funny Randy!"

His eyes narrowed again as he shook his head. "Not your funeral, stupid!"

"Who's, Randy?" Now I was concerned my heart was racing and I felt the blood drain from my face I could only assume the worst _What did he know?_

He found a black tie in the closet and put it over a white shirt he put on his bed.

"Who's funeral are you going to Randy?" I asked talking though a heavy lump in my throat.

He looked at me, there was no trace of the anger he had the earlier, now it was just sadness. It almost seemed as if he wasn't trying to keep something from me, but protect me from knowing. For the first time in a long time I saw my brother underneath all that anger.

A tear escaped my eye. "Who's funeral?"

His eyes began welling up. "Russ'"

My legs gave way and I fell to my knees on the floor and the tears just came. The ache in my chest wanted to scream but it came out as me rocking and whispering, "No, no, not Russ!"

Randy came down and wrapped his arms around me from the side."Satordi, told me." He said.

It was like I was in a trance the world was moving in slow motion. Everything felt numb it was as if all the blood had drained from my body. I was just rocking and shaking me head thinking of the awful things I said to her. She probably came here for someone to confide in and there I was fighting with my brother. She needed me and I wasn't there.

I jumped up , ran down the stairs and out the door. I had to see her. I decided go in the woods and phase, I was faster that way anyway. I had to see her. I had to be there for her. I had to tell her I was sorry.


	38. Chapter 38: I'm Sorry Kenyon

**Chapter 38: Kenyon**

I was late I didn't know what I could do in wolf form. I was half way to Sorrell's house and realized that my plan hadn't been thought through. It wasn't like I could just phase back, knock on her door naked and tell her I was sorry or scratch on her door as a wolf and give her the sad puppy whimper.

I decided to just wait outside until morning hiding myself in the woods. I just couldn't be away from her, not tonight. She needed me and I wasn't there. I should have just went looking. When they told her what happen to Russ, I should have been there holding her hand, she should have been in my arms sobbing. I shouldn't have been fighting with Randy, I should have been with Sorrell. I felt awful. I wanted to die. I deserved it.

I woke up as Mr. Garnett was leaving. He hung his head, I felt bad for him to. He had lost his wife and now his son. Poor Sorrell, had lost her mother and now her twin brother. Now, I really thought I should have phased. Maybe she would let me in, give me a change of clothes and I could let her sob in my arms all day for as long as she wanted.

I waited for him to drive away in his car, probably to run some errands to prepare for the funeral. I decided to go to the back door that way I could phase and she wouldn't freak out that I'm naked. That was when I saw her coming out. She was so beautiful, but her hair was a little disheveled and she had heavy bags under her eyes. I just run up to her and whimpered. She reached for her door handle and didn't even look down at me.

"Go away!" She hissed.

I whimpered louder wanting to tell her I was sorry and let her know I was there.

"Go away, Kenyon!" She whispered again.

I whimpered louder to let her know that I didn't care about her neighbors let them see me, let them call animal control on me because I wasn't leaving her.

"Go away!" She screamed and it scared me but I inched closer.

She scrambled to the ground picked up a rock and before I knew it it cut through the air and glided across my face it stung. I let out a yelp. Then came a few other rocks. She was throwing rocks at me. I darted back into the woods and she caught me with a big one that burn through my skin, deep. My body ached but nothing hurt worse than the pain in my heart. I had hurt Sorrell to the point where she was paling me with rocks.

I ran home, phased and came in the back door naked. I made it to my room, and threw on some clothes. I just leaned against the wall and I just couldn;t hold it in. I cried. Everything inside me ached.I just held my legs close and cried. Telling myself that I should have been there. Sorrell needed me and I wasn't there. I felt a burn from the depth of my soul. It was imprinted there like a permanent scar that would never go away, even if somehow I salvaged my relationship with Sorrell, I could never take it back.

I didn't even know why I was thinking about our relationship, it was possible that she would never forgive me after this. I still felt the sting of the rock that cut into my shoulder. I pressed my fingers to my shirt and studied my fingers with fresh red blood on them.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I was banging my fists into my head as the hot tears stung my face. "I'm so sorry!"

That was where I stayed all day in the corner thinking about how I had hurt the woman that I loved. Thinking about Russ and Sorrell wondering if anything would be the same ever again.


	39. Chapter 39: Goodbye Randy

**Chapter 39: Randy**

It was the morning Kenyon and I had been both dreading. We had a week to make amends and we did. We shared the remorse of being at each other's throat when both of us knew Sorrell needed us. There was an emptiness in my chest that burned to the core. I didn't know Sorrell's brother that well and I felt bad for it. Kenyon knew Russ way better than I did so he was double upset.

Sorrell, hadn't called either of us, but that was Sorrell. Let either of us have a problem Sorrell was the first to jump up to try and help, like when I was supposed to be alpha, she did what ever she could so I wouldn't have to marry Alana when she found out how evil she was. Sorrell even put her own life on the line to save mine, but when she needed us. She never would reach out. We should have known, we should have sensed it. _We are wolves if there was anything we should be good for is sensing things._I thought.

I studied my self in the mirror in my gloomy black suit. Now for the first time I didn't care if I looked good. I wasn't trying to impress anyone, I just wanted to pay my respects or at least be there for Sorrell when she needed me...this time. The part that hurt the most was that I knew she would never be the same. She would never be the best friend I fell in love with. The smiley bubbly girl that I loved to be around. I wondered if she would laugh the same, if she would have the same smile, would she still say 'Whatever Randy!' when I said something crazy.

Sorrell hadn't returned mine or Kenyon's phone calls and it left us both with an odd feeling. Satordi told us that both Mr. Garnett and Sorrell invited us but I still couldn't shake the feeling of crashing a family affair. I hated the feeling. I looked up at the reflection in the mirror and saw Kenyon come from the bathroom in his suit and plop on his bed. He studied his hands carefully. I knew I had to be a big brother today for both Sorrell and Kenyon.

I hadn't cried, I didn't feel it was in my right. There were times I wanted to but I swallowed it the way I swallowed it when Mom disappeared. Then I had to grow up fast too. I had to take care of Kenyon, I had to be alpha, and I had to be there for Kenyon. I needed to get back to that. I needed to be strong again.

I sat on the bed next to Kenyon and put my arm around him.

"Are you holding up okay?"

He nodded. He reminded me of a little kid again. "I'll be fine Randy. I just need a minute." He said not looking up. I pictured him years early sitting on the same bed with his legs swinging in the same position. Now he was seventeen, he had grown up so much since then. He was practically an adult, he would be a alpha to a tribe in a few months unless we had a miracle and it dawned on me because I was banished from Witiki lands and it was very possible that I would never see my little brother again. I couldn't picture my life without Kenyon. I was always brought up to protect him. He was my beta, my right hand, and now I was going to lose him.

I went out to my car and checked the time. I was wondering if I should wait for Kenyon and Satordi. I did and we all arrived together. Kenyon and I made a point to sit in the back. Kenyon was teary-eyed through the ceremony and when we saw Russ's body he nearly collapsed. I had to catch him. He quickly recovered. I backed away and rested my hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay man."

"Randy, I should have...I should have..." He choked on his words.

"I know Ken...we both messed up..."

"Russ, h-h-he just wanted..."

I collapsed in my arms. He broke down and suddenly felt a lump in my chest. I was crying to. I didn't care how it looked anymore. My little brother needed me. Satordi came up behind us. I thought he was going to tell us we needed to move along because we were holding everything up. We were the last ones and the paul bearers were going to take his body. Satordi just wrapped his arms around us both and held us protectively. For the past few years this was my family. I took in the moment not knowing when we would be together like this.

We went to the burial site and then to Sorrell's. This was the hard part. Now Kenyon and I had to face Sorrell. Mr. Garnett came to the door looking like a father that just lost his only son. Kenyon, Satordi and I each embraced him.

"Thank you all for coming. Sorrell and I appriciate you fella." He brushed a tear from his eye. "She's up stairs in her room."

Kenyon and I looked at each other. Knowing we were going to go up individually but we were unsure of who wanted to go first. Kenyon's eyes were still red as he rubbed his shoulder. "You go up Randy. I can't face her just yet."

I nodded. "Okay." I rubbed his back.

I went up the stairs and was a ball of nerves. What would I say to her? What would she say? This was the first time we talked since the restaurant. What if she still hated me? I didn't know how to face her, I was about as lost as Kenyon.

I waited outside her room for a brief moment, brushed my nose on my sleeve. Rubbed the creases out with my hands and walked in. My heart went in my throat. She was in her bed holding a small pillow to her chest. Her hair up in a lose bun and with a flowy black dress. She was gazing out of the window. I wasn't sure if she heard me come in. She seemed in a zone.

"Hey beautiful." I smiled. She looked up. Her yes were still puffy and wet. She wiped her tears when she saw me. I took a heavy breath.

"Hey Randy." She said with a hint of a smile brushing another tear away.

Two words had never meant so much to me. My heart thudded against my chest. "Sorrell, I have have been beside myself all week. What I did was stupid, selfish, and just wrong on so many levels and I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I'm even more sorry that I wasn't there for you when you need me the most."

She bit her lip and shook her head. "Randy," She sounded hoarse. "I'm not mad about that. I left the door open and I'm sorry. I didn't call you and Ken because I didn't want you to worry about me."

I squatted down and cupped her hand. "Sorrell, Kenyon and I love you. We are always going to worry. That's what people do. I told you you were a Lougaro we're all a pack, you me and Ken. No matter what."

She wrapped her arms around me and I wrapped my arms around her. It didn't matter that I wasn't her boyfriend. It didn't matter if I ever was now I was her friend and I needed to be there for her. "Sorrell, I'm always here call me if you need me. You know the number."

"Thank you, Randy."

I got up and left hoping I planted a seed, hoping she would call me if she needed anything. I felt like a weight was lifted as I came downstairs, Sorrell's grandmother and Charlotte were cooking in the kitchen and glorious smells filled the air. I was going to eat. I gave Kenyon a pat on the back urging him to go up and I went to the food. Kenyon was up.


	40. Chapter 40: Stay With Me Kenyon

**Chapter 40: Kenyon**

It wasn't the long wait I was expecting when Randy reemerged from Sorrell's room. I still had a knot in my stomach. My shoulder still burned. I wondered for a moment if maybe Randy was the better choice. He knew how to talk to people and he could console Sorrell better than I could. I was drawing a blank. Sorrell had lost the one person closest to her. Closer than me. My heart ached for her. I knew nothing I could say would bring him back, or get back the time that she missed out with him, all because of me.

I wouldn't be surprised if Sorrell just broke up with me and and just told me she never wanted to see me again. I thought about just leaving and never coming back. Save me and Sorrell the awful break up. A rock thrown at me symbolizes a break up, right? I thought.

"All right man, you're up." Randy pat me on the back.

I swallowed hard wondering if I should ask Randy if she had any rocks. I stood on the bottom step looking at the palms of my hands like I had written what I was going to say on them, but they were as blank as my brain.

"Ken, it's okay. She's waiting for you."

I nodded and started to slowly walk up the stairs and to her room. I could make out her scent and it made my heart race faster. For a moment I didn't care, I wanted to be near her and bask in her. Nothing else mattered. I peaked around the door and there she was beautiful as ever. I couldn't help but smile. My stomach fluttered and suddenly it was like the first time I laid eyes on her.

Everything took over and I ran over and embraced her on her bed. I brushed my fingers through her hair, nuzzled her neck, taking her in. "Sorrell Garnett, I love you so much." I said my voice unsteady not sure if I was holding in a laugh or a sob.

"Kenyon?" She murmured.

I brushed a bang from her face and smiled.

"Kenyon, thank you for coming. I didn't think you would."

I pressed my nose to hers and kissed her cheek. "Sorrell, I'll always come." I pressed my lips against hers. "I want to be here for you always. I love you so much sweetheart." I said holding her close.

She brushed her hand against my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Ken."

"You don't need to be sorry, sweetheart. You were hurting." I whispered. "You were hurting because I should have been there. I should have known you needed me."

She pulled back looking into my eyes. "How could you have known Ken?"

I shrugged. "I don't know but, all I know is I should have. When you came to Beaufort. Weren't you looking for me?"

She nodded.

I felt horrible. I held her close again."I'm never going to leave your side again. I promise, sweetheart." I kissed her with everything in me. "I love you so much sweetheart." I murmured into her lips in between kisses. "Sweetheart, I think one of us should head down stairs everyone is going to wonder where we are."

"Can you stay here with me a little longer Ken."

I smiled. She needed me and that was all that mattered. I climbed into bed with her and let her nuzzle into me. Sure I would probably get in trouble, Satordi pr Mr. Garnett would catch us but this time I didn't care. I would always make a way to see her. I wasn't going to let anyone keep us apart anymore.


	41. Chapter 41: Her Plan Kenyon

**Chapter 41: Kenyon**

When I woke up Mr. Garnett was in the doorway and I almost forgot where I was. Lying in bed with Sorrell.

"Mr. Garnett, I'm sorry was..."

"You're fine Kenyon." He whispered. "Just make sure the door stays open."

I nodded.

He walked over and squatted down beside the bed brushing a bang from her face. "How is she holding up."

"I guess as good as anybody." I admitted.

He nodded. "That's my baby girl." He smiled through his glassy eyes. "She has been taking care of me and Russ when her mother went out on the road. She had to grow up so fast. Too fast. Maybe that's where I made the mistake."

I smiled and shook my head. "Mr. Garnett, Sorrell would have done that anyway."

He let out a light chuckle. "You're probably right. Sorrell has always been stubborn with an iron will, like her mother. Always so strong even when she was little, I don't know how she does it." He shook it off. "Dinner's ready when you two are ready to come down."

I nodded. "Yes sir."

"Thank you. You and your brother have been really good friends to my daughter. It means a lot to me and I know it means a lot to her."

"You welcome, Mr. Garnett. What ever we can do."

He disappeared out of the door way. I think the conversation surprised me more than anything. I just knew I would get kicked out and told not to see his daughter again, but by now he must have known nothing was going to happen between us. Even if I was human I would be patient and wait until she was ready. The thing at the cliff was behind us and was a lapse in judgement. I knew I didn't have the guts to go all the way with her. I didn't know why I even tried. I guess I panicked. The thought of losing Sorrell, terrified me more than anything. I never thought in any lifetime that would ever love anyone the way that I loved her and I had almost accepted that I was going to lose her, even if by some miracle I was able to get out of the treaty, she wasn't like me. If not by some fluke, I would live a long time. Jason was also a wolf shifter like me and didn't look a day over 30 and Satordi who was still in peak physical condition was pushing the big 140. I knew that if by death or this treaty, she wasn't mine forever. I would have to leave her sooner or later and it killed. I knew on that day I would a zombie again. Just go through the earth like a heartless broken creature.

This beautiful woman was my heart. My whole reason for living. Without her I was basically dead. Maybe it was good that Alana's pheromones have mind-control over me, maybe I would forget, how much it would hurt to lose Sorrell.

Sorrell started to stir and I almost couldn't contain my joy. She let out a soft moan. Her eyes flickered open and I couldn't fight a smile. "Did you sleep well sweetheart?"

She nodded. "I dreamed about you." She smiled.

"Really? What happened."

"I dreamed I was like you."

My heart fluttered and I felt my eyes burn with tears. I just held her close. "I love you so much sweetheart!"

"I love you too, Ken. What if I became a werewolf?"

I looked at her.

"Kenyon, we could protect each other."

"Sorrell, if you became a werewolf there is no telling how dark you would become. If you would even be able to control it."

"Ken, there has to be a way we can be together." She said. "Kenyon, I would be more lethal as a werewolf. Maybe they'll leave us alone."

I shook my head. "The chief will never leave us alone, Sorrell and I don't know much about werewolves, I just know that they are the bad shifters."

"Ken, I have had werewolf blood in me for a while now and I don't feel bad."

I shook my head. "Jason sucked most of it out."

"Ken, blood cells multiply. If there was any blood in me, I'd be full blooded by now. Maybe if I did something to simulate them. We could talk to Jason."

I searched her eyes. "You think Jason would help you? Sorrell, I am not going to stand by while you turn yourself into a monster."

Tears formed in her eyes."Ken, I want to be with you."

I sighed. "I want to be with you too, sweetheart, but this isn't the way."

"Ken, there is no other way." She nuzzled close.

I sighed again knowing that Sorrell would do what ever she could to go through with her plan. I needed to find another way and fast, before Sorrell did something crazy.


	42. Chapter 42: Best Friend Randy

**Chapter 42: Randy**

I hadn't ate so good in a long time. I almost wanted to swap recipes but I didn't know if it was the time. It took a while for Kenyon and Sorrell to join the dinner and for the first time in a while I didn't care. She seemed happy with Kenyon. I guess as happy as she could have been considering the circumstance.

After we got home I had had to exhale in relief. I was glad it was over. I knew that both Kenyon and I would have to keep a close watch over Sorrell and Mr. Garnett and I had to put my feelings on the back burner. Sorrell needed a friend right now and I would be that. Even Kenyon needed his big brother and I needed to be that as well. While we were going to bed Kenyon was looking out of the window from his bed, looking like Sorrell did.

"Ken, you okay?"

He sighed. "I have to do something Randy. She already lost Russ."

I nodded. "We'll think of something."

He shook his head. "Randy, we can't think of something, we have to do something."

I knew something was wrong. It was written on Kenyon's face."What's going on Ken."

"She's talking about becoming a full werewolf." He said with almost panic in his eyes.

"What? Why? How?" I shook me head.

"I don't know. She seemed pretty serious about it."

"It's not like she can just find a werewolf at the corner store or something and if she would have changed she would have done it by now."

"Randy, you know Sorrell. When she sets her mind to something."

I sighed running my fingers through my hair. One of the things I loved about Sorrell was that she was relentless. "She knows that she'll be damned. She'll be a monster. She won't even be herself."

"I told her. It didn't matter. She just thinks that if she can shift than we'll stand a chance against the Witiki."

"The Witiki kills werewolves all the time. That's what we do, that what we we're created for." I said. "If anything it will just make her a target."

"Randy..."

"Where would she find a werewolf Ken? I thought you killed it."

"I killed a werewolf Randy. Something had to bite him for him to become a werewolf in the first place." Kenyon explained.

"So even if you killed a beta. Nobody has seen another werewolf around here."

"What about the rougarous? They are pretty close. They were around the reservation."

"Kenyon, look, I know you're scared. She was probably just talking crazy. She's not in her right mind. You're reading way to much into this. Who just decides to become a werewolf. She'd have better luck becoming a sparkly vampire."

He inhaled deeply. "Maybe you're right. I just don't want her doing anything crazy."

I chuckled. "Like you."

He smirked. "I've done some crazy things to keep Sorrell in my life, I'll admit. I just don't want her getting herself hurt..."

"Trying to be like you."

He smiled. "Yeah."

"Sorrell's smart. Sorrell would never do something stupid like becoming a werewolf. "

Kenyon laid down. "Yeah, you're probably right Randy."

"Get some sleep. It's clear we are going to have to be there for her even more. She's going to be out of school for the rest of the week so I'll just go see her in between shifts and you can spend time with her after school."

Kenyon nodded. I was glad that we could finally get along about Sorrell. She needed us both, and this time we wouldn't let her down.


	43. Chapter 43: Scared Sorrell

**Chapter 43: Sorrell**

_This is by far the dumbest stupidest dumbest thing I have ever done. _I thought to myself as I snuck around the woods behind my house. A couple of time I had almost died back here. I second guessed not bringing Rufus. I didn't want to put him in danger or worse slow me down. I wondered if I would run into the Witiki wolves. I wasn't sure if they were any worse than the monster I was out for but either way they would probably kill me if they found me out by myself.

I heart raced, my stomach was in knots but I was on a mission. I need to stop depending on Kenyon and Randy to fight for what I wanted. It was time that I fought and now I had nothing to lose.

I almost didn't expect to find anything. I went deep in the woods further than I had ever been. I pulled my jacket close and kept going until a strange scent found my nose. It tuned m,y stomach and even made me light-headed. I knew this had to be the one I was looking for, either way it was a scent and I was going to follow it. I hoped with my luck I had found a landfill.

That was when I heard it. It sounded like a mix of a chainsaw and a motorcycle engine, but I had a bad feeling. Two red eyes stared down at me, I hoped that maybe the small amount of werewolf blood would make me immune. I was wrong.

As soon as the light blinded his eyes he darted in my direction. I just ran as fast I I could go. A cave and just dove in. I didn't care what was on the other side. I just stood there in horror watched helplessly as the wold claws at the rock. Suddenly, I didn't care about becoming a werewolf. I just wanted to go home. I knew the cave wouldn't hold out until morning. It was possible her would bite me, maybe that's what I was hoping but he didn't look like he wanted to stop at one bite.

He howled and stopped. I heard him walk off. After while when I thought the coast was clear I came out running into the agape arms of some one. I was scared at first when they locked around me. I screamed.

"It's okay." He cooed. "I'm not going to hurt you Sorrell."

His warm embrace circled me and even though I was terrified I wanted to believe him. What choice did I have?


	44. Chapter 44: Don't Speak Randy

**Chapter 44: Randy**

I was eager to see Sorrell when I got off work after my morning shift. I decided to pick up a special friend to go see her. I figured Bobo, my bear would happily give her company while she was dealing with her brother's death.

When I got to Sorrel's house only Sorrell's car was in the drive way. I assumed that Mr. Garnett was back in school. It was just like him to bury himself in his work to bury his grief just like Sorrell told me that he did with Sorrell's mother. I imagined Sorrell did the same thing from what I heard from Ms. Charlotte. I knew that Russ' death had taken it toll on her and I wanted to be there for her as much as she needed me.

I knocked on her door...a few times I almost gave up, but there was something stirring in the back of the house. _What was Sorrell doing in the back of the house? _I thought. I followed her scent around the house. It wasn't until I discovered that it was laced with another...and it wasn't Kenyon. Instantly, I got on defensive and protective.

I stormed around the house.

"Randy, what are you doing here?" Sorrell's eyes were big. Clearly she wasn't expecting me.

I was almost going to say something until I saw her hand interlocked with a guest. A tall sandy blond guy, now I was really on the defense. The back of my throat rattled.

A calm smile spread across his lips only putting me more on the defensive. "Hey, Phallan. Good to see you again bro."

I frowned. "Don't bro, me." I growled.

She unlocked her fingers from his and held her hands up defensively. "Randy, I can explain."

I crossed my arms. "Explain to me why you are coming out of the woods with your ex-boyfriend, who by the was is supposed to be dead. This should be a good one." I chuckled. "No wait let me guess. Mr. dream boat here is a werewolf and you're trying to talk him into biting you, to be with Kenyon. Did I miss anything?"

"Randy he was just telling me about being a werewolf that's it."  
She said. She ran over to me and tried to gently grab my arm but I just pulled away and walked away. I couldn't do this. I already lost her to my little brother and now there was an ex-werewolf-boyfriend. It was times like this that I hated that I was in love with Sorrell and this was cetainly one of them. My heart couldn't take it anymore. I just wanted to go to college over seas. Italy would be great.

"Randy wait!" I could hear her running after me. I was going to stop and turn around, that was until she said. "Are you going to tell Kenyon?" As if she could crush my heart anymore. I whipped around and caught sight of her glassy eyes that almost disarmed me. I felt a pain in my chest and I hated it.

"Tell Kenyon?" I huffed. "No, I probably should but I guess I've been doing a lot of idiotic things lately. Why should now be any different? Have a nice funeral Sorrell. I can't do this anymore." I started to get back in my car but I heard her strained voice call out to me.

"Why do you say things like that Randy?"

Now she had done it. My eyes stung. I tossed Bobo in the front seat and closed the door and looked at her. Her faced streamed with tears. I was fighting through my own. "What do you want me to do Sorrell? Just stand by and watch you? You know that our kind were created to hunt werewolves and other evil supernaturals. I'm sure your friend didn't tell you that did he? You would be in more danger as a werewolf than a human. You think you're going to want Kenyon...or me...or anyone? You're going to want blood and flesh."

"Only if he can't control her hunger." Derrick objected.

"Hey, Justin Bieber, no one chimed you in." I growled.

He chuckled and held his hands up.

"This is what you want? " I said. "Go for it just leave me out of it."

I started off again until I heard her scream after me."Randy. I can't lose you too!" She had my heart and was twisting. She walked up to me as tears streamed down her face. "You don't know what it's like. I lost my mother."

"I lost mine too Sorrell, you don't see me trying to be an idiot and getting myself killed."

"I lost my brother Randy and now I'm going to lose Ken. Then I won't have anybody."

"What about your dad?" I said. "Do you ever think about him? Oh right you still blame him for...well, everything."

"That's not true."

"It is true. You're mother had a problem Sorrell, she died because she couldn't get a handle on it. She did it to herself." I was getting deep but she had somethings she needed to understand.

"So my father sending her divorce papers in rehab didn't help."

"Do you hear yourself? Kenyon talked to your dad about that. He told me everything Sorrell. You mother was never there. She was so focused on her singing career. She had an affair, Sorrell. You're dad was only trying to make her happy. Just another idiot in love with a woman that will never be happy. I guess the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree."

I started to walk away again. "At least my mother was running to something and not from something."

That was it she ripped my heart square out of my chest. We both knew our mother's were a touch subject and it was untouchable and I had to admit, I started it but she put the nail in the coffin.

"I'm done! Sorrell. You want to get yourself killed? Be my guest, I'm not going to be there. I'm done with!" I jeered.

"Fine!" She snapped "I'm done with you too!"

"I'm more than fine with that Sorrell!" I said opening my car door. "Have fun with your over-possessive boyfriend and your psycho werewolf ex-boyfriend."

"Fine Randy!"

That was when Derrick came up and put his arm around Sorrell, consoling her, like he cared about her or something.

I shut myself in my car and swerved off. There was a horrible pain in my chest. Sorrell words burned. She had never said anything like that to me before. It hurt...bad. I decided I was done. I was going to get on line and fill out some college applications. I couldn't sit around and watch Sorrell destroy herself.

She wondered if I would tell Kenyon. I considered it. Maybe I wanted to protect him just for a while from feeling the way that I felt at that moment or maybe I was just being an idiot again. Maybe I was just struggling not to care.

When I got the the cottage I stayed in the car. I hurled over the steering wheel and let out gut wrenching sobs. The tears I had been fighting came out of me and my soul bled out as I wrapped my arms around my head. I felt like I had been holding it in my whole life.


	45. Chapter 45: Lost Sorrell

**Chapter 45: Sorrell**

Randy's words stung. I had to send Darrius away to deal with everything. I went in my room and cried my heart out. I never felt so alone. I was losing my boyfriend, I had already lost my brother, and now I was losing my best friend. It was like a dagger in my heart, not to mention what Randy said about my mother. I didn't know my Dad ever vented to anyone about her; even Kenyon.

I wondered why he would even tell Kenyon and not tell me. Maybe he was protecting me. Now there was a wedge with my Dad. I was angry at everyone. I wanted to runaway by myself. I was going to be alone anyway, I might as well start now.

My phone rang and as I suspected it was Kenyon and I almost wasn't ready to face him. I wondered if Randy already told him. It didn't matter anyway, I thought.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetheart. I'm on my way over."

"Okay Ken. See you when you get here." I said trying to feign excitement.

"I love you so much, Sweetheart."

"I love you too, Kenyon." I then had a thought. "Ken, I am actually on my way out to Beaufort. Will you meet me."

"Of course. I could pick you up, we could go together."

"No. I am already in my car now." I lied. "I'll meet you."

I had to go see Randy. I had to apologize. I had lost so much already, I wasn't ready to lose my best friend too.


	46. Chapter 46: In the Dark Kenyon

**Chapter 46: Kenyon**

I just got off of the phone with Sorrell and it should have put me at ease, but it didn't. , Every cell in my body ached for her concerned about when I became the Witiki youngling alpha. It made me even more I came from school to Beaufort to meet Sorrell. When I pulled into the driveway of the cottage, I parked behind Randy's blue Monty Carlo. Sorrell's fire bird was nowhere to be found. I called her back. It rang and rang, until finally it went to voice mail. My nerves were going crazy.

"Hey sweetheart, just wanted to let you know that I just got here to the cottage and I'm waiting on you. I can't wait to see you sweetheart."

I pushed my door open and headed inside. As I glanced over at Randy's car, I did a double take when I realized he was hunched over the steering wheel. I knocked on the window and his head popped up. He rolled down the window.

"Randy, what are you doing out here?"

"I was just thinking. I guess I must have dozed off."

I studied Randy. He didn't look like himself. He looked a mess, which so." rare for Randy. "Is everything okay."

"I guess?." He shrugged. "You talk to Sorrell yet"

I shook my head. "She called and said she'd meet me here."

"Of course she did." He mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Randy got up out of his car and started to walk away. I had to go after him. There was just something in Randy's tone that told me that he knew something that he wasn't telling me. Maybe it didn't even concern me or Sorrell, and Randy and I hadn't been on the best terms lately but something wouldn't let me let it go. "Talk to me, man. What's going on?"

He turned around. "Ken, you should talk to your girlfriend." He turned around again to walk away. I grabbed his shoulder.

"Randy, if there is something wrong with Sorrell let me know."

His eyes grew wide with sympathy. "Ken, you have to talk to her. She's not herself. "

I studied him. That still told me nothing. It almost annoyed me. I was tired of feeling left out when it came to Sorrell and Randy's relationship. If Randy knew something was wrong with Sorrell, why couldn't he just come out and say it.

Sorrell's car drove up to the parking lot and I decided I wanted to get to the bottom of it.

As soon as Sorrell got out of her car I took her in my arms. My heart raced happily but I couldn't ignore her scent. It was less potent than I was used too, it was as if she was fading, and there was another thick bitter scent lingering around hers. It turned my stomach. I pressed my lips to hers and gazed into her soft chocolate eyes. Something was wrong but it didn't take away from how happy I was to see her again.


	47. Chapter 47: What have I Done Sorrell

**Chapter 47: Sorrell**

I felt like everything came into place being back in Kenyon's arms. This was where I belonged and I knew it. It made me remember what I was doing and why I was doing it. I decided in Kenyon's arms that I would go through with Derrick's plan.

A warm smile spread across his face his light emerald eyes lit up. His lips pressed gently to mine.

"I missed you, sweetheart. So much!" He murmured.

I swallowed the knot in my chest. He said a mouthful. I missed him so much. When I was without him, it was like I didn't exist and I couldn't exist without him. "I missed you so much, Ken."

I saw Ken's eyes glance up. I looked over in the direction his eyes went and I looked over to find Randy looking on. I wondered if Randy told Kenyon what happened.

"I'll catch you later, Ken." He shot me a quick look and walked off toward the lake.

"Sorrell, is everything okay?"

I nodded. "Why wouldn't everything be okay?"

"It's just that Randy, said...well, he... he didn't say anything, just that I needed to talk to you."

I sighed.

"He hasn't been forcing his self on you again, has he?"

I took in another sigh and brushed a bang from my face.

Kenyon's face tensed. "He has, hasn't he? I should have known. I thought with Russ, he would stop, but I guess that's Randy."

"Ken, I don't want you two fighting again."

"Sorrell, this isn't your fault, but I need to at least talk to Randy again. If he can't get it through his head that all you want to be is his friends than I need to clear it up." He took my hand and lead me in the direction Randy walked off in. "Randy!?"

_Really Sorrell? _

Randy hadn't made it far enough and with his hearing, I knew he heard everything. It hurt me making Kenyon believe that he was still pursuing me, but I couldn't tell Kenyon the truth and even more, I couldn't let Randy tell Kenyon.

When he turned around the look in Randy's eyes killed me.

"Randy, you are no longer to see Sorrell if you can't act like her friend. She is and as long as I am here she's off limits."

He shot me a look and looked back at Kenyon. "Fair enough. I'll stay away from her, Ken. You'll never have to worry about me pursuing Sorrell." He looked at me. "Forgive me Haripozi, I throw myself on your mercy for dishonoring your bond with your mate." He bowed. _I just hope you know what you're doing Sorrell._

I just sank my head as Randy walked away again. What was I doing? I had done everything I said I would never do. I just lost my best friend and once again I started another fight. I was starting to question if it was really worth it. I wished I had Randy's telepathy. I wanted to tell him I was sorry.

Kenyon let out a sigh and took me in his arms.

"Ken, I don't want you two to fight again." I repeated.

He looked down at me lifting my chin. "That's up to Randy. He needs to respect you, he needs to respect our bond. As long as I have you Sorrell, I want you to feel safe."

"Randy, wouldn't hurt me, Ken."

"He had you pinned in a corner Sorrell." Ken pointed out.

"Ken, I don't want to come between you two." My vision was blurry with tears.

Ken embraced me tightly kissing my temples. "Sweetheart, don't cry. Please don't cry. Come on, your curfew is in a few hours, let's go to the cliff.

I shook head. "Not this time Ken. I just need to go home."

The look in his eyes just rattled me to my core. I didn't want to put anyone else through this, I needed to get home. I needed to think about things and not only that think about what I was losing, but the way it was going I was going to lose no matter what I did, so I cut my loses and went home..alone.


	48. Chapter 48: Running out of Time Kenyon

**Chapter 48: Kenyon**

I couldn't believe that Randy was still after Sorrell. It hurt, now Randy was talking away my time with Sorrell. I watched Randy walk away and then just decided to go into the cottage and up to my room.

I didn't want to start another fight with Randy and Sorrell seemed too hurt to even talk to me.

I heard a loud rumble of thunder that shook me out of my thoughts. The storm made me think of the beach with Sorrell, and the memories we created, and the dream. Sorrell was my wife. I needed to do something, time was running out.


	49. Chapter 49 Hint of Danger Randy

**Chapter 49: Randy**

I didn't want to care much as I did. I just wanted to hit something, or someone. I just sat up on a high platform looking at the lake watching the dark clouds roll in. They looked like I felt, even the thunder didn't bring me out of my tree. I wasn't ready to go home and face Kenyon. He thought I was still going after his girl.

_His girl. _The thought made my chest tighten. I didn't understand why. Sorrell had betrayed my brother, betrayed our friendship, and betrayed everyone who cared for her and yet I still wanted to know what she was doing. I felt as obsessed as Kenyon. I wanted to phase, go to her house and rip Darrius' throat out if he came anywhere near my Sorrell.

I didn't know what was coming over me. I was taking possessiveness over her and she wasn't even mine. Either way she was in danger and Kenyon was too blind to see that she needed someone, even if she didn't see it.

The heavy cold pellots of rain hit my skin and the thunder rumbled but I was still in thought. It was an ache in my chest. Then there was a real physical ache. It burned my chest and all I could feel was horror. Something was wrong.


End file.
